Indigo Restart: Starting Over Again
by contentwriter
Summary: This is a sequel to Alola league champion discovery.After coming back from Alola region Ash decided to do the Indigo league again.Will meet some familiar faces once again, old rivals will show up once again.And will continue to Galar region's champion cup
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, gamefreak and Nintendo or anything related to pokemon.Only this fanfic

Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic ever and in this fanfic, Ash will go through the each and every pokemon league once again with the exception of the Alola league. This fanfic is after alola league has been finished.A sequel to my another story Alola league,champion discovery.

* * *

Chapter 1: Decided

xxx Kanto region: xxx

xxx July 29: 2019 12:00 P.M xxx

_This is me, Ash Ketchum, just like every trainer out there in the world, my dream is to become a pokemon master and befriend all the pokemon in this world including legendaries. In the past seven years, I explored various regions, be it Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, my home region Kanto or recent one Alola. I met various new rivals, participants, travelling companions, champions, gym leaders. Done countless of pokemon battles, challenged fifty-two gyms, seven frontier brains of Kanto and Hoenn regions combined, enter the league and lost each and every one of them._

_This time I participated in Alola league, first Alola regional conference introduced and created by Professor Kukui. I completed all the trials and earned z-crystals.Z-crystals are exclusive to alola region, just like badges you have to earn them. This crystal gives you tremendous power when a trainer and pokemon are in synchronisation by performing dance moves. This time I successfully conquered the league, now I am a proud champion of the Alola league ,Orange league champion and winner of the battle frontier.This time I won because I utilised my other pokemon's skills and strength.They trained so hard in the past and they gave me victory.They are now stronger than before.My pokemon they evolved and I captured five new team members too.Plus now I got zekrom and other ultra beasts as new team members_.

_I returned back to Kanto and I will participate in all other regional league to claim the title of regional winner then I will challenge the champions. It's been a full week passed when I returned back from my adventures in alola region. From pokemon school in alola, I received the graduation certificate too._

"Pika pi pika, " said Pikachu as It brings me back from my thoughts

"Ash where were you mentally, thinking about something," said Misty

"Just thinking about when indigo league registerations are going to begin" said Ash

"Well Ash, Indigo league registerations are going to begin soon in next nine months, ," said Misty

"So how your ultra beasts are doing," asked Misty

"Well they are getting used to this world, and I am just wondering how to stop guzzlord from eating that much, I mean he already ate tons of food." said Ash with defeated tone.

"Hey brock can you develop a food that can satisfy the hunger of guzzlord" asked Ash

"Well I can try, just need more time" said Brock

"How Alain is doing " asked Misty

"He left for Johto region, to train on mount silver" said Ash

"Mount Silver, did he know that mount silver is dangerous " said Misty

"He know, but he said that he would be getting bored till the time indigo league starts" said Ash

xxx Time Skip: 4 hours xxx

"So professor, I can't wait to take part in the league" said Ash

"Sure you are excited Ash, after all it's the same league when you were rookie and now with your multiple experiences you can overcome any new opponent." said professor oak.

"I can help you with that, I have TMs and technical records which are basically video tutorials on moves to execute, you can improve move sets of your pokemon and train them to fullest then you can go and win indigo league" said Professor

"Registration will begin after nine months for the quest to collect all badges once again and enter into the league," said professor

"Now Ash from tomorrow onwards I can help you in training your pokemon," said Professor

"Yes, sure," said Ash

"Ok I have to go now" said Ash as he went in the backyard where his all pokemon are resting.

* * *

Ash can see his wide array of pokemon, fully evolved except pikachu,kadabra, sandshrew,Nosepass and Dewott,which he is okay with.

"Hey everyone," said Ash as all of his pokemon came near him

"Guys I have a good news , Indigo league will start after nine months and we are going to take part in it.We gave already conquered Manalo conference but now let's add Indigo conference in the list." said Ash as his pokemon cheered up.

"Ok then here is the plan we will do fun and train for that time while we add new team members and learn new moves sets.Prepare new strategies to shock our opponents." said Ash as his pokemon gave a positive nod.

* * *

Seven Days Later

xxx August 5: 2019 9:00 A.M xxx

It's been seven days passed and Ash and his pokemon are training constantly.Ash trains in aura and combat techniques with the help of lucario and his fighting types.

While his pokemon train in battling without Ash's command.Also professor increased carry limit of Ash upto twenty four pokemon.

Meanwhile professor called Ash.

"Yes professor," asked Ash

"Ash, there is a young professor, professor Sakuragi, and he is opening a new lab in kuchiba city today.You want to tag along " asked professor

"Yes professor, why not.What you say pikachu" asked Ash to which he nodded.

"Ash, professor wait" said Delia from behind and with her was mr mime.

"Mom why are you here," asked Ash

"Well Kuchiba city has famous sweet shops plus I need some groceries for the whole month." said Delia

"Okay then let's go" said Ash as he quickly informed his pokemon that he is going for the inaugration of the lab to which his pokemon nodded

* * *

After a long drive of full two hours Ash,Delia and professor Oak are now at sakuragi lab.

"Professor I am going to the shopping complex " said Delia

"And I am going inside" said Ash

"Ok I am going to park this while you go ahead" said Professor oak as Ash started to walk inside.

Ash then started to walk inside.

"What you say pikachu, what kind of adventure we would be going to experience." asked Ash as after walking for few minutes he came across a dog like pokemon

"Wow, what kind of pokemon are you.You are so cute , another electric type from different region." said Ash as he picked the little pokemon and started to cuddle.

_"Why this seems so familiar, something is going to happen" thought pikachu but then the pokemon released a thundershock making Ash burns to crisp making him fall on the field._

_"Wow that's refreshing, " said pikachu_

Ash then stood up, and then said " Well you are strong pokemon, who is your trainer" asked Ash

"I don't train him, he is my pet since my dad got him from Galar region" said a girly voice from behind Ash

"Come on yamper" said the girl

"What is your name," asked Ash

"Sorry, my name is Koharu.Daughter of professor Sakuragi " said the girl

"Oh,my name is Ash Ketchum, I am from pallet town" said Ash

"Pallet town, isn't it where professor oak lives." asked Koharu

"Yes" replied Ash

"And didn't you are the one who have won this year's Manalo conference" asked Koharu

"You saw that," asked Ash

"Yes, but I have to say you were good," said Koharu

"Thanks," said Ash

"Sorry I have to go, need to finish my homework" said Koharu

"Ok" said Ash

"Ash let's go, you will miss the inaugration " said professor Oak from behind as both moved inside.When Ash went inside he could see the crowd gathered there.

" Ash I have to go in front" said professor

After few minutes professor Sakuragi started to address the people.

"I highly appreciate,that you all came here from far places.I professor Sakuragi , welcome you at Sakuragi institute and these are my research assistants

Kikuna and Renji. We here at Sakuragi institute aims at understanding the world of pokemon in deep. Also we serve the new trainers by providing them their training licence and starter pokemon. "said professor Sakuragi.

"We have equipped this institute with mordern tech.Now let's get started." said Sakuragi as system started and then virtual screens and keybords appeared

"We have more to understand about this world filled with pokemon as multiple images of pokemon from around the world started to appear that include mega evolution, dynamaxed and gigantamaxed

forms.In this case we have seen mega evolution but these forms are exclusive to Galar region which has seen the phenomenon of pokemon attaining nenew forms by growing massive in size which states that we have more to explore in the world of pokemon." said Sakuragi

_"_You saw that pikachu," asked Ash to which he nodded then all of sudden red screens started to get visible.

"What's this, no way" said Sakuragi as multiple images of clouds, and airflow readings along with temperature started to displayed.

"Well everyone , this is just my theory that a rare pokemon is about to appear on kuchiba city port, in twenty minutes" said Sakuragi

"What you think professor," asked Sakuragi sliding the virtual display to Oak.

"May be, by looking at the size, it seems a big pokemon, legendary may be" said professor oak that started a discussion among the people.

"You heared that pikachu, that is going to be a legendary pokemon," said Ash to which pikachu nodded

"I am going professor," said Ash as he ran away

* * *

On the Kuchiba port a kid of age tweleve is looking at the device in his hand.

"As I predicted, I will catch you" said the kid then all of sudden a black clouds started to form and after five minutes from within clouds emerged a lugia.

Then all of sudden the group of people waiting patiently for the pokemon started raid battle and released their pokemon.One released garchomp another released corviknight followed by more pokemon.

Everyone attacked the lugia and for next two minutes lugia defended itself and launched powerful aeroblast that knocked out pokemon in one go.

Once lugia is settled on the water it heard a human voice.

"Found you Lugia,let's battle" said Ash

Lugia stared at Ash for a while and then something stuck it's mind.A kid with pikachu saved it and it's mom few years back along with his dead friend Oliver

"Lugia lu" said Lugia as it moved it's head towards Ash and nuzzled Ash followed by licking Ash and then pikachu

"Hey that's okay leave me, " said Ash with smile

"Do I know you" asked Ash after which lugia grabbed Ash with mouth and places Ash on it's back before taking flight in the sky.While gliding along the mountain range a kid jumped on Lugia's tail

_"Phew, that was close" said the kid_

Ash then helped the kid getting on the back

"Thanks, I thought I would be dead" said the kid

"You don't have to do stunts like that" said Ash

"Yeah, but I can't let the moment to see the legendary pokemon from that close" said the kid

"I am Go, from kuchiba city" said the kid

"My name is Ash from pallet town, and this is pikachu " said Ash

"Nice to meet you," said Ash

"So, you just started out as a trainer" asked Go

"Nope, I travelled seven regions from Kanto to Alola and Alola being my recent one" said Ash that shocked Go

"No way, that's freakin amazing." said Go

"Wait you won Manalo conference recently, right" said Go

"Yeah, and the battles were amazing" said Ash as Go then pulled the phone from his pocket and started to record the movement of Lugia's fins.

"So this is how Lugia moves it's fins, and the Lugia is quite huge" said Go as he records the video.

"Lugia, you are so nice, thanks for not attacking us" said Ash at which lugia becomes happy and took a flight to higher altitudes above the clouds where fearow were flying and then lugia dived down towards the sea launching aeroblast that displaced the water in which lugia enters and then swims under the sea.Go was amazed at the power of Lugia and underwater water type pokemon.

Lugia the flew out of the water towards mainland where multiple rapidash are running on the grassy field.

"That's amazing" said Ash and Go who is decording everything and pikachu was giving happy cry.

Lugia then settled on the field letting Pikachu,Go and Ash slide down.Go then clicked Lugia's pics after which Ash moved in front of Lugia

"Lugia thanks, you are amazing" said Ash as he started to slowly strokes his hand on Lugia's face making Lugia release loud roar in happiness.And In return Lugia licked Ash.

"Lugia you can go now.We will meet you again" said Ash but Lugua didn't moved

"What is happening Ash" asked Go

"I don't know it seems Lugia didn't want to go back" said Ash with his head being tilted to right.Go then picked the pokeball he has and then he said " Lugia will you come with me" asked Go but Lugia then made its eyes glowed blue taking pokeball from Go's hands and then gave it to Ash. On other hand Go having shocked expression on his face.

"You want me to capture you," asked Ash

"Lugia lu" said Lugia with a happy nod.

"But do I know you, I feel like I know you from somewhere" said Ash with thinking expression

_"Hello Ash," said Lugia_

_"Nice to meet you again," said Lugia that shocked Ash and Go_

"Wait are you using telepathy,and have we met before" asked Ash

_"Yes, you remember your Jhoto journey where you saved baby lugia from team rocket, " said Lugia_

"Yes,how is the lugia.I know you know him " said Ash

_"__I am the same baby Lugia, " said Lugia_

"No way, you have grown up Lugia, and you are looking stronger than before" said Ash

"Where is your mom and how Oliver is doing " asked Ash

_"Well Oliver he is dead now, he was suffering from cronic heart disease that no doctor could cure it." said Lugia as tears started to fall from the eyes._

"Lugia, I am sorry and if this is what you wish then I will fulfill your wish." said Ash as he picks one of his pokeball and then gently tap on Lugia's head that made Lugia disappeared inside the pokeball leaving Go with shocked expression.

"You-you , I mean you caught Lugia," said Go

"Yes, we caught Lugia, right pikachu" said Ash as pikachu gave smile to Ash

"Lugia come out" said Ash sending Lugia out.From pokeball Lugia emerges and then Lugia took 360 turn in the air before landing in front of the Ash and Go

"Lugia my other pokemon will be happy to see you, you will make lots of friends " said Ash making Lugia happy

"Hey Ash what's your dream" asked Go

"My dream is to become a pokemon master.Befriend and meet all pokemon in the world, to make friends in different region.I want to travel till my death " said Ash

"And yours" asked Ash

"Wants to capture every pokemon in the world, " said Go

"Also wants to make my starter pokemon as mew" said Go

"Go mew is difficult to catch.Playful nature of mew makes difficult as mew is like a child that can be difficult to handle" said Ash

"How you know about mew," asked Go

"I encountered mew in hoenn region" said Ash that shocked Go

"You met mew and you didn't captured" asked Go

"I feel that capturing any legendary pokemon should be with their consent" said Ash

"I think we should go" said Ash to which Go nodded

"Lugia I am happy to have you on my team, we all together will become stronger" said Ash as Lugia gave a loud roar making pokemon cower in fear.

"Return for now" said Ash but Lugia telepathically said that it don't want to get inside the pokeball

"Well don't worry, get inside till we reach back to home then you can be free." said Ash to which lugia nodded and Ash recalled Lugia back to pokeball.

* * *

It's been a full day passed and now Ash and Go are back at Sakuragi Institute.

"Go you did amazing job by giving me the footage of Lugia in the air.Plus it shows how calm a legendary pokemon near the one it trusts" said Sakuragi

"What you say professor oak,seeing Lugia in a mid flight is an amazing experience." said Sakuragi

"Sure it is, " said Oak

"By the way Ash, what about you" asked Oak

"Well I have to show you something and please don't freak out" said Ash to which they nodded

"You have a park or something like that" asked Ash

"Yes, come with me" said Sakuragi as he took the Ash and Go towards the park

* * *

"Okay then, you will be shocked but please keep that a secret" said Ash to which Sakuragi nodded

"Come out " said Ash sending Lugia out

When Lugia came out it released strong stream of winds shocking professors and Koharu

"You caught Lugia" said Sakuragi with shocked expressions but for professor oak this is something not new.After all Ash owns legendary and mythical pokemon combined along with the ultra beasts he have.

"Lugia this is professor oak and sakuragi they are my friend and are good people" said Ash making Lugia nod

"Ash can I touch it" said Sakuragi to which both Lugia and Ash nodded

* * *

After one hour Ash and Go are in the research area.

"So Go, I forgot to give you starter.We have the three starters" said Sakuragi releasing the three starters namely Charmender,Bulbasaur and Squirtle

"So which pokemon you select" asked Sakuragi

"I choose mew" said Go making Koharu sweat dropped

"Sorry to say but mew are rare to find" said Oak

"Ash and Go, I have a request.Would you like to be my research fellow at Sakuragi Institute" asked profesor Sakuragi

"I accept professor" said Go

"Good and you Ash," asked Sakuragi

"I am in professor" said Ash

"Great, It will be awsome to work with you.You both will stay here, at our institute " said Sakuragi

"Ash whatever new pokemon you will get will be stayed here" said professor

"Professor oak why don't you send all of the Ash's pokemon here, we have plenty of space" said Sakuragi

"Sure, and Ash you should train for the league" said Oak

"I will professor" said Ash

* * *

Meanwhile Delia and Mr.Mime enters.

"So you are staying here, " asked Delia

"Yes mom, " said Ash

"In that case, mimy you stay here with Ash and take care of him." said Delia to which it nodded

"And Ash mimey wants to train under you to get stronger" said Delia

"You want to train mimey" asked Ash to which he nodded

"Okay then I have to capture you " said Ash as he gently tap one of his pokeball that captured Mr.Mime

"Now Ash we have to go, and be safe" said Oak

"And don't forget to change, you know what" asked Delia

"Mom, I am not a kid any more" said Ash

* * *

xxx August 6: 2019 9:00 A.M xxx

"Ash please show us your pokemon," said Sakuragi

"Lugia ready to meet your new friends" asked Ash to which Lugia nodded

Ash then released his pokemon one by one.Go, Sakuragi and Koharu are amazed to see the pokemon that Ash owned.

"You, you owns Solgaleo, Darkrai, Marshadow, Zeraora and Zekrom too," said everyone with shocked expression

"Everyone, meet your new team member Lugia" said Ash as his pokemon greeted Lugia

_"Another legendary on our team" said Marshadow_

"Yeah, and I am proud on my pokemon," said Ash

"And you guys these are our new friend, professor sakuragi, koharu and Go" said Ash

"Ash what are these," asked Go

"Well, these are ultra beasts, from another dimensions" said Ash

"Kind of Alien" asked Koharu

"Yes, but they are cute.Phermosa likes to be clean always " said Ash

"Now I have something for you, a rotom phone that can be work as pokedex," said Sakuragi giving rotom phone to both pokemon.

"Thanks professor," said Ash as Go started to record the all of Ash's pokemon.

"Guys this is our home now.So enjoy yourself.But for training we will find isolated place" said Ash

Somewhere near the route 1 in kanto a certain black fox is walking towards the pallet town

"Hope Ash would take me in his team," thought the pokemon

To be continued...

(A/N: Okay everyone this is my first fanfiction and hope you guys would like this one. Ash will redo his Indigo league quest with some new addition of pokemon in his team. About my update schedule, it is not fixed, it can take a month or more or less than a month which depends on how much free time I would have.

Please leave a review or suggestion that would help me to motivate for continuing this fanfiction.

Ash's Pokemon.

Noctowl,sandshrew,venusaur,Lapras,lycanroc,Decidueye,melmetal,Incineroar,naganadel,pikachu,pidgeot ,blastoise,Serperior,metagross,gumshoos,nosepass,kadabra ,Electivire,torkoal,meganium,Feraligatr,scrafty,Garchomp,typhlosion,glalie,boldore,tauros,noivern,donphan,primeape,greninja,muk,gliscor,kingler,Butterfree,snorlax,talonflame,infernape,goodra,hawlucha,swellow,emboar,Staraptor,Heracross,Floatzel,Torterra,crawdaunt,Leavanny,seismitoad,dewott,unfezant,charizard,Lucario,tyranitar,gengar,krookoodile,sceptile,zekrom,solgaleo,buzzwole,Xurkitree,phermosa,kartana,nihilego,blacephalon,guzzlord,Darkrai,Zeraora Marshadow


	2. Chapter 2: Mischiveous Reunion

Chapter 2

* * *

August 7: 2019

6:00 A.M

Ash is currently in the sakuragi park with his pokemon.Ash is training his newly caught ultra beasts.

"Ok guys when we battle in a pokemon match, our aim is to reduce the health point of a pokemon, not to kill them.And the pokemon battle ends when any one of the party pokemon is out of health." said Ash at which they simply nodded

"Greninja, Pikachu, Infernape please come here, " said Ash as three pokemon came near Ash

"Guys, just go and form the two groups of the pokemon that know protect,sleeptalk and double team and those who don't know these moves. Those who knew protect,sleep talk and double team will teach the other group who don't know the moves." said Ash to which they nodded

* * *

Back in pallet town a certain black fox is near the houses of the the pallet town

_"Ash,pikachu where are you" thought the pokemon as it is sniffing the scent of Ash and pikachu.After these two years it can still identify the smell of the Ash and pikachu._

After twenty minutes the pokemon is near the professor oak's lab after which it enters the lab and reached where the professor is researching about something,pokemon then started to nuzzle it's head at professor's leg.

"Huh, what a zorua is doing here," asked professor to himself

"Hey little pokemon, what you are doing here" asked professor

_"I am here to meet Ash, meema told me that Ash is the one that I can go with," said Zorua_

"That's telepathy," said Professor oak

"Ok,first of all let's get you cleaned up, and then will feed you up" said professor as he picks zorua up

"Zor " said zorua as he jumped out of professor's hand and happily started to circle around professor.

"But how you travelled here," asked Professor

_"I took lift from various pokemon ,water and flying types alike" said Zorua_

"You swam and flew mile away just to meet Ash.I must say you are brave pokemon.You see there are lots of wild pokemon like gyarados and sharpedo's that can eat you alive, plus there are other wild pokemon on land as well that are not friendly at all." said professor oak as he placed bowl of pokemon food in front of zorua.

"When you finish ,let me know ok.I will give you more" said professor as zorua jumped on professor's shoulder and licked his face.

_"I will, um what to call you." asked Zorua_

"Well you can call me professor, just like Ash address me" said professor

_"Thankyou professor," said Zorua_

Once Zorua is finished professor brings one of his pokeball.

_"I want Ash to capture me, I will travel there," said Zorua_

"If you say so, then here is how you can reach there," said professor making zorua understand the path from air as well as land to which zorua nodded and then he ran away.

_"Ash, I will meet you," said Zorua as she transformed into braviary and flew towards the vermillion city_

" Ash how you are so lucky with the pokemon,I believe giving you pikachu was a great idea," thought professor to himself.

* * *

"Now, you understand how pokemon battles takes place" asked Ash to his new ultra beasts.

_"We got it Ash" said one of the ultra beasts_

"Huh? Did anyone of you just talked" asked Ash

_"Yes Ash, its me phermosa, speaking via telepathy" said Phermosa_

"Wait, did you guys just speak or am I dreaming" asked Ash

"Ash it seems the aura power inside you is started to activate.So this is a first sign.If you can understand poke speech then it means your aura activated and allowed you to communicate with the pokemon." said Lucario

"That's amazing" said Ash

"Guys you heard that, I can communicate with you" said Ash as he started to glow blue and launched the aura sphere in to the tree but the sphere was so weak that it descimated in the air.

"Hey Ash, what you are doing here" asked Go

"I am giving my ultra beasts info on pokemon battles" said Ash

"That's great, by the way can you tell me how you started your journey" asked Go

"Well it's a long story" said Ash

"I have a time, go ahead" said Go

"So it started eight years back when I was just turned ten and I was about to recieve the starter pokemon from professor oak.But I overslept the day due to which I got late and all starters were gone.Gary got squirtle and others were gone. Then professor gave me pikachu." said Ash

"Wow," said Go

"It's not like what you think, pikachu hated me at the begining so much that he didn't listened to me and I had to drag him by rope to the town's enterance.But I untied him and I did not to know that he don't like pokeball.At that time I was rookie" said Ash

"So how did you become so close" asked Go

"Well the key to friendship is understanding.So Go when you get your pokemon you should understand them and believe them." said Ash

"So continuing , pikachu didn't listened me and I had to catch pidgey on my own so I throw stone at one.The pidgey flew up and stone hit the spearow and then the whole flock was chasing us until I met Misty" said Ash

"Misty as in cerulean city gym leader" asked Go

"Yes, I met Misty and borrowed her bike and unfortunately I roasted her bike." said Ash as he remembered one thing

"Pikachu we have to give Misty her bike, and May too, and Dawn too" said Ash in literally defeated tone

"Yes Ash you have to give them a bike" said pikachu

"Once I met Misty, then we went yo Pewter City gym and there I met my another friend Brock" said Ash

Ash then told the whole journey to Go for next two hours and his pokemon listened too which made them remember the old journey

"And that's how I met these pokemon" said Ash as he gently petted the garchomp's head and in return garchomp gave a bite on Ash's head.

"And these ultra beasts too" said Ash as nihilego and phermosa nuzzled Ash

"So that's why you said that mew is difficult to catch. I got it, I have to earn the trust of legendary pokemon mew, if I want to catch it" said Go

"Not just legendary, but every pokemon " said Ash

"This is a rainbow wing that I keep with me, in case I found ho-oh one day." said Ash

"No way, no one las seen ho-oh in past few hundred years" said Go in excitement

"I had, but no one believes me" said Ash

Meanwhile zorua enters the sakuragi lab and a pokemon is watching her.

"ruff-ruff ruff" Koharu's yamper started to bark at the zorua which startled her and she launched shadow ball at yamper which knocked yamper in to the wall.

"Yamper yamper what happened" said Koharu as she ran towards her pokemon and what she saw is there were two yamper and she was confused

Meanwhile professor Sakuragi, Ash and Go enters too.

"Koharu what happened" asked Sakuragi

"Dad see there are two yampers," said Koharu "

Yamper then started to show mischievious smile and laughter which Ash immediately recognised.

"Zorua is that you" asked Ash at which Sakuragi said

"Zorua," asked Sakuragi

"Yeah a mischievious one too, he likes to take illusion of any pokemon ,like ditto he can transform" said Ash as he picks yamper with tail after which yamper transformed into zorua.

_"Hi Ash, nice to meet you again.I am glad you remembered my smile and laugh" said Zorua_

"What are you doing here, we don't want your mother to destroy the whole city this time" said Ash remembering the havoc his mother created just to for safety of zorua in sinnoh region.

_"Ash meema allowed me to go and find you, after all she wanted me to be with a trainer that she found trustworthy and you are that trainer.And she is getting older and she don't wanted me to worry to much" said Zorua_

"Did zorua just used telepathy" asked Go confused

"Yes he can use telepathy, but zorua how did you know that I am here" asked Ash

_"I went pallet town first and then I met professor oak and he told me that you are staying here" said Zorua_

Ash then picks an empty pokeball and asked "So you" .But before Ash could finish, zorua touched pokeball and captured himself.

"Wow Ash, you have got another pokemon" said Koharu

"Thanks, and now let's get introduce him to everyone" said Ash

After few minutes everyone is present at the park. " Ok everyone meet zorua" said Ash as he released zorua, he is shocked to see the legendaries and UB.

"What you say zorua, how you like your new friends" asked Ash

_"Zorua is happy, we will grow stronger" said Zorua _

"Everyone please welcome zorua. and zorua we will be training from now onwards" said Ash to which she nodded

* * *

Ash and Go are now having their breakfast after Ash has fed his pokemon.To his surprise Melmetal helped Ash in making guzzlord's hunger stop, because of melmetal's ability to create iron out of no where melmetal create iron bars .And pokemon food which UB's liked the most.For xurkitree he charged from Zekrom,electrivire and pikachu's electric deposites.

"Hey Ash, I wanted to say that why don't you Go to Galar region to understand the dynamaxing and gigantamaxing phenomenon.I believe something has to do with the land of the Galar region.Researchers believe that fifty thousands years ago a meteorite from space crashed there upon which Galar region is established.And the meteorite consists of the crystal that give the Galar region an ability to make pokemon strong and bigger.But it is still a theory and I want you to capture that in form of video for me" said Sakuragi

"Sure professor, we will go there" said Ash and Go together.

Ash then selected Zorua, Zeraora, Marshadow, Mr.Mime, Lugia and Kartana to take them to Galar region.

"So anyone else want to tag along" asked Ash as

Meanwhile outside the sakuragi park

"We have an golden opportunity to catch the twerp's pokemon." said the Jessie

"Jessie but they are strong, " said James as the James's cellphone rings as he got a call from Giovanni

As call gets ended James said "Boss is calling us"

* * *

Two hours later the trio of Jessie, James and Meowth is in the team rocket's secret hideout

"So you are saying that the kid you are after from past freaking years is now having ownership of legendary Pokemon Lugia,Zekrom and Solgaleo along with Ultra beasts and four mythical pokemon, a powerful Lucario, and fully evolved team of pokemon and a recent capture a zorua that can use telepathy." said Giovanni with laughter.

"You have given a nice information, You may go now" said Giovanni

"Yes boss" said the trio as they exit the room.

"We thought he gonna kill us today" said James in peace

To be continued...

* * *

(A/N : And this is a second chapter that is now came to an end.Team rocket leader Giovanni came to know that Ash owns legendary and ultra beasts along with the mythical pokemon.What he is going to do now.Please let me know what you think of this chapter.)

Ash's pokemon list:

Noctowl,sandshrew,venusaur,Lapras,lycanroc,Decidueye,melmetal,Incineroar,naganadel,pikachu,pidgeot ,blastoise,Serperior,metagross,gumshoos,nosepass,kadabra ,Electivire,torkoal,meganium,Feraligatr,scrafty,Garchomp,typhlosion,glalie,boldore,tauros,noivern,donphan,primeape,greninja,muk,gliscor,kingler,Butterfree,snorlax,talonflame,infernape,goodra,hawlucha,swellow,emboar,Staraptor,Heracross,Floatzel,Torterra,crawdaunt,Leavanny,seismitoad,dewott,unfezant,charizard,Lucario,tyranitar,gengar,krookoodile,sceptile,zekrom,solgaleo,buzzwole,Xurkitree,phermosa,kartana,nihilego,blacephalon,guzzlord,Darkrai,Zeraora Marshadow,Lugia,Mr.Mime,Zorua


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Galar

Chapter 3

* * *

August 7 2019, 12:00 P.M

* * *

Ash and Go are with professor Sakuragi as he is looking at all the past research papers by various pokemon researchers around the world.Meanwhile.Ash and Go enters the lab.

"Professor Sakuragi, Pokemon world championships are started their registration" said Ash

"Yes, in fact there are more than ten thousands contestants are participating" said Sakuragi

"That's why this is not called Pokemon world championship for nothing.More and more trainers are registering themselves and this include gym leaders,elite fours,regional champions and frontier brains too" said Go

"You can register from your phone only, plus you can pre register yourself for indigo league too " said Sakuragi

"You hear that pikachu, and you know what this means" asked Ash

"what this means Ash" asked Pikachu

"This means ,that we can have lot's of battle" said Ash as he fired up.

"You can register yourself at vermillion city pokemon center," said Sakuragi

"And you can battle for both gyms and world championship together, and you can start challenging gyms from today as gym badges have validity of 3 years" said Sakuragi

"That's great" said Ash

"So let's see, here is my rank" said Ash as he registered himself for world championships

"What my rank is over ten thousand" said Ash in defeat

"Yes because, everyone starts at normal tier, " said Sakuragi

"And it seems you are in red team, as there are three team , team red, team blue and team yellow.Red team is team valor, yellow team is team instinct, and blue team is team mystic" said Koharu

"Why teams, " asked Ash

"Just to identify the trainers nothing else" said Sakuragi

"I know we can defeat powerful trainers and then we will be in top 10" said Ash

"Zorua will help" said Zorua

"And Ash your versatile team of pokemon can be most helpful" said Sakuragi

* * *

"Professor I am going to address my

pokemon" said Ash as he then dashed towards the sakuragi park.After two minutes Ash is in sakuragi park surrounded with his Pokemon.

"Ok everyone we have good news, " said Ash as Pikachu and Zorua joined the gang.

"First of all we all are going to compete in pokemon world championships and pokemon league together. " said Ash making his pokemon cheered

"Plus we have to train, especially you all ultra beasts, darkrai, zorua, marshadow, zeraora, lugia and Zeraora.Plus you all gonna get a chance to shine once again" said Ash making his pokemon cheered up.

* * *

Three hours later Ash and Go are in the flight that will take them to Galar region.

"So we have to first go to Wyndon and then to wild Area" said Ash

"Yes" said Go

"So Ash why don't you capture new pokemon, since you already have fully evolved pokemon , you should consider capturing new pokemon and keep them as a trump card " said Go

"Well you are right, what you say Pikachu, Zorua" asked Ash to.which they said Ash that Go is saying right.

Seven hours later Ash and Go are in Wyndon as they recently missed their train to the wild area.

* * *

August 7: 2:00 PM

Galar Standard Time

* * *

"So we have to wait for three hours before next ride to wild Area" said Ash

"Yes, we cannot do anything as of now" said Go

"Let's eat something " said Ash but then his rotom phone started to ring.

"A guide for pokemon battle" said Go

"An official battle" said a trainer who is standing in front of Ash

"Pokemon world championship official battle" said the trainer

"I accept" said Ash with smile

"There is a official battlefield near by " said the trainer

After ten minutes Ash and the trainer are on the battlefield after which a rotom drone flew in.

"Pokemon world championship approved the battle. Trainers state your names and from where are you " said rotom drone.

"Ash Ketchum from Masara town, Kanto region, " said Ash

"I am Steve from Wyndon, Galar region " said Steve

"Ok, this is an official pokemon world championship normal class battle and this will be a one on one battle.Let the battle begin" said the drone.

"Go my friend" said Steve releasing his obstagoon

"Obstagoon, " said Ash and Go scanning the pokemon

"So zigzagoon got new form " said Ash with surprised look

"Torkoal battle time" said Ash releasing his fire type.

"Torkoal vs Obstagoon,let the battle begin" said rotom drone.

"Obstagoon use dark pulse" said Steve

"Torkoal use counter shield" said Ash as torkoal withdraw himself in his shell and then started to spin and released the flamethrower that formed protective shield destroying dark pulse.

"Now use flame wheel" said Ash as torkoal strikes obstagoon with flame wheel sending obstagoon backward.

"Obstagoon use obstruct " said Steve that made Ash little confused

"Okay Torkoal use flame charge" said Ash as torkoal charged at obstagoon.As totkoal is about to strike obstagoon, obstagoon crossed his arms that blocked torkoal and sends him backwards.

"Obstagoon use night slash" said Steve as he charged at torkoal with glowing claw

"Torkoal use overheat" said Ash as torkoal glowed orange and released fiery stream of flames from his mouth that covered wide area hitting obstagoon covering obstagoon in the flames knocking it out instantly.

"Obstagoon unable to battle.This concludes normal class battle.Your rankings will be updated soon" said rotom drone as it flew away.

"Torkoal return , nice job" said Ash

"You won" said Zorua

"You sure is strong trainer, " said Steve

"Thanks, but your obstagoon is awesome too" said Ash as he shook hands with Steve before Steve left the field.

"Now let's see my raking" said Ash

"What, only fifty points " said Ash in disappointment

* * *

"Now let's eat something" said Ash as after few minutes both Ash and Go locates the store that is famous for their

scones.

Ash and Go then settled down but then as they started to eat they are being hit by the stones.

"Ouch!" said Ash as he hold his head and when he saw he could see a pokemon running in different direction.

"Hey stop" said Ash and Go as both ran into same direction.Meanwhile, a group of fox steals the food item from the table.

"Go you follow that pokemon, while I follow the group of foxes" said Ash to which Go nodded

After chasing the group of pokemon for next twenty minutes around the town, Ash and Go cornered the pokemon in a dark alley having no way for pokemon to escape.

The alley was dark as Ash and Go cannot see the pokemon.Taking the benefit of dark alley the pokemon escaped.

"Where they could have gone" said Ash as heard the noise coming from different direction.

"Let's go Go" said Ash as he and Go started to run towards the source after which they found themselves near the building and the pokemon are in the open area taking things from the bag.

"Wow, what's that pokemon" said Ash as he pointed the pokedex which said

Nickit the fox pokemon, is a dark type pokemon. Aided by the soft pads on its feet, it silently raids the food stores of other Pokémon. It survives off its ill-gotten gains.Cunning and cautious, this Pokémon survives by stealing food from others. It erases its tracks with swipes of its tail as it makes off with its plunder.

"So that's Nickit huh, " said Ash and when Ash and Go pointed their pokedex it stats cannot identify.

"I got an idea, " said Ash

"Zorua transform into me and pikachu, you go with the zorua, and me and Go will distract them and you both go and get our bags back" said Ash to which they nodded

"Hey leave our bag" said Ash as he and Go stood in front of the pokemon.The unidentified pokemon stood on front of nickit in defensive pose signalling Ash to battle.

"You want a battle, a battle you will get" said Ash as he released his Marshadow.

"Marshadow go" said Ash sending his ghost and fighting type as the unidentified pokemon turned ack in order to get bag but what he saw is another Ash standing there with pikachu that confused the pokemon.

"Marshadow use shadow sneak and use ice punch " said Ash as marshadow disappeared and appeared behind the pokemon and landed the ice punch sending the pokemon crashed into the wall.

The pokemon glowed white and then charged at marshadow.

"Marshadow shadow sneak and force palm" said Ash as marshadow disappeared and appears beneath the pokemon and launched forcepalm sending it flying in the air.As the pokemon is falling Ash grabbed the pokemon.

The pokemon then jumped out of the grip of Ash and said "Leave my friends, they are hungry and no one is here to feed them.All we have to.rely on outside sources" said the pokemon which Ash clearly understood at which Ash started to release light chuckle.

"Hmm what if we provide you the food, " said Ash with smile."Will you stop stealing food from the people"

"We will stop but no one can feed us every time, for the whole life.We have to rely on food sources from trainers.And these pokemon don't have anyone to feed" said the fox like pokemon.

"We know but for today we can pay for your food.So would you accept that " asked Ash at which they become happy.

"And you, you are interesting pokemon" said Go as the zorua turned Ash and pikachu gave Ash his bag back. Unidentified pokemon expand his chest in proud and rubbed his nose revealing a white color.

"These are my pokemon, " said Ash as he pointed to the zorua and pikachu

"That human is your pokemon, " asked the fox pokemon

"Yes, zorua please show them your real form" said Ash as zorua transformed into his normal form after which the fox pokemon startled and hissed at the pokemon.

"Relax he is zorua from unova region, this is his ability which allow him to transform into any pokemon, taking illusion of human and pokemon" said Ash

as zorua transformed into nickit and then it transformed into the unidentified pokemon.

" Come with me, we will give you the food" said Ash to which they nodded

"You, you can come too, " said Go to unidentified pokemon at which he becomes happy and kicked in Ash's behind.

"Hey what was that for" asked Ash

Ash and Go then went back to same store from where they ordered some more for himself and his pokemon and the four pokemon

"So you find these pokemon, it seems they took your food too" said the shop owner.

"Yes, " said Ash

"I see, you see this pokemon is hibunny, these nickit and hibbuny are friends from long time.Hibbuny give them food from the long time making them dependent on hibbuny " said the store owner.

"I can understand, sometimes wild pokemon have to rely on humans for their food" said Ash

"Listen, you can give them the food for whole year, I will pay for it" said Ash

"But, " said the owner

"No but, at least I can do this for them, " said Ash giving smile to nickit and hibbuny but hibunny turned his head away

"You are so generous trainer I have seen.No one bothered to pay for the wild pokemon's food but you are willing too." said the owner happily once Ash paid the bills in advance.

"Oh shit, Ash let's move, we are gonna miss our next train" said Go as he started to run.

"Ok, take care" said Ash to the pokemon anand store owner as he also ran behind Go.

Hibunny then turned behind and started to walk.

"You go with them, " said nickit

"Nah, I am good.Though those humans are good but I am not going to leave you" said Hibunny

"You have to go, we can live on our own but you can grow with them" said Nickit as they picked Hibunny and dashed towards the railway station.

"Stop, " said Hibbuny

* * *

(A/N: Hey everyone, this is the third chapter of indigo restart.So please let me know what you think of this chapter and pokemon world championships.Ash will be doing gym battles and pokemon world championship battles side by side.

Please leave review and any suggestions you have.)

* * *

List of Ash's pokemon:

On hand: Zorua, Zeraora, Marshadow, Lugia, Kartana, torkoal, electrivire

Overall list:

Noctowl,sandshrew,venusaur,Lapras,lycanroc,Decidueye,melmetal,Incineroar,naganadel,pikachu,pidgeot ,blastoise,Serperior,metagross,gumshoos,nosepass,kadabra ,Electivire,torkoal,meganium,Feraligatr,scrafty,Garchomp,typhlosion,glalie,boldore,tauros,noivern,donphan,primeape,greninja,muk,gliscor,kingler,Butterfree,snorlax,talonflame,infernape,goodra,hawlucha,swellow,emboar,Staraptor,Heracross,Floatzel,Torterra,crawdaunt,Leavanny,seismitoad,dewott,unfezant,charizard,Lucario,tyranitar,gengar,krookoodile,sceptile,zekrom,solgaleo,buzzwole,Xurkitree,phermosa,kartana,nihilego,blacephalon,guzzlord,Darkrai,Zeraora Marshadow,Lugia,Zorua


	4. Chapter 4: Dynamax

Chapter 4

* * *

August 7,2019

2:00 P.M

(Galar Standard Time)

* * *

Ash and Go are currently in a train that is taking them to the wild area.Zorua seems excited.

Meanwhile hibunny that Ash and Go encountered entered the train cabin and looking for the Go and Ash.

"Go look, ten thousand more participants registered, " said Ash showing the count of trainers in normal class.

Meanwhile the hibunny is trying hard to get attention of the Ash and Go.After multiple trials hibbuny isn't able to get attention of the Ash and Go, it sat in the corner.

After thirty minutes the train stops in the wild area.The stoppage of train made hibunny to wake up.As he saw Ash and Go he tried to get out but the train already started to move forward.

"Hey I am coming, " said hibunny as he started to panic and then tried to find exit spot.

Back at the railway station Ash is excited to see the diamax phenomenon.

"Ok, let's search giant pokemon" said Ash

* * *

"Amazing, this wild area is awesome." said Ash

Zorua and pikachu jumped on the field and started to chase each other.

"Hey pikachu chase me" said Zorua

"You bet" said Pikachu as he used quick attack to chase the zorua.Zorua transformed into staraptor and flew in the air.

"Ok everyone come out" said Ash as he released his Zeraora, Marshadow, Lugia, Kartana, torkoal, electrivire

"Guys we are in wild area, you can relax and Lugia you can fly around." said Ash

As Ash's pokemon decided to explore the area, while there are other pokemon that are looking at the new comers.

But then all of sudden Ash and Go feels a movement under the ground, and a giant steelix errupted from under ground and started to glare Ash and Go after which it released the hyper voice

"Damn, why this steelix is attacking us" said Go

"We don't know , but I think it didn't liked us" said Ash

"Torkoal help" said Ash as torkoal slammed into steelix with flame wheel but steelix slammed torkoal with dragon tail.

"I am going to capture this, " said Ash

"Torkoal use overheat, " said Ash as totkoal released a massive stream of flames that rushed towards the steelix.Steelix then launched dark pulse that hit overheat leads to explosion.

Meanwhile Ash's other pokemon came to help Ash. "Guys you enjoy, let Torkoal battle alone.We know that he can defeat steelix" to which Ash's pokemon nodded and left Ash to battle the Steelix alone.

"Torkoal get near steelix with flamewheel and use eruption, " said Ash to which torkoal nodded and dashed towards the steelix with flamewheel.Steelix launched beam of white sparkling particles that hit torkoal sending torkoal crashed into the field after which Torkoal stood up.

"Torkoal use full power overheat" said Ash but then all of sudden small red energy particles started to appear out of nowhere and the field below steelix started to glow red.

"Hey look, what's happening " said Ash

"Is that dynamax, the phenomenon which we were looking for" asked Go

"Yes , it seems" said Ash as huge red color beam emits from under the field and reaching the sky after which steelix started to glow and grew bigger.

"Run" said Ash and Go as Steelix started to grew bigger and bigger and after few minutes there was ultra huge steelix sixty times bigger now.

* * *

"What's that" said Ash

"Gyarados dynamax " said another voice

When Ash turned there stood Lance who threw giant ball releasing the giant gyarados

"Lance what you are doing here, " asked Ash

"Passing through the wild area, saw the red beam and immediately understood that someone is in danger" said Lance as Go is recording the phenomenon.

"Is this a new phenomenon." asked Ash

"Yes, but will tell you later on" said Lance

"Gyarados use max flare " said Lance as gyarados released the high intensified flame move that strikes steelix it not only intensifies the sun.

"Man this sunlight is harsh, " said Ash covering his eyes

"Torkoal use overheat" said Ash as torkoal released his overheat attack that hit steelix.Both attacks of overheat and maxflare hit steelix knocked steelix out as it falls on the field unconscious.

"Ash capture it, it will help you against gym battles, " said Lance

"I was about to, go pokeball" said Ash as he throws pokeball that captured steelix.

"Okay, steelix is ours" said Ash happily.

"Go did you recorded that" asked Ash

"Yes, and already sent to professor Sakuragi" said Go

"That's great" said Ash but then all of sudden a certain scorbunny came in front of Ash and Go and started to hop in front of them.

"A scorbunny, " said Lance in surprise

"Hey do we know you, " asked Go to which he nodded and then started to toss pebble from his foot

"Wait, are you same scorbunby that took our bag" asked Go at which scorbunny shows a score board with ten number.

"You look good when you are cleaned up, " said Go

"So what are you doing here, " asked Ash

as Scorbunny then pointed at Go.

"You want to go with Go, " said Ash as the sentence sounds weird.

"Listen I wanted to have new as my first partner" said Go making Go disheartened

"Go you need some pokemon first to capture mew" said Ash

"Hmm, so I don't want to make you sad.Ok here you Go" said Go as he threw pokeball at scorbunny making a successful capture.

"I got a hibunny" said Go sending hibunny out.

"Ash since you have steelix and more trained pokemon then why don't you take part on world championships" asked Lance

"I already registered myself, " said Ash showing his rank

"Great, " said Lance as then all of sudden Ash's other pokemon came near him.

"You captured Lugia" said Lance in shock

"Yes, Lugia meet Lance , he is my friend" said Ash at which Lugia gave a nod.

"Ash, you will go far" said Lance

"Return everyone, " said Ash recalling his pokemon.

"Let's go I will tell you both about the dynamax and gigantamax phenomenon" said Lance

* * *

Wyndon Cafe house

Ash, Lance and Go are in Wyndon cafe house where Lance is explaining them the phenomenon of Gigantamax and Dynamax.

" It begins after its defeat thousands of years ago by Zacian and Zamazenta, Eternatus's energy leaked out during its slumber in the form of Galar particles. This resulted in the creation ofPower spots, where trainers can trigger the dynamax transformation. Some power spots had gym stadiums built over them, and others in thewild areabecame pokémon dens, wheremax raid battlestake place. Parts of Eternatus's body, known aswishing stars, rained across Galar, allowing whoever found them to dynamax their Pokémon when at a power spot.Dynamax bands were created to help anyone fully utilize the transformation there." said Lance

"So those are the red particles we saw before the steelix went huge" said Go

"Yes, " said Lance

"So Ash what you are planning to do" asked Lance

"Well I am going to earn badges along with world championship competition" said Ash

"That's good" said Lance

"By the way, you have any info on my dad" asked Ash

"I don't know, his existence is still mystery.We can not trace him since he only communicate when he wants to" said Lance

"I see Alain said the same, " said Ash

"So Lance since you are in world championships, can we have a battle, " asked Ash

"Ash I am already in the semifinals finals.So I am not eligible for normal class battle" said Lance

"I see, " said Ash

"Ash I have to go, I am already getting late for the battle, " said Lance as he left for his destination

* * *

"Thanks nurse joy for treating steelix, " said Ash

"It's my pleasure Ash, " said nurse Joy

"Ok Go, let's go back to Kanto, I can't wait to introduce my newly captured steelix to everyone but then all of sudden there was a huge noise.Ash could see people running around the town.

" Excuse me what's happened" asked Ash

"A hydreigon and rhyperior are fighting and destroying the town" said the person

"Where are they" asked Ash

"Right there, " said the person

"Thanks.Go let's go, we have to save the town" said Ash

"But these pokemon are dangerous" said Go

"But we cannot let the town get destroyed" said Ash but scorbunny is the one who insisted Go to save the town.

Ash and Go started to run towards the direction told by the man.When Ash reached the place he could see that the two pokemon are engaged in a combat without noticing the destruction they ate causing.Ash then sends the electrivire, marshadow, zeraora, torkoal, kartana out

"Pikachu, Electrivire use full power thunder on hydreigon, Torkoal, use overheat on rhyperior, marshadow use shadow sneak into fire and ice punch on rhyperior, Zorua dark pulse on rhyperior, zeraora plasma first on hydreigon, kartana use air cutter on hydreigon" said Ash as the pokemon attacked their respective target but this enraged the two pokemon as they both turned towards the Ash and Go

"Go run, we have to take these pokemon out of the town, so that they cannot destroy the town anymore" said Ash to which he nodded

* * *

After running for twenty minutes, Ash and Go are in forest which is near the town.And the two pokemon are still chasing them.

Hydreigon charged tri attack which Ash ordered pikachu to counter with thunder that pushed hydreigon back.

"So that's what tapu koko meant by pikachu will be over powered." said Ash and Go is shocked to see the power of pikachu.

"Pikachu use electro ball on hydreigon and finish with thunder.Electrivire and Zeraora use thunder and plasma fist on hydreigon" said Ash

"Torkoal, Marshadow, Kartana,Zeraora use darkpulse, overheat, force palm, and furry cutter" said Ash as these pokemon hit rhyperior making his energy down.

"Pikachu use quick attack into irontail on hydreigon.Torkoal use flame wheel on rhyperior.Zorua use dark pulse, Zeraora use spark, Kartana furry cutter on rhyperior, Marshadow use force palm on hydreigon" said Ash

As Ash's pokemon are attacking, both hydreigon and rhyperior are charging their own attack.Hydreigon used dragon rush and rhyperior used rock polish and dodged the attack.Rhyperior appeared behind Ash and attacked him but thanks to Zeraora as his reflexes saved Ash and landed a powerful plasma fist on rhyperior

"Thanks, " said Ash while giving positive nod

Torkoal sends overheat straight on rhyperior crashing it into the tree.On other side Hydreigon is giving tough challenge to his pokemon.

"Pikachu quick use thunder, Electrivire use quick attack on hydreigon.Marshadow use force palm, Zorua use dark pulse, kartana air cutter, torkoal use overheat on hydreigon." said Ash

All pokemon attacked their target sending pokemon at some distance.

Rhyperior launched powerful icywind and hydreigon launched fire spin.

"Pikachu use full power boltstrike on hydreigon, and electrivire power up boltstrike with thunder, torkoal use flamewheel, kartana furry cutter on rhyperior, zorua use copy cat" said Ash

Pikachu used full power boltstrike on hydreigon power up by the electrivire and slammed into hydreigon knocking hydreigon out.On other hand rhyperior is overpowered by the Ash's pokemon knocking it out.

"Pokeball go" said Ash as he threw pokeball and made successful capture.

Go and scorbunny are looking at Ash who successfully captured the two pokemon.

* * *

Two hours later

Back at pokemon center Ash gave his new captures and old pokemon to nurse joy for treatment.Ash is waiting for nurse joy to return with his pokemon.

"Well that was a close call, " said Ash

"Yes, but hey Ash, they are powerhouses and can give you victory" said Go

"Ash Ketchum please take your pokemon" said nurse joy.

"Pikachu, Zorua how are you guys" said Ash gently rubbing the fur of the pikachu and Zorua

"Now Let's go back to Kanto" said Ash as he and Go started to move back to Kanto

* * *

August 8,2019

6:00 A.M

After travelling for long hours Ash and Go are now in the Kanto region.

"Finally we are in Kanto region, " said Ash as he exits the airport

"Now let's go to the nearby forest first" said Ash

"But why, " asked Go

"To let my pokemon out, " said Ash

Deep in the nearby forest Ash is in the clearing.Ash then threw three pokeballs in the air that released hydreigon, steelix and rhyperior

All three pokemon released loud roar and glared at Ash.

"Ok everyone this is Kanto region from where I belong, and now I want to ask you one thing.I am aiming to become the very best for which I am going to compete against multiple trainers which are string too.So would you like to help me.We can grow stronger together.Hydreigon and Rhyperior sorry that I caught you but you were destroying the town, and I can't let that happen." said Ash

"I have lots of strong pokemon, and you guys can train with them.My pokemon would be happy to have you as training partner.And in the process you will get stronger than ever.You got to learn new moves which my pokemon can teach you" said Ash

"So you are in" asked Ash to which they nodded.Steelix grabbed Ash and started to lick him.Once Ash is down Rhyperior gave a crushing hug and hydreigon it nibbles on Ash's head.

"That's great, welcome to the team guys" said Ash recalling them.

"And Go you would love to have a whooping amount of trainng.What you say scorbunny, wanna train with my fire types." said Ash at which scorbunny started to hop in happiness

After a while Go and Ash reached Sakuragi labs.

"That's amazing, " said the professor Sakuragi

"So this is how dynamax phenomenon works." said Sakuragi

"Outstanding works you two," asked Sakuragi

"And congratulations Go for getting starter pokemon" said Sakuragi

"So where is the ego of the kid who always boasted that he will capture Mew as his starter" said Koharu sarcastically.

"I will get the mew don't worry" said Go

"And Ash I got info that you captured three fully evolved pokemon" said Sakuragi

"Come with me I will show you the new team members" said Ash

* * *

"Everyone welcome steelix, rhyperior and hydreigon " said Ash as his pokemon get excited upon seeing new team members.

"Guys go ahead and meet your new friends " said Ash as naganadel started to dance happily

"Pidgeot come with me, let's go and find training spot" said Ash as he hopped on the pidgeot and flew somewhere to find a good training spot.

* * *

(A/N : Hello guys, Ash got to know about dynamax phenomenon, got three new team members.Next time a new adventure will unfold.Till then stay tune.Leave reviews and suggestions )

* * *

**List of Ash's pok****emon:**

Noctowl,sandshrew,venusaur,Lapras,lycanroc,Decidueye,melmetal,Incineroar,naganadel,pikachu,pidgeot ,blastoise,Serperior,metagross,gumshoos,nosepass,kadabra ,Electivire,torkoal,meganium,Feraligatr,scrafty,Garchomp,typhlosion,glalie,boldore,tauros,noivern,donphan,primeape,greninja,muk,gliscor,kingler,Butterfree,snorlax,talonflame,infernape,goodra,hawlucha,swellow,emboar,Staraptor,Heracross,Floatzel,Torterra,crawdaunt,Leavanny,seismitoad,dewott,unfezant,charizard,Lucario,tyranitar,gengar,krookoodile,sceptile,zekrom,solgaleo,buzzwole,Xurkitree,phermosa,kartana,nihilego,blacephalon,guzzlord,Darkrai,Zeraora Marshadow,Lugia,Zorua,steelix, hydreigon, rhyperior,Mr.Mime

**List of pokemon ****Go has:**

Scorbunny


	5. Chapter 5: Pewter City Showdown

Chapter 5

* * *

August 8, 2019

8:00 A.M

* * *

Ash is flying on Pidgeot in search of the training spot until a familiar pokemon appeared in front of Ash.

"Mewtwo" said Ash

"Hello Ash, long time no see" said Mewtwo

While Pidgeot is shocked to see the legendary pokemon in front of him.

"Let's go and talk somewhere else" said Mewtwo as he teleported along with Ash and pidgeot away.

* * *

Ash and Mewtwo are on an unknown location and pidgeot is flying in the air.

This is a large area located in center of mountain range filled with variety of flora and fauna.A huge lake is present in the middle with the fresh water that is falling from the mountain.

"Where are we, " asked Ash

"Unknown location, can't tell you" said Mewtwo to which he nodded

"So why you brings me here" asked Ash

"To make things better.Ash I am sorry to hurt you few years back" said Mewtwo

"Leave that mewtwo, you didn't know what was wrong and what was right.You didn't experienced good things, you experienced bad things only in the form of team rocket." said Ash

"And I went to Alola to see you, and at that time you were battling the shadow mewtwo under the ownership of a trainer" said Mewtwo

"Wait did you saw me battling Tobias" said Ash

"Yes, in that case I wish to join you.And I can say you are wise enough to not to misuse the power of the legendaries." said Mewtwo that shocked Ash

"Wait, if you join me it would be impossible to explain others" said Ash

"Well I can change my appearance and my real signature too.For example " said Mewtwo as he changed into a duskull.

"A duskull, " said Ash to which he nodded

"But how you transformed" said Ash

"You forget I am clone of mew, and somehow I have got transformation ability" said Mewtwo

"So if someone scans you" asked Ash

"Well, try with your pokedex" said Mewtwo

Ash then pointed pokedex at duskull turned Mewtwo.It then showed details of duskull.

"But how, " said Ash

"Simple pokedex uses image recognition, so it can only say what it see" said Mewtwo

"Thank god, " said Ash

"And I can take you here to train everyday for five hours, plus your pokemon." said Mewtwo

"Mewtwo are you sure , what about the other pokemon, clone pokemon" said Ash

"Well, they are strong and they have inhabited the another island.Want to see them" asked Mewtwo

"I want to meet them" said Ash

"Come with me" said Mewtwo as he took Ash somewhere else.

* * *

At some unknown location Ash and Mewtwo arrives.The location expanded wide and multiple pokemon inhabited the place

"Everyone I brought a friend of mine, he is Ash.Hope some of you remember him" said Mewtwo to which they nodded

"Hey everyone nice to meet you, I am glad to see that you survived this world and you are living in harmony with other pokemon too" said Ash at which most of the small pokemon hugged, tackle,lick and dogpiled Ash.

"Hey leave me, I am getting wet" said Ash

"And I am joining Ash " said Mewtwo shocking pokemon at the reveleation

"Anyone wants to come with me" asked Mewtwo shocking Ash at which a vulpix, ninetales,scyther, rapidash, tentacruel steps forward.

"You have alola native ninetales" asked Ash

"Well I saved her from certain wild pokemon, " said Mewtwo

"Very well, you are welcome to the team." said Ash as he gently taps pokeball on their forehead making a successful captures.

Ash then released new pokemon and told them that they are gonna have fun while training with his other pokemon.

"Ash now capture me" said Mewtwo after which Ash captured the mewtwo and sends him out.

"But who is going to save this place" asked Ash

"Ash these pokemon are strong, they can defend themselves " said Mewtwo

"We have to go" said Mewtwo as Mewtwo's friends bids farewell to them.

* * *

Back in Sakuragi labs and professor Oak's lab a huge havoc is created

"Ash, did he captured the legendary mewtwo" said Oak

"What, how come Ash be able to capture the Mewtwo, no one has seen a mewtwo in years." said Sakuragi

"Except the shadow mewtwo that Tobias had" said Sakuragi

"Wait, did I hear Ash captured Mewtwo, as in clone pokemon" asked Go in panic

* * *

Meanwhile Ash and Mewtwo teleported inside the lab.Mewtwo already disguised as a duskull.

"Hey everyone, what happened" asked Ash as they all are glaring at Ash.

"Koharu, Go, professor Sakuragi" said Ash

"You tell us, how did you able to get a Mewtwo" asked Go with his raised eyebrow

"Well I caught duskull here and six more pokemon, " said Ash

"You can not fool us Ash, we know that you have a mewtwo, " said Koharu

Ash looked at Mewtwo and Mewtwo said "I think plan didn't work well"

"Ok fine, mewtwo you can show yourself, " said Ash as duskull started to glow and after that there stood mewtwo.

_"Hello, " said Mewtwo that made everyone fainted._

* * *

After half and hour everyone wakes up in the sakuragi park where Ash has released his new pokemon and then Ash started to explain.

"Look I can explain, " said Ash

"Go ahead, " said Go

* * *

Thirty minutes later

"So this is how I met mewtwo" said Ash

"Amazing, I just can't believe that you got such a strong pokemon." said Sakuragi

"Can I study Mewtwo, " asked Sakuragi

"Sorry to say, but he hates researchers " said Ash

"Don't worry, I can sense he is a good human" said Mewtwo

_"Professor you can study me, after all I assume you haven't seen my species from so close in your life" said Mewtwo_

"Thanks" said Sakuragi

* * *

"See Scorbunny, Ash has so many friends " said Go as vulpix came forward and started to speak with

_"_Hi my name is Scorbunny" said hibunny

"My name is vulpix, " said Vulpix

* * *

For the next three hours Ash made sure that his new and old pokemon get to know each other and his ultra beasts especially.

Meanwhile Go is looking at his pokedex.

"Hey Go wanna see how a real pokemon gym battle takes place" asked Ash

"Yes, " said Go

"Ok then come with me, I am going to pewter city to get my boulder badge" said Ash

"So guys I am going to challenge pewter city gym.So who is up for the thrill" said Ash at which everyone raised their hand.

"Ok, so I can take only six pokemon as I cannot carry you all.It is against the rule. And everyone will get a chance" said Ash

"So let's see who is going with me" said Ash

"As per Pewter city gym info, gym is rock type.And Forest is gym leader" said Go

* * *

"So let's see rockmoves are not very effective against, fighting, ground and steel types.These types are super-effective against rock pokémon which are water, grass, fighting, ground and steel." said Ash

"So by looking at these info, all I can choose from water, fighting, grass, ground and steel types." said Ash

"So six pokemon that can go with me are " said Ash "Melmetal,scrafty, seismitoad, " added Ash

"So new comers need to learn some moves and I have to see their strengths first" said Ash

"So next one is primeape, serperior and then dewott" said Ash selecting his team

"Ash what about me" said Zorua

"Everyone don't worry, those who didn't got the chance they will get in future." said Ash

* * *

With the help of Mewtwo Ash and Go are in front of pewter city gym.

Ash and Go see the two guard standing in front blocking the door. "Trainers state your business" said one of the guard

"I am here to challenge gym leader for the boulder badge" said Ash

"Please show us your Indigo league registration Id" said the guard to which he nodded and showed them the id after which they let them inside.The gym was

completely dark as one spotlight activated showing the face of a

gym leader after which other lights turned on.Gym leader immediately recognized Ash

"Ash it's nice to see you again," said Forrest

"Me ,by the way where is Brock" asked Ash

"Well he is outside, but you are early.He said you will start gym challenge after nine months." said Forrest

"Well I decided to do them side by side of world championships" said Ash

"I am participating too" said Forrest

"Hey can we do two battles, one for normal class and another one for gym battle" said Ash

"Yes we can, " said Forrest as he signalled and a referee enters the battle arena

"Ash since you are Alola champion, I wish to battle you in a six on six battle." said Forrest

"Ok" said Ash as a rock type battlefield appeared

"This is an official six on six gym battle between challenger Ash Ketchum from pallet town and gym leader Forrest slate.The challenger has right to substitute pokemon anytime.Once anyside is out of usable pokemon, the winner will be declared." declared referee

"All rules are clear" asked referee to which Ash nodded

"Please send your first pokemon, " said referee

* * *

Go, Scorbunny are sitting in. the sidelines.With Pikachu and Zorua on Go's shoulder.

"Graveler go" said Forrest sending the rock and ground type.

"Melmetal go" said Ash sending his steel type

"Who is that pokemon Ash, " asked Forrest

"Melmetal, steel type from Alola region" said another voice and when Ash turned he saw Alain and Brock standing there

"Alain, Brock" said Ash happily

"Alain, mom said you went to mount silver for training," said Ash

"I changed the plan,I will be going therr after this gym battle," said Alain

"This is melmetal from Alola region, not many trainer own this kind of pokemon.Only Ash owns this pokemon.

" said Brock

" Graveler use rollout" said Forrest

"Melmetal use ice beam in the ground" said Ash

As graveler is approaching melmetal with rollout, melmetal released ice beam that covered the field making graveler unbalanced.

"Now use double iron bash" said Ash that made Forrest confused and everything is cleared when melmetal started to spin and then launched the arms at graveler that hit graveler sending it knocking into the wall of the gym.

"Such a power, " said Forrest

"Melmetal use flash cannon, " said Ash as melmetal launched beam of white charged particles that strikes Graveler knocking it into the wall once again.

"Graveler use stone edge" said Forrest

" Melmetal brick break" said Ash

Graveler slammed the fist on the ground and then stone pillars errupted from the field moving towards Melmetal.Melmetal used his arms to destroy the stone edge and use brick break.

"Graveler grab the arm and and use flame thrower" said Forrest

As melmetal used brick break Graveler used his both hands to block the attack and then released flame thrower.

"Melmetal double iron bash" said Ash as melmetal rapidly spins its body after which graveler leave the arm and then melmetal slammed it's arms into graveler.Graveler dodged one arm but another arm hit Graveler knocking it into the wall.

"Graveler" said Forrest as Graveler walked to the field with bruises Forrest ordered the Graveler to execute rollout.

"Melmetal use flash cannon" said Ash as melmetal used flash cannon that connected with graveler knocking it out instantly.

"Graveler unable to battle, Melmetal wins" declared referee

"Nice job melmetal, now take a rest" said Ash to which it happily started to spin the hexnuts.

"Return for now" said Ash recalling melmetal.

* * *

"Ash even if you have defeated my graveler, let's see how you going to defeat him " asked Forrest as he released his Rhyperior

"Rhyperior huh, I got a rhyperior today itself and I must say Rhyperior are strong species" said Ash as he sends his primeape.

"So I have to battle this " asked Primeape looking at rhyperior

"Yes" said Ash

"Let the party begin" said the primeape

"Primeape you really mean it" asked Ash

"Yes" said Primeape

"Shall we begin, " asked Forrest

Back in visitor area Go is talking to Alain and Brock.

"So Brock, you were the gym leader but how you gave that title to your brother" asked Go

"Well it started years ago when Ash first came to challenge me and then he defeated me by luck.And seeing his battle passion, I decided to follow my passion and my dad took responsibility of gym leader and then we gave it to Forrest due to his passion for battle." said Brock

"But I am a gym leader too,I battle very rare" said Brock

"Brock I wanna battle you, after Ash's battle" said Alain

"Sure, even I am itching for a great battle" said Brock

Back at the battlefield the battle is about to begin

"You can go first Forrest" said Ash

"Ok then, rhyperior start with focus blast" said Forrest

"Primeape deflect it and then attack" said Ash

Rhyperior smiled and then started to form focus blast and then launched it at primeape.As the orb is approaching primeape, he constantly wait for orb to reach near him.As the orb is near primeape he used rolling kick to deflect the orb back at the rhyperior.Go is shocked to see his pokemon in action, and scorbunny is inspired by the pokemon that Ash has.Rhyperior got hit by it's own focusblast but it did no damage at all, leaving a small scratch.

"Rhyperior use dragonrush, " said Forrest

"Primeape use focusblast on the foot of the rhyperior and use close combat" said Ash

Prineape launched the focus blast that made rhyperior tripped after which prime ape dashed towards the rhyperior.Primeape jumped and landed a punch on the back of rhyperior and then landed a series of kicks on rhyperior's body but it was doing nothing.Looking at the situation, he went back to the Ash's side.

"Rhyperior use rock wrecker" said Forrest

"Primeape use sky upper cut" said Ash

As rhyperior is forming the attack, primape dashed towards the rhyperior.In few seconds primeape is near rhyperior.

Rhyperior then launched the giant boulder at the primeape which collided with primeape, primeape is now under the rock.

"Primeape I know you can do it, " said Ash as boulder started to move and then primeape can be seen holding boulder above him before sending boulder back at rhyperior.He started to glow red.

"Oh no, Anger point" said Forrest

"Primeape use aura sphere followed by close combat" said Ash

Primeape launched the orb of aura at rhyperior and charged at the rhyperior.Rhyperior deflected the aura sphere.

"Rhyperior use dragon pulse " said Forrest

as rhyperior formed the orb of dragon energy.Primeape sends the orb back at the rhyperior that sends rhyperior back and primeape started to assaulted Rhyperior with close combat.After landing multiple punches and kicks primeape is able to land a sky upper cut in rhyperior's jaw sending it crashing into the wall.

"Primeape seismic toss" said Ash as primeape grabbed the arm of rhyperior and slammed it into the field.

"Rhy" rhyperior said as he stood up glaring at the primeape.

"prime" said primeape

"Rhyperior use poison jab" said Forrest as rhyperior charged at primeape

Ash waited and said "Protect" after which an energy dome appeared protecting primeape and shocking Forrest.

"Now, finish with close combat" said Ash as primeape started to land the continuous punches and kicks pushing rhyperior back making rhyperior unable to attack and for finishing touch primeape lands a sky upper cut followed by blaze kick knocking rhyperior out.

* * *

"Rhyperior unable to battle primeape wins" said referee

"Send your next pokemon" said referee

"Tyrantrum go" said Forrest releasing the trex pokemon.

"Primeape return for now" said Ash recalling his primeape back and send serperior.

Once referee give signal Ash commanded first.

"Serperior use attract" said Ash as serperior winked but then nothing happened.

"This is female Ash" said ForrestForrest

"Tyrantrum use dragon pulse" said Forrest

"Serperior use giga drain" said Ash

Tyrantrum launched the pulse of dragon energy, serperior on other hand dodged the attack by quickly slithers under the Tyrantrum and latched herself on her tail.Serperior then glowed green sapping the energy from the tyrantrum.

"Tyrantrum use dragon tail on the ground, " said Forrest

"Serperior quickly use leaf storm" said Ash

Before tyrantrum could slam her tail , serperior detached herself from tyrantrum and appears beneath the tyrantrum's belly and launched the leaf storm that leaves cuts and bruises on tyrantrum

"Now finish Tyrantrum with frenzy plant" said Ash as serperior glowed green after which multiple roots emerged and strikes tyrantrum knocking her out instantly.

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle" said referee

"Ash I am impressed, the way you used tyrantrum's body as a cover and used it to save serperior from attack.Tyrantrum's belly is more vulnerable to attack and serperior being snake is more easily able to move around." said Forrest while recalling the fallen pokemon

" Return " said Ash recalling his Serperior

* * *

"My next pokemon is" said Forrest as he released his Armaldo

"Go dewott" said Ash

"Let the battle begin, " said referee

"Armaldo start with fury cutter, " said Forrest

"Dewott counter with fury cutter too" said Ash as both pokemon charged at each other.

Dewott used his scalchop, and armaldo used his claws and rapidly slashed each other.Both attacks collided sending both pokemon backward.

"Armaldo use stone edge" said Forrest

"Dewot use detect into water pledge" said Ash as Armaldo formed the small projectiles and launched them at dewott.Dewott used detect to dodge the projectiles but few of them hit dewott doing minor damage.Dewott then slammed his foot on the field after which columns of water erupted from underground and finally strikes armaldo knocking out it instantly.

"Armaldo is unable to battle, Dewott wins" declared referee

"Nice job dewott, " said Ash

"Thanks " said Dewott as he started to cover in water veil and started to glow and change shape

"Ash is going to get samurott " said Brock.

When white light of glow ended there was standing samurott.

"Samurott" said samurott releasing loud roar.

"Congratulations Samurott, now have a rest" said Ash as he recalled his water type.

* * *

"Now my next pokemon is" said Forrest releasing Aggron

"Aggron huh, then I select " said Ash as he released his seismitoad

"Aggron start with take down" said Forrest

"Seismitoad use mudshot near the foot" said Ash

Aggron charged at the siesmitoad. Seismitoad takes in a breath and its chin expands. It then opens its mouth shooting out several balls of mud near the foot of the Aggron stopping it in the mid track

"Seismitoad use rain dance" said Ash as seismitoad released the blue orb that formed the black clouds in the sky which started to rain.

"Aggron use hammer arm" said Forrest

Ash smirked and said " Seismitoad dodge and use drain punch"

Seismitoad dodged the attack in a blink of an eye shocking Aggron and landed the drain punch in Aggron's abdomen.The poison touch ability kicked in as aggron covered in the purple hue.

"Aggron use metal sound" said Forrest as Aggron released the harsh sound that is making difficult for seismitoad, pikachu, zorua and scorbunny to standup.The purple hue covered Aggron once again making it scream in pain.

"Seismitoad counter with supersonic" said Ash as seismitoad released the supersonic waves that made aggron scream in pain.

"Seismitoad use earthquake " said Ash.Seismitoad then places his hands on the ground and started to use viberations that made battle field shake.

"Seismitoad finish with giga impact" said Ash

"Aggron giga impact " said Forrest

Both pokemon charged at each other with the giga impact.When both pokemon collided it results into explosion as smoke and dust covered the field.Once smoke cleared there stood seismitoad heavily panting and a fainted Aggron.

"Aggron is unable to battle, " said referee making Ash and Forrest recall their

pokemon.

* * *

"Now for the final pokemon, I select Steelix" said Forrest sending steelix out

"Scrafty go" said Ash sending his dark and fighting type.Ash then take darkinium z from his pocket and placed it in the z ring.

"Let the battle begin, " said referee

"Steelix use stone edge" said Forrest

"Scrafty dodge and use fire punch on steelix." said Ash

Steelix slammed it's tail on the field and then multiple sharped stones erupted from the ground.Scrafty charged at steelix and jumped on the stones to reach near steelix and landed the firepunch in steelix's body making steelix cry in pain.

"Steelix use fire fang" said Forrest as steelix focused and tried to bite scrafty with the fire encased fangs

"Scrafty protect into dragon pulse" said Ash.As steelix is about to bite scrafty , scrafy created the shield that saved scrafty.As steelix retreat back scrafty launched the dragon pulse that strikes the lower jaw of steelix making steelix fall back.Steelix stood back and fired the pulse of draconic energy at scrafty.

"Scrafty use dark pulse" said Ash as scrafty launched dark pulse that destroyed dragon pulse leading to explosion.

Steelix charged at scrafty as it exits from the smoke and strikes scrafty with tail knocking scrafty into the wall.

"Scrafty" said Ash in worry at which scrafty stood up and walked back to the field.

"Steelix stone edge" said Forrest

"Scrafty use dark pulse to destroy stone edge and use incinerate" said Ash as scrafty launched the dark pulse at the incoming stone edge destroying them completely.Scrafty then formed the orb of fire and launched at the steelix.Incinerate strikes steelix leaving the burn on his body.Steelix is now angry.

Forrest started to laugh and said " we are getting ready Ash"

"Steelix use dig" said Forrest as steelix went underground and then appeared from under the ground of scrafty sending scrafty flying in the air

"Steelix use bind and then slam scrafty using iron tail" said Forrest as steelix jumped in the air and binded scrafty in the air and slammed scrafty on the field using dragon tail.

"Now use gyro ball" said Forrest as steelix's body started to rotate leaving white energy and slammed into scrafty.

With all power steelix stood up.

"Now let's take this one stage up.Steelix mega evolve" said Forrest as he pressed the key stone and then steelix started to mega evolve.

"Now let's see how steelix can handle this" said Ash to himself

"Scrafty get ready for zmove" said Ash

as he started to pose series of zmoves."Power of z move be with us" said Ash.Scrafty also started to do zmove.

"Black hole Eclipse, " said Ash as the energy from Ash transferred to Scrafty, scrafty raise it's hands and spiraling sphere of purple, red, and black energy forms above its head. Scrafty then throws the sphere at the steelix, and it expands into a miniature black hole. The Steelix then sucked into the black hole.The black hole then exploded revealing unconscious steelix.

"Steelix is unable to battle, Scrafty wins.Since Forrest is out of usable pokemon, Ash Ketchum legally wins the boulder badge" declared referee

"Nice job Scrafty" said Ash as scrafty becomes tired and fell on his knees.

"Return" said Ash recalling his pokemon.

"Nice job Ash, and we can battle for normal class tomorrow" said Forrest to which Ash nodded

* * *

(A/N: And this is the fifth chapter where Ash got his boulder badge.And new team member in the form of Mewtwo, tentacruel, ninetales(Alolan), vulpix(Kantonian), Rapidash and Scyther.So what you say about this chapter please let me know in the form of reviews and suggestions.)

* * *

List of Ash's pokemon:

Noctowl, sandshrew(Alolan), venusaur, Lapras,lycanroc,Decidueye,melmetal,Incineroar,naganadel,pikachu,pidgeot ,blastoise,Serperior,metagross,gumshoos,nosepass,kadabra ,Electivire,torkoal,meganium,Feraligatr,scrafty,Garchomp,typhlosion,glalie,boldore,tauros,noivern,donphan,primeape,greninja,muk,gliscor,kingler,Butterfree,snorlax,talonflame,infernape,goodra,hawlucha,swellow,emboar,Staraptor,Heracross,Floatzel,Torterra,crawdaunt,Leavanny,seismitoad,Samurott,unfezant,charizard,Lucario,tyranitar,gengar,krookoodile,sceptile,Zorua,steelix,rhyperior,hydreigon, tentacruel, ninetales(Alolan),vulpix(Kantonian),Mr Mime,Rapidash,Scyther,zekrom,solgaleo,buzzwole,Xurkitree,phermosa, kartana,nihilego, blacephalon,guzzlord,Darkrai,Zeraora ,Marshadow,Lugia, Mewtwo


	6. Chapter 6: Pewter City Showdown II

Chapter 6

* * *

Previously:

Nice job Ash, and we can battle for normal class tomorrow" said Forrest to which Ash nodded

* * *

August 8, 2019

4:00 P.M

"Ash here I present you the boulder badge" said Forrest giving Ash the boulder badge.

"We got the boulder badge" said Ash as he places the boulder badge in the badge case.

"Forrest can we do normal class battle someday else" asked Ash to which he nodded

"Ash let me heal your pokemon, " said Brock

"Sure Brock, after all you are a doctor, a breeder, and a gym leader after all" said Ash as Brock took Ash to the large room where he heal the pokemon of gym leaders and challengers.Inside the room was Chansey and a comfey.

Chansey saw Ash and Pikachu and rushed towards them in happiness.

"Hey Chansey , how you doing" asked Ash

"I am doing good" replied Chansey

"That's great to hear" said Ash

"Ash how can you understand pokemon, " asked Brock

"Brock I think the aura is made me able to understand Pokemon" said Ash

"That's great, now you won't be having problem in understanding pokemon." replied Brock

"By the way where are crobat, sudowoodo, Forretress, Ludicolo, Marshtomp, toxicroak and vulpix" asked Ash

"Well they are in backyard" said Brock

"Chansey please heal Ash's pokemon" said Brock to which she nodded and Ash gave her the six pokeball

"Come with me" said Brock as he took him in the backyard which is spreaded in wide area.When Ash enters the backyard he could see multiple pokemon of Brock.

"Hey everyone look who is here" said Brock and when they saw Ash they dashed towards Ash happily.

"Hey everyone long time no see, crobat you are looking strong, geodude you too, vulpix your fur is shining more than before, Sudowoodo you too, you guys are looking great" said Ash at which they happily nuzzled Ash.

"So toxicroak hope you don't poison jab him anymore" asked Ash

"Not required" said Toxicroak while Go is scanning each pokemon

"Brock, Alain and Forrest I want you to meet someone." said Ash

"Who is that" asked Brock and Alain

"I hope you won't freak out" said Ash to which they nodded.

"Mewtwo you can show yourself up, they are friends and no threat" said Ash at which everyone is shocked except Go.

After a while Mewtwo showed himself up

"No way, a mewtwo" said Brock

"Brock this is a same mewtwo that we encountered on new islands and then in Johto region" said Ash

"Hello Mewtwo, " said Brock

"_Hello, nice to see you again" said Mewtwo_

"Also Ash you forgot to tell him that you got Lugia" said Go that shocked Brock even more

"No way, Ash you are shocking and surprising us even more" said Alain

"So Brock and Alain you are taking part in world championships too" asked Ash

"Yes, even Misty is taking part too" said Brock

"I am taking part too" said Alain

"That's great, " said Ash

* * *

After ten minutes Ash and everyone are in thr battle arena

"Alain let's make it two on two " said Brock

"No problem" said Alain

"This is a two on two battle between gym leader Brock and challenger Alain Ketchum for the boulder badge.There will be no substitution allowed." said referee

"Tainers send your first pokemon" said referee

* * *

"Geodude battle time" said Brock as he released his geodude

"geodude" said Geodude

"In that case Bisharp go" said Alain

"Geodude vs Bisharp let the battle begin" said referee

* * *

"Geodude start with fire punch" said Brock

"Bisharp focus blast" Alain commanded

Geodude's arms covered in flames and charged at the Bisharp.Bisharp launched the orb of focus energy at Geodude. Geodude used gyro ball to deflect the focusblast and then tried to land fire punch on Bisharp.Birsharp then jumped in the air and lauched focus blast as geodude missed the target.Focus blast hit geodude leading to explosion.

"Geodude use dig into gyro ball" said Brock

Alain closed his eyes and looked for the geodude.After few seconds Alain opened his eyes "Bisharp jump and use iron head"

As Bisharp jumped in the air, geodude emerged from under the ground and then Bisharp landed the iron head knocking geodude in to the field.

"Now finish with guillotine" said Alain as The blades on Bisharp's elbows glow and then turn light blue. Bisharp then slashes at the geodude with them leading greater damage

"Geo" said Geodude as he started to glow and then there was graveler

"Ok it's going to take long as I thought" said Alain to himself

"Graveler use rollout" said Brock as graveler rolled towards the Bisharp

"Bisharp use metal sound" said Alain.Bisharp then released the metal sound making graveler stop in mid track.

"Now Bisharp use guillotine once more" said Alain as Bisharp dashed at Graveler at such speed that traveller didn't get a chance to dodge and got defeated.

"Graveler is unable to battle, Bisharp wins " said referee making Brock and Alain recall their pokemon.

"Now it's time to the this thing up" said Brock sending his Steelix

"Steelix" said steelix glaring at Alain

"Well if you wanna play with fire, you will get fire" said Alain sending his charizard out

"Charizard vs Steelix let the battle begin" said referee

"Steelix use rock throw" said Brock

"Charizard dodge and use fire punch" said Alain.

Steelix's eyes glowed blue and the rocks on the field floated in the air and darted towards Charizard.Charizard managed to dodge the rock throw and landed fire punch on steelix's head.

"Now overheat" said Alain as charizard released intense flames that engulfed the steelix.

"Steelix under the ground" said Brock as steelix went underground and then came out perfectly fine.

"Now use stone edge" said Brock as steelix slammed the tail making the stone pillars errupted towards charizard.

"Charizard use steel wing " said Alain as charizard used steel wing to destroy stone edge using steel wing and started to hover above steelix.

"Now use fire blast" said Alain

"Steelix dig into flash cannon" said Brock as steelix went under the ground and after a few minute silent Alain speaks

"Charizard fire spin around you" said Alain as charizard created a swirling tornado of flames as a wall.Meanwhile steelix came out with swirling tornado of air that destroyed fire spin

"Now use flash cannon" said Brock as steelix launched the sparking beam of white particles that strikes charizard knocking it on the field.

"Wow Steelix surely have become strong, " said Ash

"Let's take this one step closer, " said Alain and Brock as they showed their keystones.

" Power of the bond, megaevolution initiate" said both Brock and Alain as their pokemon started to mega evolve.

"Wow, this is awesome" said Go recording the mega evolution.

"Charizard use fire spin, steelix use flash cannon" said Brock as Charizard launched fire spin engulfing the steelix, while steelix being engulfed in flames launched flash cannon that hit charizard.

"Steelix underground" said Brock

"Charizard blast burn" said Alain that made Brock nervous

As steelix went underground Mega Charizard X's body becomes engulfed in light blue flames. It then punches the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth , the energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames sending steelix out covered in flames.After few minutes flames died revealing a fainted steelix.

"Steelix is unable to battle, mega charizard wins.Therefore the winner of the gym battle is Alain Ketchum" declared referee as charizard reverted back to the normal form

"Nice job steelix" said Brock recalling the fallen pokemon.

"Charizard nice work" said Alain

"Alain congratulations, here is your boulder badge" said Brock giving the badge to Alain

"Thanks, you were awesome, and your pokemon were too " said Alain

"Thanks, so what is the plan" asked Forrest

"Not decided yet, thinking of capturing some new team members " said Alain

* * *

Ash, Alain and Go are now in pokemon center and Ash recently sent his pokemon to sakuragi institute and got Steelix, Hydreigon,vulpix,Ninetales in return.

"Ash when did you got Hydreigon" asked Alain

"Recently I visited the Galar region, I and Go were in Wyndon where rhyperior and hydreigon were destroying the town." said Ash

As the trio is walking towards the cafeteria the phone of Ash started to ring

"A challenger" said Ash as a teen appear in front of him and a rotom drone flew in.

"Greetings trainers,the world championship normal class battle will begin now, it would be a two and two battle between Ash Ketchum from pallet town and Shawn from petelburg city Hoenn" said drone.

After searching for a battle place they came across a battle field.

"Hope you are ready " asked the teen

"You bet I am ready" said Ash as pikachu steps forward

"Not you pikachu, let others have fun" said Ash as he picks one pokeball.Mewtwo, Zorua and Scorbunny is watching in interest.

* * *

Go exploud" said Shawn releasing the loud noise pokemon from Hoenn region.

"Exploud huh, go my friend" said Ash releasing his vulpix

"Vulpix this will be your first debut battle, are you excited" asked Ash

"Vulpix" said vulpix happily as she got a chance to battle under the ownership of Ash

"Go vulpix , show them your power" said Mewtwo via telepathy to vulpix

"Let the battle begin, " said rotom drone.

"Exploud start with boom burst" said Shawn

"Vulpix dodge using quick attack, " said Ash

Exploud fires a blast of powerful white sound waves from them at the vulpix, vulpix then glowed and dashed towards exploud by dodging the boom burst effectively and slammed into exploud sending exploud few feet back.

"Now use disable, " said Ash vulpix's eyes glowed white outlining exploud disabling the boom burst move of exploud.

"We have other moves too, exploud use echoed voice" said Shawn as exploud released high pitch voice that started to get loud every time making vulpix unable to execute the attack.

"Vulpix use dig, " said Ash as vulpix quickly went underground

"Exploud use echoed voice on the ground, sound can travel fast in solids" said Shawn as exploud started to release the attack in the field making vulpix exit the ground.

"Vulpix use double team into dark pulse" said Ash as vulpix launched the dark pulse that hit exploud leading to small explosion.

"Now use fire spin and finish with hypnosis" said Ash as vulpix released the fire spin that engulfed the exploud , once flame dies vulpix used hypnosis to put exploud to sleep.

"Wake up exploud, " said Shawn but it didn't worked

"Now use fire spin" said Ash as vulpix used firespin that knocked the exploud out.

"Exploud is unable to battle, send your next pokemon" said rotom drone.

* * *

"Vulpix vul" said Vulpix as she started to do back flips in happiness

"Nice job girl, now have a rest" said Ash as he recalled her vulpix back.

"Now my final pokemon is " said Shawn sending Absol

"Ninetales go" said Ash as he released ninetales.As ninetales enters the field hail storm started.Ninetales looked at her surrounding until she saw Ash and she nuzzled him

"Ninetales, this is your first battle, so wanna give a shot" asked Ash to which she nodded

"Okay then, " said Ash glaring at Shawn

Hail storm started to hit the Absol and other pokemon.

"Absol use shadow ball" said Shawn

"Ninetales use ice bean " said Ash

Absol growled and released the orb of shadow energy. Ninetales opened her mouth and released the beam of ice that strikes shadow ball leads to explosion

"Quick attack into, mega horn" said Shawn

"Ninetales use ice shard and then use moonlast" said Ash

Absol glowed white and dashed towards the Ninetales.Ninetales glows light blue and then blue shards of multiple variants of blue colored ice shards shoot from her mouth, with a light blue aura surrounding the shards, leaving behind a light blue trail as the shards fly through the air and then the shards are sent towards the incoming absol.

Absol dodged the ice shards and strikes ice shard with megashorn and then absol strikes the ninetales with quick attack and then slashed her with mega horn.

Ninetales stood up and then launched the moon blast orb at absol.Absol jumped in the air dodging the attack.

"Absol use dark pulse " said Shawn

"Ninetales dodge and use hypnosis " said Ash

As absol launched the attack, ninetales swiftly dodged the attack by jumping in the air and then ninetales released the

hypnotic waves that put absol to sleep.

"Now use dazzling gleam" said Ash as ninetales creates a rainbow colored sphere around its body and slams into the absol sending absol flying in the air knocking absol out instantly.

"Absol unable to battle, " said rotom drone."Your ranks will be updated soon" said drone as it flew away

"Ninetales nice job, " said Ash as he petted her ninetales. Ninetales made Ash fall on floor and started to lick Ash's face.

"Thanks for the nice battle Ash, " said Shawn as he extends his arms.

"Thanks same to you" said Ash as Shawn left Ash, Go and Alain

"Ash I have to go, I need to challenge Cerulean gym" said Alain to which Ash and Go said "Goodluck,and please tell Misty that I will challenge her soon"

"I will" said Alain as he left for the Cerulean city

After three hours Ash and Go are back to sakuragi labs.

* * *

List of Ash's Pokemon:

Noctowl, sandshrew(Alolan), venusaur, Lapras,lycanroc,Decidueye,melmetal,Incineroar,naganadel,pikachu,pidgeot ,blastoise,Serperior,metagross,gumshoos,nosepass,kadabra ,Electivire,torkoal,meganium,Feraligatr,scrafty,Garchomp,typhlosion,glalie,boldore,tauros,noivern,donphan,primeape,greninja,muk,gliscor,kingler,Butterfree,snorlax,talonflame,infernape,goodra,hawlucha,swellow,emboar,Staraptor,Heracross,Floatzel,Torterra,crawdaunt,Leavanny,seismitoad,Samurott,unfezant,charizard,Lucario,tyranitar,gengar,krookoodile,sceptile,Zorua,steelix,rhyperior,hydreigon, tentacruel, ninetales(Alolan),vulpix(Kantonian),

Rapidash,Scyther,zekrom,solgaleo,buzzwole,Xurkitree,phermosa, kartana,nihilego, blacephalon,guzzlord,Darkrai,Zeraora ,Marshadow,Lugia, Mewtwo, Mr.Mime


	7. Chapter 7: Go Catches Pokemon

Chapter 7:

* * *

August 9 ,2018

4:00 A.M

Ash is currently on an unknown location with his pokemon that includes all of his

pokemon.

"Ok everyone , you are wondering why we are this early in the morning at an unknown place.The answer is we will train five hours in the morning and five hours in the night here everyday and you can sleep or rest for the day.Plus this place has sufficient food supply for pokemon like guzzlord and snorlax.And Mewtwo gave permission to use the resources here" said Ash

"We will start with meditation in which Lucario and Mewtwo would help us followed by move tutoring and strength and stamina built up and endurance training.We will do this every morning and in the everning we will do combat,training " said Ash to which they nodded

"And at the end of the daily training session we will improve our bond by having some fun activities." finished Ash.

"Now let's start with the meditation" said Ash as each pokemon sat in a meditating pose while some pokemon like hydreigon closed their eyes and followed Lucario's and Mewtwo's instructions.

After one hour Ash and the group of pokemon ended their maditation session.Now they are in building stamina by doing some running, and heavy workout.With the help of Rhyperior Ash created boulders of the same size of as their pokemon.Primeape,Charizard are helping to improve strength and endurance.

It's already a full hour passed and tthe gang is resting.

"Ok everyone nice job, so now are you ready to learn new moves" asked Ash

at which his pokemon cheered up.

"Let's see which moves to teach you guys.We can learn two moves a day and in a month it would be around thirty moves" said Ash

"Metagross please teach sandshrew gyroball, and gliscor once sandshrew is done with gyro ball teach him xscissor" said Ash to which the three pokemon nodded.

"Rapidash you learn solar beam, hypnosis, fire blast, charizard help rapidash with solar beam and fireblast, and Melmetal you learn solar beam too" said Ash

as melmetal and rapidash went with charizard to learn the moves.

"Scyther and tentacruel you both can rest, I will decide which move to teach you guys later on" said Ash

"Vulpix you can try to learn energy ball, and overheat.Sceptile and Infernape, please teach vulpix energy ball and overheat." said Ash making vulpix, infernape and sceptile went to separate area.

"Hydreigon you learn draco meteor and dragon rush.Garchomp please help hydreigon in learning the draco meteor and dragon rush" said Ash

"Garchomp please help Rhyperior too in learning dragon rush , dragon tail and dragon pulse too" said Ash

"Rhyperior you go and learn from Garchomp" said Ash to which it nodded

"Steelix you can rest for now, " said Ash as steelix went separately.

"Zorua you learn shadow ball, dig, aerial ace as of now" said Ash as he started to look around "Noctowl come here, "

As noctowl came, Ash said " please help zorua in learning shadow ball and aerial ace" said Ash to which he nodded and took zorua with him

"Pikachu you teach Mimey thunder bolt, thunder, thunder punch, shock wave and charge beam.So Mr.Mime can you learn these moves.You can take your time" asked Ash to which Mr.Mime nodded

"Darkrai you try to learn thunderbolt, thunder shock, shock wave , charge beam, and thunder wave.Pikachu" said Ash as pikachu turned to Ash

"And wait pikachu, can you help zeraora too in learning volt switch, charge, thunder punch, wild charge, electroweb, thunder bolt, thunder , thunder wave and iron tail" asked Ash to which pikachu nodded

In this way Ash told all his pokemon to assist other team members to learn respective moves.Mewtwo and Zekrom helping them too

"Hey Lucario, help me teach aura sphere." said Ash to which Lucario nodded

"Ash focus on your aura power and try to concentrate that energy in front of your hands " said Lucario

* * *

August 16,2019

9:00 A.M

It's been full week passed and Ash's pokemon's training coming along very well.They have learned multiple new moves in that time period their strength, speed, endurance, stamina and attack power increased by twenty percent.

"Ash you are doing great, you have managed to learn aura sphere and aura beam " said Lucario

"Thanks, " said Ash

"Everyone I am happy that you are getting stronger day by day.We will continue our combat training in vermillion city" said Ash to which everyone nodded

"Also I am happy that you guys managed to learn new moves and more than the moves we intended to work on in the timespan of seven days.So this is for now.Let's go " said Ash as he and his pokemon transported back to sakuragi labs.

* * *

"Hey what was that" asked Professor Sakuragi

"I think that came from park" said Koharu

"Where is Ash" asked Go

When the trio went to the park they saw Ash with his pokemon standing there.

"Ash Ketchum where were you " said Go

"Well we all were training, " said Ash

Once Ash got freshen up and given his pokemon their meal.Ash, Zorua,Lucario, and mewtwo are in the lab

"Ash I can see your pokemon are looking great,in fact they are looking stronger than last week' said professor

" Thanks, we were training " said Ash

" Mr. Mime " said Mr.Mime

"Hey Mimey why don't you go and meet mom, hope she would like to have you with her" said Ash to which Mr.Mime happily nodded and teleported away

"Did he just used teleport" asked Go with shocked expressions

"Yes he learned it so that he can travel pallet town anytime" said Ash

"Let's go, I need to catch some pokemon, " said Go as he dragged Ash outside.

"Ok fine, come on Pikachu, zorua, " said Ash as he took the two pokemon with him.

"So which pokemon you decided to capture" asked Ash

"I will catch em all, I will complete all evolution lines " said Go

"Good luck, " said Ash

After walking for a while Ash and Go enters the grassy field in the forest.

"Scorbunny you ready " said Go to which Scorbunny puffed his chest.

"Ok, let's see " said Go as he looked around and saw a caterpie.

"Pokeball go" said Go executing a curve throw that captured caterpie.

"Great" said the rotom phone

"We got caterpie" said Go

"Look a weedle" said Go as he executes curve throw capturing the weedle successfully

After which go captured kakuna,metapod, paras, parasect after which they came across the beedrill hive.

"Run " said Ash as Go and Ash started to run to save themselves from beedrill.

"Pikachu use electro web" said Ash as pikachu launched the electric web that made beedrills confined in the web unable to move.Meanwhile beedrill is still chasing them

"Pokeball go" said Go throwing a curve ball making successful capture.

"Great" said pokedex phone.

After searching for more Go came across a butterfree which he caught with the help of Ash.Then Go caught Venonat and venomoth.

"That was hectic" said Go as he and Ash sat near the bush and after a while the bush started to move and a pinsir leapt out of it landing in front of Ash and Go

"Pinsir pin" said Pinsir

"Hey pincer over here" said Ash as he fires aura sphere at Pinsir getting the attention of pinsir

"Pokeball go" said Go making successful capture of pinsir and then a scyther flew towards center of forest from above the head of Go.

"Scorbunny, let's go " said Go as he and Scorbunny ran behind scyther.After ten minutes Go is in the clearing where scyther is resting.

"This is the time, monster ball go" said Go throwing the ball but scyther deflected it with the scyths.

"Go pokeball" said Go throwing more pokeball but not working.

"Go scyther is strong try to battle him with bug types you caught recently" said Ash

"Scy ther " said Scyther as it charged at Go

"Ok, go venomoth" said Go sending his newly acquired venomoth

"Veno" said venomoth

"Check for the moves it knows" said Ash to which Go nodded and then looked into pokedex.

"Ok venomoth use gust" said Go as venomoth flapped its wings rapidly creating low power.

Scyther dodged and flew towards venomoth with high speed and slashed venomoth knocking it out instantly.

"Venomoth return" said Go sending venonat

"Venonat use poison powder" said Go as venonat released purple powder, scyther flapped the wings sending powder back at Go.

"Venonat return" said Go recalling his venonat back.

"Pinsir go" said Go sending pinsir out

"Pinsir when scyther comes near you use bind" said Go as scyther tried to slash pinsir but pinsir made use of its horn

and binded scyther's scythe unabling it

to move.

"Now use seismic toss" said Go as pinsir grabbed the arm and jumped in the air after which pinsir swings scyther before slamming it into the field knocking it out instantly

"Go pokeball" said Go as he successfully captured the scyther

For the next six hours Ash and Go searched the nearby forest and mountain and Go then caught a diglett, dugtrio, pidgey, and a spearow.

"Nice work Go" said Ash

"Wait Go, for today this is sufficient, you should get introduce with your pokemon you have caught today, plus you have just got your starter.And you have enough time to catch more pokemon" said Ash

"You are right Ash, let's go and see our new friends " said Go as he and Ash went back to sakuragi labs.

* * *

"Nice job Go you caught every bug type of kanto region." said Sakuragi

"I want to capture all of them, I will fill the index of pokedex with every pokemon in this world" said Go

"Look, Kanto is organising a pokemon senior division regional pokemon tournament, " said Sakuragi

"A tournament" said Ash

"I can't wait for the tournament " said Ash

"You can use six pokemon throughout the tournament" said Sakuragi

"Where and when is the tournament" asked Ash

"Tomorrow, and it is going to be conducted here in vermillion city's recently build stadium for competition and tournaments " said Sakuragi

"That's awsome" said Ash

* * *

Ash's pokemon:

Noctowl, sandshrew(Alolan), venusaur, Lapras,lycanroc,Decidueye,melmetal,Incineroar,naganadel,pikachu,pidgeot ,blastoise,Serperior,metagross,gumshoos,nosepass,kadabra ,Electivire,torkoal,meganium,Feraligatr,scrafty,Garchomp,typhlosion,glalie,boldore,tauros,noivern,donphan,primeape,greninja,muk,gliscor,kingler,Butterfree,snorlax,talonflame,infernape,goodra,hawlucha,swellow,emboar,Staraptor,Heracross,Floatzel,Torterra,crawdaunt,Leavanny,seismitoad,Samurott,unfezant,charizard,Lucario,tyranitar,gengar,krookoodile,sceptile,Zorua,steelix,rhyperior,hydreigon, tentacruel, ninetales(Alolan),vulpix(Kantonian),

Rapidash,Scyther,zekrom,solgaleo,buzzwole,Xurkitree,phermosa, kartana,nihilego, blacephalon,guzzlord,Darkrai,Zeraora ,Marshadow,Lugia, Mr-Mime,Mewtwo,

Go's captures :

weedle,kakuna, beedrill,caterpie, metapod, butterfree,paras, parasect, venonat, venomoth,pinsir, scyther, diglett, digtrio,

pidgey,spearow


	8. Chapter 8: Senior Cup Tournament

Chapter 8: Senior Cup Tournament

* * *

August 17,2019

9:00 A.M

Next day Ash and Go are at the location of tournament.

"This city surely improved a lot.Last time there was no stadium." said Ash

" Let's register, " said Ash as he and Go went to registration corner

"Hello miss, I want to register for the senior division regional pokemon tournament " said Ash

"Ok give me your pokedex, and six pokemon you want to use" said the person as Ash gave her the six pokeballs.

"And this pikachu and Zorua" asked the person

"Well during battle they will be with my friend Go" said Ash pointing to Go

"Here you go the competition will begin in an hour" said the person

"Thanks" said Ash

"Come on go let have some fun" said Ash

After one hour the tournament started and Don George addresses the crowd.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am Don George from unova region and I am here to tell you some thing.Unova region decided to open battle clubs in the Kanto and other regions.So we are hosting a senior division cup in Kanto region.

" Without any delay, let me get started.We have kanto battle frontier brain pyramid king Brandon as judge.The winner will get to battle the pyramid king Brandon in exhibition battle and he will get one year free membership of battle club " said Don George

"So we have sixty four participants here, it seems like we have mini league here, so there will be one on one battles for the whole tournament.There will be four round elimination, quarter final, semi finals and finals." said Don George

"The trainers will be randomly selected by computer in competition matchups.For the first round the matchups are as follows" said Don George as the big screen displayed sixty four images of trainers and then the images started to shuffle.After two minutes the matchups are decided.First one is Ash to go against a girl named Sakura.

"The first battle is Sakura vs Ash Ketchum in next ten minutes" said the Don George

"Others can wait for their battles" said Fon Deorge.

"Ash is going first huh" said Go

* * *

"Go Arcanine" said Sakura

"Arcanine huh, then go steelix" said Ash sending his steelix out

"Steelix vs Arcanine let the battle begin" said referee

"Arcanine use extreme speed" said Sakura

"Steelix use dig" said Ash

Arcanine dashed at steelix with extreme speed, and steelix dig it's way underground.Arcanine stooped in mid track and then steelix came out from under the feet of arcanine sending arcanine flying in the air.

"Steelix use flash cannon" said Ash

"Arcanine use flame wheel" said Sakura as arcanine curled up covered in flames and dodged the flashcanon and strikes steelix.

"Steelix use screech into rock romb " said Ash as steelix released the high pitch noise making arcanine unable to listen the Sakura's command and then surrounded Arcanine with boulders.

"Now use dragon tail" said Ash as steelix slammed dragon tail on the boulders that revealed knocked out arcanine.

"Arcanine unable to battle, Ash Ketchum moves to next round" said Referee

"Nice job Ash, your steelix is amazing" said Sakura

"Thanks, " said Ash extending his arm and then they shook hands.

* * *

Ash then later met Scott after a long time.

"Hey Scott, nice to see you again, " said Ash

"Same here, you have grown strong." said Scott

"Ash who is this, " asked Go

"This is Scott head of battle frontier of Kanto and Johto" said Ash

"Hello, " said Go

"Hi, " said Scott

"So Ash you decided about that" asked Scott

"About what" asked Ash

"Taking up position as a frontier brain" said Scott

"About that, I thought the position got filled up" said Ash

"Nah, no one has been able to defeat all frontier brains accept you and " said Scott

"And who else defeated all the brains " asked Ash

"Except two people, Paul and Tobias" said Scott

"They defeated the Brandon" asked Ash

"Yes , we offered them the position but Paul said he will defeat you as Brandon lost to you before and Tobias said he want to meet final frontier brain and when I told you defeated Brandon and he said that you can't be that strong ." said Scott

"Tobias challenged us last year" said Scott

"But since you are Alola league champion and you defeated Tobias and Paul then you are still the eighth the frontier brain " said Scott

"What is a frontier brain" asked Go

"A frontier brain is someone who is stronger than elite four and gym leaders, equal to the level of champion" said Ash

and meanwhile Ash heard his name being called out.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome our next round first participants Ash ketchum and Maarku for their second round first battle" said announcer

"I have to go, please meet me at sakuragi labs" said Ash

* * *

"So you are Ash, you won by luck but you won't go further" said Maarku

"We will see, " said Ash

"Trainers send your pokemon, " said referee

* * *

"Hitmonchan go" said Maarku

"Talonflame go" said Ash sending his talonflame

"Let the battle begin" said referee

"Hitmonchan focus blast" said Maarku

"Talonflame use incinerate" said Ash

Hitmonchan firefired orb of focus energy and talonflame launched incinerate that hit focusblast leads to explosion."Ok Talonflame use flame charge" said Ash as talonflame exists the cloud of smoke with covered in the flames.

"Hitmonchan use brick break" said Maarku as hitmonchan jumped in the air amd tried to land brick break

"Ok Talonflame use double team and finish with brave bird" said Ash as talonflame made its multiple copies making hitmonchan to miss tha attack and then talonflame flew high in the air and then descends towards the field with

surrounded in blue flames and charged at hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan stop it" said Maarku as hitmonchan throws its punches but unfortuately talonflame hit hitmonchan knocking hitmonchan out.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle, the winner is Ash ketchum from Pallet town and thus Ash ketchum moves to next round." said referee

"Nice job talonflame" said Ash as talonflame rested on Ash's head.

"Thanks Ash" said Talonflame

"You got lucky this time too" said Maarku as he left the stadium.

* * *

After watching few more battle its now time for Ash to battle once again and this time he is against a person named Shawn.

"Please send your pokemon," said referee

Shawn released the charizard

"Charizard huh, go greninja" said Ash sending his water type

"kouga" said Greninja

"Greninja vs Charizard let the battle begin" said referee

* * *

"Charizard use steel wing" said Shawn

"Greninja double team" said Ash

Charizard flew towards the Greninja with glowing wings.Greninja then jumped in the air and made his hundreds of copies covered the sky.Charizard strikes one copy missing the attack and then charizard continously striked other copies too but he missed the all.

"Where is he "asked Shawn

" Right beneath charizard,greninja use water shuriken" said Ash as greninja launched massive water shuriken that hit charizard making it crashed on the field.

"Greninja full power hydro cannon" said Ash as greninja released a powerful high velocity water stream that knocked charizard out "

"Charizard unable to battle, Greninja wins.Ash moves to next round" said referee

"Nice job greninja" said Ash as both give high five to each other and then Ash recalled his greninja

* * *

"Everyone for quarter finals please welcome Ash ketchum and Tom Shane" said announcer

As both enters the field holding a pokeball in the hand."Please send your pokemon"

"Wow Ash is doing good scorbunny" said

Go impressed by Ash

_"Sure Ash is doing good because Ash is awesome.He is my trainer." said Zorua boasting about Ash_

"Your pokemon are awsome,but I will stop your winning streak," said Tom Shane as he released his gyarados

"Gyarados huh" said Ash as he released his Goodra

"Goodra excited to battle girl" asked Ash

"I am ready and excited" said Goodra

"Let the battle begin" said referee

* * *

"Gyarados use rain dance" said Tom Shane as gyarados summons the black clouds that started to rain.

"Goodra use dragon pulse" said Ash as goodra formed the blue orb in the hands and launched it at Gyarados that took shape of the dragon and strikes gyarados but gyarados didn't showed any sign of injury.

"Gyarados use thunder" said Tom as gyarados launched the thunder in the air.

"Protect " said Ash as blue energy dome surrounded goodra saving her from injury as thunder falls on the shield.

"Goodra launch draco meteor" said Ash as goodra launched the draco meteor in the sky which splits into multiple orbs falling towards gyarados.

"Gyarados use dark pulse " said Tom as grarados used dark pulse that destroyed most of the meteor hit gyarados.

"Gyarados use hydro pump" said Tom as gyarados launched the hydro pump

"Goodra use thunder bolt" said Ash as goodra released the bolt of electricity that

conducted through water that guarados launched and the electricity cursed throught gyarados's body.Electricity electrocuted it knocking out instantly.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Goodra is the winner.Ash moves to next round." declared referee as crowd started to have discussion among them.

Now with only two rounds left Ash's next battle was with a guy and his nidoking

which was easily got defeated by the Ash's emboar.Nidoking was one hit knockout, trained poorly.And Ash is now against his final opponent.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen give a round of applause for Ash Ketchum and Ethan from Johto region." said referee

"Nice to see you again Ash," said Ethan

"Do I know you' asked Ash

"I think you forgot, I battled you when a zoroark destroyed crown city" said Ethan

"I remembered now, you used your Donphan" said Ash to which he nodded

"Nice to see you again, " said Ash

"Trainers ready, send your pokemon," said referee

"Hariyama go" said Ethan

"Hariyama huh, go rhyperior" said Ash sending his rock type.

Brandon is amazed to see the pokemon Ash has and the power they posses

"Hariyama vs Rhyperior let the battle begin" said referee

"Rhyperior time to show your strength" said Ash

"Hariyama start with arm thrust " said Ethan

"Rhyperior dig your tail in the ground" said Ash

Hariyama is charging at rhyperior while rhyperior dug his tail under the ground.Hariyama is thrusting its arms against the rhyperior.

"Rhy" said Rhyperior

"Rhyperior use rock blast " said Ash.As hariyama is thrusting arms against rhyperior.Rhyperior put his arms on hariyama's chest and blasted hariyama few feet back with rock blast.

"Hariyama use force palm" said Ethan

"Rhyperior use rock wrecker" said Ash as rhyperior brings his both hands in front of each other and small stones released and combined to form in big boulders.

As hariyama is near rhyperior, rhyperior launched the boulder at hariyama. Hariyama used its arms to deflect the boulder and came near rhyperior and used force palm sending rhyperior flying in the air.

"Rhyperior use dig, " said Ash after which Rhyperior went under ground.

"Hariyama use earthquake" said Ethan as hariyama jumped in the air and then landed hard on the field creating shockwaves that made rhyperior exit the field.

"Rhyperior use earth power" said Ash as rhyperior stomps the ground, sending a powerful shock wave that creates a crater in the ground.Hariyama got stuck in crater.

"Now use rock climb" said Ash as rhyperior stomps the ground. The ground separates and protrudes from the ground under the Hariyama. Rhyperior then runs up the side of the protruded ground.

"Hariyama use brick break" said Ethan as Rhyperior slides hariyama back towards the edge.Hariyama is now unable to move or execute attack.

"Now Rhyperior use brutal swing into hyper beam" said Ash as rhyperior swings hariyama by arms and throws in the air after which rhyperior launched hyperbeam that strikes hariyama leads to explosion knocking hariyama out.

"Hariyama unable to battle, Rhyperior wins" said referee making Ash and rhyperior cheered up.

* * *

"Now everyone, as decided Ash Ketchum is gets to battle the pyramid king Brandon in one on one exhibition battle" said Don George as Ash looked at Brandon giving a wide smile.Brandon made his way towards the battle field.

"Ash nice to see you have gotten strong" said Brandon

"Thanks Brandon, I was thinking to challenge you once again." said Ash

"Please send your pokemon" said referee

* * *

"Regigigas go" said Brandon releasing his regi titan.

"Regigigas, you caught that" asked Ash to which Brandon nodded

"Ok then Greninja go" said Ash as greninja landed in ninja pose

"Greninja vs Regigigas let the battle begin" said referee

* * *

Everyone is shocked to see the titan pokemon.

"Regigigas use earthquake" said Brandon as regigigas started to stomp on ground creating shockwaves making ground shook.

"Greninja use dark pulse" said Ash as greninja jumped in the air and launched pulse of dark energy towards the regigigas.Regigigas brings his hands forward blocking the attack

"Regigigas use focus blast" said Brandon as regigigas formed the orb of focus energy huge in size and launched at the greninja

"Greninja dodge using quick attack and use night slash on the leg" said Ash as greninja easily dodged the focus blast that exploded near Ash.Force of explosion sends Ash crashing into the wall.Greninja landed the attack on regigigas legs making it fall on the knees.

"Greninja use toxic spikes" said Ash as greninja opens its mouth and a dark purple orb forms inside it. It then fires the ball into the air, which spirals and releases four small streams of purple smoke from the top of the ball.

"Regigigas destroy the toxis spikes" said Brandon

"Greninja fire another one" said Ash as greninja fired another toxic spikes as regigigas used hyperbeam destroying the first toxic spikes.

"Regigigas use brick break" said Brandon as regigigas arms glowed white and slammed the greninja

"Greninja use quick attack to dodge and run around regigigias" said Ash as greninja glowed white and dodged the arm and started to run around regigigas.

"Greninja water shuriken" said Ash as greninja started to launched the water shurikens striking regigigas.

"Hyperbeam" said Brandon as regigigas extends his arms and launched orange massive beam of energy that missed greninja by few centimeters.

"Greninja aerial ace" said Ash

"Regigigas thunder" said Brandon as it cupped it's hands and blue color electric sphere formed in the hands and launched a wave of electricity at greninja.

Greninja dodged the attack by using double team and jumped above the regigigas head and landed the kicks and punches covered in white energy. Regigigas's arms glowed and started to slammed greninja making greninja falls on the field.

"Regigigas use focus blast" said Brandon as regigigas launched the focusblast.

"Greninja use hydro cannon " said Ash as greninja took a deep breath and launched powerful stream of water that pushed focus blast back at regigigas that exploded on regigigas face and hydrocannon throws regigigas backward.

"Regigigas quick use hyper beam" said Brandon as it stood up and launched the hyperbeam from his both hands making hyperbeam strikes greninja leads to explosion on the field sending dust and smoke flying every where.Once the smoke cleared there was greninja lying unconcious severly burned and injured.

"Greninja !" said Ash in worry as greninja stood up and glared at regigigas

"Ash I must say that you have grown stronger but this is just starting" said Brandon

"We are starting too, greninja show them our real bond, our real power" said Ash as he released a wave of aura and then Greninja and Ash did synchro movements after greninja surrounded with the water tornado.

"What's that' said the crowd

" Pikachu what is happening" asked Go at which pikachu just gave a smile.

Water tornado started to disappear and started to accumulate at the back of greninja in the form of shuriken revealing the Ash-Greninja form.

"This kid really becomes stronger than last time" said Scott to himself.

"Whoa , that's amazing" exclaimed Go

"Nice transformation Ash, but this is not going to help you " said Brandon

"Greninja water shuriken" said Ash as greninja picks giant shuriken from his back and throws at the regi.

"Regigigas use thunder" said Brandon as regi launched the thunder that destroyed water shuriken

"Greninja use cut" said Ash as greninja formed the water kunai and charged at the regi.

"Regigigas use hyper beam" said Brandon as Regi launched the hyperbeam.

"Greninja dodge" said Ash as he bent to right and left and then right and then ducked.Greninja then did the same as he slides under the hyper beam, bent left and right and finally greninja is behind regi and slashed the shoulder of regi.

"Damn" said Brandon

"Regigigas use shockwave" said Brandon as regigigas released the electric shockwaves across field that knocked greninja on the field

"Hyper beam" said Brandon as regi fired rapid hyper beams.Greninja's water shuriken got bigger and then greninja jumped high in the air.

"Double team" said Ash as greninja made his copies

"Now let's use ultra water shuriken" said Ash as greninja picks the water shuriken after all copies disappeared and water shuriken becomes large after which greninja raised water shuriken in the air.The greninja covered in water tornado after which orange energy released and water shuriken becomes giant and converted into orange disc.Ash and greninja glowing blue making water shuriken covered in blue aura and then throws at Regi.

"Regigigas use hyperbeam" said Brandon as regigigas launched hyperbeam that connected with the ultra shuriken.Both attacks pushed each other.The will of Ash and Greninja overpowered regi's hyperbeam making water shuriken absorbed the energy of hyperbeam making it bigger and ultimately collided into regigigas leads to explosion covering field with dust and smoke.

"Greninja finish with night slash " said Ash as greninja dashed towards the regi inside smoke and slashed the regi and came back to Ash's side.And when the smoke clears there stood regi which falls on the field unconcious completely knocked out.

Once regigigas knocked out greninja reverted to normal form heavily panting and tired.

"Regigigas is unable to battle, greninja wins.The winner of the exhibition battle is Ash ketchum." said referee

"Greninja return, you did great" said Ash as he recalled his pokemon.After which Ash was awarded with prize and trophy.

"Ash you did great, and as promised you will get one year free membership of battle club" said Don George

"Thanks Don George" said Ash

"Ash Ketchum you proved that you deserve to be a frontier brain." said Scott

"I offer you again, the position is still open"

said Brandon

"But I want to explore the world" said Ash

"Who said you can't explore the world, look at me I travel in my battle pyramid while I hold the position of the frontier brain." said Brandon

"Ok then I will take the position but I want to conquere the all battle frontiers." said Ash

"So do we have any other battle frontier apart from Hoenn and Sinnoh" asked Ash

"Yes we have for Kalos and Galar combined" said Scott

"I want to challenge all of them," said Ash

"Ok but you have to start with Hoenn then Sinnoh and last Kalos one" said Scott

"Ok then, count me in" said Ash

"So we have to go, so that we can tell others that you are challenging us once again.Especially Anabel she wanted to have a rematch against you especially when she saw you defeat the Tobias" said Brandon

"Scott will tell you the exact date you can start battle frontier challenge" said the Brandon.

"Bye Brandon and Scott "said Ash

After twenty minutes Ash and Go are back at the institute.

" Nice job Ash, you won the competition.We are proud on you" said Koharu

"Thanks, hope Guzzlord didn't give any problem at all" asked Ash

"No he didn't gave any problem" said Sakuragi

* * *

(A/N : This is the eighth chapter came to an end.Ash battled Brandon once again in an exhibition match.So what you think of this chapter please let me know in reviews and suggestions.Till next chapter stay tuned.)

Ash's pokemon:

Noctowl, sandshrew(Alolan), venusaur, Lapras,lycanroc,Decidueye,melmetal,Incineroar,naganadel,pikachu,pidgeot ,blastoise,Serperior,metagross,gumshoos,nosepass,kadabra ,Electivire,torkoal,meganium,Feraligatr,scrafty,Garchomp,typhlosion,glalie,boldore,tauros,noivern,donphan,primeape,greninja,muk,gliscor,kingler,Butterfree,snorlax,talonflame,infernape,goodra,hawlucha,swellow,emboar,Staraptor,Heracross,Floatzel,Torterra,crawdaunt,Leavanny,seismitoad,Samurott,unfezant,charizard,Lucario,tyranitar,gengar,krookoodile,sceptile,Zorua,steelix,rhyperior,hydreigon, tentacruel, ninetales(Alolan),vulpix(Kantonian),

Rapidash,Scyther,zekrom,solgaleo,buzzwole,Xurkitree,phermosa, kartana,nihilego, blacephalon,guzzlord,Darkrai,Zeraora ,Marshadow,Lugia, Mr-Mime,Mewtwo,

Go's captures :

weedle,kakuna, beedrill,caterpie, metapod, butterfree,paras, parasect, venonat, venomoth,pinsir, scyther, diglett, digtrio,

pidgey,spearow


	9. Chapter 9: Saffron City Gym

August 17,2019

6:00 A.M

* * *

Ash is currently training with his fighting type pokemon."Oh come on lucario and primeape hit me hard" said Ash

"Really " asked primeape as both lucario and primeape smirked and primeape kicked hard in Ash's abdomen and Lucario

gave rolling kick sending Ash crashing into nearby tree

"Well I didn't asked to kick me that hard" complaint Ash while standing up

"Mewtwo wanna try " asked Ash

"Thanks for asking, but I don't wanna hurt you" said Mewtwo

* * *

After training for three hours Ash and his pokemon are tired and resting.

"Pikachu what should we do now," asked Ash

"cerulean gym" said pikachu

"Challenge Misty " asked Ash

"Yes, why not" said Pikachu

"What about me, when I will get to battle" said Zorua

"You will in next gym or any other battle" said Ash

"And me," asked Lugia

"I am saving up you legendary,mythical and ub's for Tobias.I know that I got to face him again in the future.His legendaries vs you.Or if I came across any legendary pokemon then I will battle them" said Ash

"Mewtwo, why don't you take zekrom, lugia,darkrai, marshadow,zeraora,solgaleo, and ub's to somewhere else so that they can have some fresh air." asked Ash

"Very well, I know a place sufficient for them to stretch their wings or legs " said Ash as mewtwo teleported away with the legendary,UB's and mythical pokemon.

"Now since they are going to have fun, I can battle with Misty" said Ash

"But didn't we have to pass through saffron city " asked Pikachu

"Yes, we have to, I got an idea,let's battle Sabrina and then we will fight Misty." said Ash

"Nice idea" said Ash

"So let's see which pokemon to take," said Ash

"psychic types are weak to psychic,steel and dark and vulnerable to bug, ghost and dark. " said Ash

"Let's take hydreigon, mr.mime, gengar, zorua for saffron city gym." said Ash

"For cerulean city gym let's take grass and electric type.Pikachu want to battle Misty." asked Ash to which he nodded

"So you, decidueye, and electrivire" said Ash to which he nodded.As Go got to know that Ash is going for a gym battle Go also tagged along with scorbunny on his side.

* * *

Ash and Go are walking towards Saffron city on route six.Both of them are in the forest outside vermillion city.

"Yippee I got to battle in a gym match" said Zorua happily as she started to do backflips but then all of sudden a mechanical arm grabbed pikachu and zoua.

"Who is that" asked Ash

"Prepare for trouble" said the voice

" and make it double" said another voice

"Team rocket leave my pokemon, " said Ash as he looked at team rocket who are in their ballon with pikachu being held in robotic arm.

"You think we are that fool to let your powerful pokemon go away" said Meowth

"Scorbunny use double kick" said Go as scorbunny jumped but another arm grabbed scorbunny

"Oh no, I didn't bring any of my pokemon" said Scorbunny

"I think I have to show you that not to mess with me again, or my friends or any innocent human or pokemon" said Ash as he started to glow blue, formed a small blue orb between his hands and then aura sphere formed in his hands which Ash launched at the team rocket that piereced the ballon making the trio fall on the field releasing the pikachu,zorua and scorbunny from the grip.

"Now gengar, hydreigon, mr.mime, electrivire, decidueye come out" said Ash sending his pokemon out.

"You think that we are going to loose, " said trio as a small rocket like device landed.They put meowth upside down after which two pokeballs released.

"Dragonair, Victree " said the two pokemon.

"Hydreigon use incinerate,mr.mime use shadow ball, gengar shadow ball,zorua dark pulse,decidueye leafage,electrivire thunder,pikachu thunder" said Ash as all pokemon released the attack that knocked two pokemon of team rocket instantly and thrown them into the sky.

"Team rocket blasting off again" said Team rocket

"They never stop chasing us" said Ash in low tone

"Who were they" asked Go

"They are members of evil team known as team rocket and you won't believe they they are chasing me in order to capture my pikachu from past seven years in every region that I travelled." said Ash

Ash then recalled his pokemon back.

"Meanwhile a small male and female nidoran came in front of Ash and Go engaged in a love session.

"Pokeball go" said Go throwing a curve ball which successfully captured poison types.

After walking for three hours Ash and Go decided to take a break.Meanwhile Go captured the ratata, a pidgeoto,psyduck,a growlithe,vulpix,sandshrew and bellsprout

"Hey guys, I am Go your new friend" said Go to his new pokemon at which they happily started to lick Go.

After travelling for three more hours Ash and Go are now at Saffron City.

* * *

"Lets get check our pokemon and then let's go to saffron city gym." said Ash as

both made their way towards the pokemon center.

After a full hour of checkup Ash is now ready to challenge the saffron city gym.

* * *

Saffron City Gym

4:00 P.M

"Pikachu remembered the gym" asked Ash

"How could I forget that, the psychotic sabrina made us into a doll" said pikachu

"Let's get Inside" said Ash as the door started to open on his own.

"Ash what is happening" asked Go completely shocked.

"Relax that's Sabrina, she is psychic and can use telekinesis" said Ash

"Just like magneto, or Jean grey from X-men" asked Go

"Yes, like that" said Ash as both made their way inside

"Hello Sabrina, you here" asked Ash as the gym is completely dark

"Hello Ash, nice to see you" said Sabrina as she floated towards Ash and Go

"Same here, and by the way I brought someone you knew" said Ash as he released Gengar

"Gengar gen" said Gengar as he started to laugh and take a bomb from inside him and gave to Sabrina that blasted covering her,Go and Ash in smoke.

"You didn't changed at all, did you Gengar" said Sabrina

"Come inside, first of all have some snacks and then we can do battle" said Sabrina

"She is nice" said Go

"What you thought, she gonna eat you" asked Ash

"Dad look who is here" said Sabrina as her dad came into view.

"Hello sir, how are you, " asked Ash

"I am great, doing well.Helping Sabrina with gym" said Sabrina's dad.On dining table Ash and Go made themselve comfortable.

"So Ash I saw your Alola league battle, congratulations for your victory" said Sabrina's dad

"Thankyou" said Ash

"Infact gengar is the one who helped me a lot and my other pokemon.I wanted to thank you for training gengar so well" said Ash

"No problem Ash ,I can do this much for a friend" said Sabrina

"Wow Ash, I didn't know that you are friends with gym leaders,champions and elite four members" said Go

"By the way Ash you didn't travelled other regions" asked Sabrina

"Well I am challenging gyms of kanto once again, and pokemon world championships along with that I am planning to challenge kanto battle frontier." said Ash

"Well that's lot of task for you.If I am not wron I heard you defeated Brandon and he offered you the position of the frontier brain" asked Sabrina

"Well yes he did, but I denied because I wanted to travel and get stronger" said Ash .After twenty minutes Ash and Sabrina are on the battlefield facing each other.

"Ash want to make it three on three" asked Sabrina

"Sure, I would love to do that" said Ash as Sabrina's dad become referee

"This will be a three on three battle for the Marsh badge.Challenger can substitute pokemon anytime.Once any side is out of usable pokemon,the winner will be decalred " said Sabrina's dad

"Clear" asked Sabrina's dad to which Ash nodded

"Now trainers send your first pokemon" said Sabrina's dad

* * *

Go" said Sabrina sending her

" Hydreigon go" said Ash sending his dragon type pokemon.

"Gardevoir vs Hydreigon let the battle begin" said sabrina's dad

"Ash you can go first" said Sabrina

"Hydreigon are you ready" asked Ash at which he nodded and said "yes"

"Hydreigon use fire spin" said Ash

"Teleport" said Sabrina as she commanded Gardevoir telepathically

"So you can command your pokemon like Anabel of frontier brain can do." said Ash

"Yes" said Sabrina

"Moonblast'" commanded Sabrina as Gardevoir launched the moonblast that hit hydreigon knocking on the field.

"Hydreigon use tri attack" said Ash as hydreigon opens the mouths on its three heads and charges an orb of energy before each of them, all with different colors. It then fires anIce-type move from the left arm head, aFire-type move from the middle head, and anElectric-type move from the right arm head at the gardevoir.Gardevoir teleported away.

'Fire and ice punch' said Sabrina as Gardevoir landed fire and ice punch on Hydreigon sending ot crashing on the field.

"Oh no, Gardevoir's teleport is making difficult for Ash to land attack on her" said Go

"Hydreigon get up buddy ," said Ash as hydreigon stood up and flew back in the air.

"Hydreigon use dragon pulse on Gardevoir" said Ash as gardevoir launched the dragon pulse but unfortunately gardevoir teleported away.

"Dragon rush" said Ash

"Teleport and focusblast"

Hydreigon rushed at gardevoir but as ususal gardevoir teleported and used focusblast that strikes hydreigon crashing it on the floor.

Ash gritted his teeth.He knows that he need to work on defeating teleport.

"Let's see ,Lucario told that we aura users can sense the aura of pokemon and with ot we can detect where the pokemon can appear if able to teleport" thought Ash

as he closed his eyes

Sabrina is looking what Ash is doing as Ash started to glow.

"What is this going on" said Sabrina

Ash can distinguish the aura traces of everyone in the room."Hydreigon use dragon pulse". commanded Ash after which hydreigon launched dragon pulse at the gardevoir.Gardevoir teleported away.Ash could see the aura trace of gardevoir which he could not see by normal eyes.

"Hydreigon use tri attack and prepare for incinerate" said Ash with his closed eyes.As Gardevoir launched the attack gardevoir teleported and Ash could see the movement of gardevoir's aura to the left of hydreigon.

"Hydreigon fire incinerate to your left" said Ash as hydreigon released high intense flames which engulfed gardevoir as Sabrina was shocked.

"Hydreigon use tri attack and prepare dragon rage " said Ash while closing his eyes as hydreigon fired tri attack as gardevoir teleported away.

"Fire dragon rage straight in your front" said Ash as hydreigon fired the dragon rage that connected with the gardevoir.Gardevoir crashed into the wall of the gym.

"Gardevoir use re" said Sabrina but gardevoir fainted on the spot.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, Hydreigon wins" said Sabrina's dad

"How Ash is able to detect Gardevoir.No way, he , he is an aura user" thought Sabrina

* * *

"Please send your next pokemon" said

Sabrina's dad

"Go espurr" said Sabrina sending her espurr

"Mr.mime battle time" said Ash sending his Mimey

"Mr mime vs Espurr let the battle begin" said Sabrina's dad

"Espurr use psychic" said Sabrina

"Mr.Mime teleport into barrier, create a wall around espurr " said Ash

as Mr.Mime teleported away and appeared behind Espurr, moving his hand front of him.Mr Mime teleporting fast and placing invisible wall.

"Destroy the wall with telekinesis" said Sabrina as espurr started to glow sending the shattered glass all over the place.The pieces started to glow blue and swirled around espurr and darted in all directions.

"Mr.Mime use light screen " said Ash as mr mime created the pink wall that protected the Mr .Mime

"Now use charge beam" said Ash as Mr.Mime created a small glass piece and started to rub on his head which started to surrounded with electricity

"Espurr use dark pulse" said Sabrina as espurr released dark pulse after which mr mime teleported away and launched the powerful charge beam that engulfed espurr in electricity knocking it out instantly.

"Espurr is unable to battle, Mr.Mime wins" said Sabrina's dad

"Mr Mime nice job, return for now" said Ash as he recalled his pokemon

"Interesting, you defeated two of my pokemon, but let's see how you defeat him" said Sabrina as a pokeball floated towards her hand and then she released her Alakazam and alakazam had a mega band on his forehead.

"Your Alakazam can mega evolve huh" asked Ash

"Yes, " said Sabrina

* * *

"Alakazam" said Alakazam making his spoons floating in the air.

"Let's see which pokemon to use, zorua or pikachu" thought Ash

"Pikachu come on buddy" said Ash as pikachu jumped on the field releasing electric waves from his cheeks.

"Alakazam vs Pikachu let the battle begin" said Sabrina's dad

"Pikachu start with electric terrain and then use thunderbolt" said Ash

"Teleport " said Sabrina

Ash's pikachu launched the electricity all over the field covering it with electricity and then launched thunderbolt towards Alakazam but it got teleported away and appeared above pikachu.

"night shade" said Sabrina as alakazam released the dark waves at pikachu.

"Counter shield. " said Ash as pikachu spun on his back releasing the electricity that blocked the nightshade and trapped the alakazam in electric cage.Alakazam teleported but hit by thunder shock in the process.

"Now use iron tail" said Ash as pikachu jumped and swings his iron like strong tail at Alakazam.

"psychic" said Sabrina as Alakazam stopped pikachu in mid air.

"Pika pi" said pikachu as he was struggling to get free.

"Alakazam " said Alakazam slamming pikachu into the gym walls multiple times finally letting pikachu fall on the field.

"Pikachu, " said Ash in worry

"Ash last two pokemon you battled were just at power levels not even at ten percent of Alakazam.Gardevoir I used was hurt when I found her two months back in the hoenn region and espurr you battled was harched from eggs five months back." said Sabrina shocking Ash

"So do you still want to continue " said Sabrina

"Sabrina you forget that I have all my pokemon able to battle too.So pikachu get ready for the battle" said Ash as pikachu stood back glaring at the Alakazam

"Ok then pikachu use quick attack" said Ash

"Telekinesis" said Sabrina as Alakazam stoped pikachu throwing him in the wall.

"Sabrina's Alakazam is strong, he is not even in his mega evolved form." thought Ash.Ash is unable to see his pikachu getting hurt by alakazam.

_"Pikachu can you hear me" asked Ash to his pikachu while trying to make connection via aura.Pikachu who is laying on the field is trying to get up until he heard Ash's voice in the mind._

_"Ash is that you, are you communicating via aura" asked Pikachu_

_"It seems so, just listen to me , I don't know how to get rid of alakazam's psychic attack.But you know that ghost type attack can negate psychic type attack" said Ash_

_"Yeah, so" asked Pikachu_

_"Did you forget what happened when grottle swollowed the energy ball" aksed Ash_

_"Yes, he surrounded by the green aura" said pikachu_

_"That's what I want to say, you make small shadow ball of the size you can eat and eat multiple shadow ball, so that you will be surrounded by shadow aura" said Ash_

_"Clever" said Pikachu_

"Pikachu shadow ball" said Ash that shocked everyone, even Go

"What pikachu knows shadow ball" said Sabrina

"Yes," said Ash as pikachu formed small shadow ball making Sabrina laughed hard

and said "That small shadow ball,you think it can hurt alakazam"

"Who said we are going to launch it at alakazam, eat it pikachu the more you can the better it would be" said Ash

Sabrina is confused and so Go is as pikachu started to eat mini shadow balls for next two minutes and he stopped until pikachu started to glow surrounded by ghostly aura.

"Now use electroweb and boltstrike" said Ash as pikachu created energy dome which is covered with ghostly energy and then pikachu launched the electroweb that is glowing black.

"Alakazam use psychic on electroweb" said Sabrina as alakazam tried to stop electroweb but it didn't worked and captured alakazam after which pikachu charged at alakazam with boltstrike covered in green and black energy.

Alakazam tried to teleport but it didn't worked as ghost energy covered electroweb and pikachu collided into the Alakazam sending alakazam crashed into the wall releasing dust on the field Sabrina and Ash covered their eyes.

When smoke cleared there was standing Alakazam.

"Revover " said Sabrina shocking Ash

For the next five minutes Ash tried to land a hit on Alakazam but it didn't worked.

* * *

"Alakazam mega evolve" said Sabrina showing her key stone making it to evolve in to mega alakazam.

"Pikachu is tired, I can't risk the life of pikachu" said Ash to himself.

"Alakazam use shadow ball' said Sabrina as Alakazam launched dark orb and pikachu deflected it with iron tail.

"Pikachu let's finish with zmove" said Ash to which pikachu nodded as Ash gave pikachu his hat and then the electrium z converted to pikashuniumZ.Pikachu strikes a series of synchronized poses with Ash to build Z-Power.

"Alakazam night shade full power combined with psywave" said Sabrina

"10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt " said Ash as pikachu as Pikachu then leaps into the air and absorbs electricity from dark storm-clouds that have formed above it. Pikachu then fires seven bolts of electricity, each a different color of a rainbow, at the Alakazam.

"Alakazam push pikachu back" said Sabrina as alakazam covered pikachu in psychic grip and dark pulse and psywave is hitting pikachu

"Pikachu go full power" said Ash as pikachu pushed himself against Alakazam and finally overpowered him. Alakazam's psychic grip breaks and finally pikachu hit alakazam releasing dust and smoke.Once smoke cleared there was laying unconcious Alakazam and pikachu.

* * *

"Pikachu and Alakazam are unable to battle, this is a draw.With two pokemon still able to battle, Ash Ketchum is the winner" said Sabrina's dad declaring Ash as winner.

"Pikachu are you okay" asked Ash as pikachu gave thumbs up.

"I am glad you okay. Please have a rest" said Ash

"Ash nice battle, by making pikachu eat shadow ball you shocked us.Here is your badge." said Sabrina giving the gym badge.

"Thanks," said Ash taking marsh badge

"You are strong Ash, no wonder you are the champion" said Sabrina

"Thanks, I have to go and heal my pokemon" said Ash

"Gengar come on" said Ash as Gengar, Ash and Go bids farewell to Sabrina and her dad and made their way towards the pokemon center.

* * *

"Ash your pikachu is injured and he needs to rest for next two days" said nurse Joy

"Ok then I will stay here" said Ash to which she nodded giving keys to Ash and Go

(A/N: Hi everyone,I hope you liked this chapter.Ash battled Sabrina and in next chapter Ash will battle Misty.The more battles are coming soon so stay tuned.)

* * *

Ash : hydreigon, mr.mime, gengar, zorua,

decidueye,electrivire.

Go's new captures: ratata, pidgeoto, psyduck, growlithe, vulpix,nidoran(m,f) sandshrew,bellsprout


	10. Chapter 10: Dragonite Paradise

August 17,2019

5:00 P.M

* * *

Ash is currently in the lobby of pokemon center where he is in deep thought.

"Ash what are you thinking," asked Go

"About the Saffron city gym battle," said Ash

"You won that recently, so why worry" asked Go

"It's not about winning Go, I want to know how can we tackle the psychic types because I have to face psychic types sometimes in my journey." said Ash

"I just wanted to stop psychic type's telekinesis to reach near us" said Ash

All of sudden Ash slapped his face."How could I forget that" said Ash

"What," asked Go

"That protect can block psychic attacks too, and pikachu and my other pokemon knows the move" said Ash

"I think I have to learn to stay calm during battles" said Ash

"Go I am coming in ten minutes,come on Zorua" said Ash as he walked towards the observation area where pikachu is resting.After a minute Ash is in the observation room

"Hey pikachu," said Ash making pikachu opened his eyes

"Are you okay" asked Ash

"Yeah, " said pikachu

"You have to stay here for two days, " said Ash

"Oh no" said Pikachu

* * *

Two days later Ash and Go are ready to go towards the Cerulean city.Ash sent his Hydreigon and Mr-mime back to sakuragi institute and called his lucario, zekrom,guzzlord zeraora, darkrai, marshadow,nihilego,Lugia and Mewtwo

"Ash it's already eleven and we have to start moving now" said Go

"Ready pikachu" asked Ash to which he nodded

"Zorua you will battle Misty, I promise" said Ash as zorua transformed into fletchling and perched on Ash's shoulders

After walking for two hour Ash and Go are near route twenty four where Ash and Go heard a voice.A cry of a pokemon.

"Go you hear that" asked Ash

"Yes, I think a pokemon is in danger" said Go

"This way," said Ash as they enters the deep forest.When Ash and Go enters the the forest.After runing for ten minutes they are in a clearing whare a cave can be seen and outside the cave a shinx and an axew can be seen escaping from the clutches of a pokemon.

"Aerodactyl, but these pokemon extincted millions of years ago" said Go

"Maybe some trainer tried to resurrect amber fossil and it escaped from there" said Ash

"Or the aerodactyl have eaten the trainer of shinx and axew alive" said Go

"How can you be so sure," asked Ash

"Look behind shinx and axew, a head band and a pokedex is laying there, and don't forget the blood stains on the claws and wings of aerodactyl." said Go while observing with the binoculars.

"Shinx is scared," said Ash as he could see aerodactyl is flying towards the shinx.

"And so is axew" said Ash

"I can't let the two pokemon get eaten alive," said Ash as aerodactyl was about to open its jaws.

"Lugia use hydro pump" said Ash as Lugia sent high intensity water stream striking aerodactyl knocking it in the wall of the cave.

"You guys okay" asked Ash to which the two pokemon nodded

" Hey Aerodactyl if you want to fight, then come at me" said Ash as arrodactyl leapt at Ash but Ash then formed aura sphere and launched at the aerodactyl.Aerodactyl dodged the attack and launched supersonic.

"Mewtwo use psychic to stop Aerodactyl" said Ash as mewtwo got visible and holded aerodactyl in the air and then threw it in the wall

"Guzzlord come out" said Ash sending his massive beast making axew and shinx hid behind Ash and what aerodactyl did was shocked everyone.Aerodactyl hid behind a tree.

"Aerodactyl come out, I want you to have a one on one conversation with you" said Ash as aerodactyl flew towards Ash and landed in front of Ash completely having fear of Ash's guzzlord.

"Aerodactyl, you ate the owner of these pokemon, and now you wanted to eat them alive" said Ash

"Sorry," said Aerodactyl

"Um mewtwo can you take aerodactyl to some other place where it can live freely" asked Ash

"Ash this is a fossil pokemon, and you are leaving him" asked Go as he scanned the pokemon.

"But I don't know if it could adjust with my pokemon and I know the sakuragi lab going to be clumsy " said Ash

"Please capture me, and I promise I won't try to eat your pokemon" said Aerodactyl

"What to do guys" asked Ash

"Take it in" said pikachu, zorua and guzzlord.

"You sure," asked Ash to which his pokemon nodded

"Ok then, aerodactyl welcome to the team " said Ash as he captured aerodactyl successfully.

"Now you two, you are free to go back to your trainer's parents" said Ash

"First of all let's go to cerulean city pokemon center and police station to file report of your dead trainer which made them sad.

"Hey, I know it is quite sad that you lost your trainer.I know that your trainer was your best friend and I can feel you loved them." said Ash

Ash and Go arrived near Cerulean city on Lugia.Lugia landed in dense forest.

"Lugia thanks, now have a nice rest" said Ash recalling his pokemon.

* * *

After ten minutes they both arrived at the police station

"Oh, I see.These pokemon's owner is dead.Thanks Ash, for informing us" said Jenny

"I will contact the family of the trainer to which these pokemon formally belonged to" said Jenny

"Now you both have fun guys, and listen you are never alone, your trainer is inside your heart" said Ash to which they happily nodded

"We have to go officer Jenny" said Ash as he and Go send goodbye to the pokemon and they happily bid farewell to the Ash.

* * *

After ten minutes Ash is inside the gym

"Sorry Ash, Misty is out of town for two weeks, she is in the orange islands training for the pokemon world championships" said Daisy

"Come on I wanted to challenge her" said Ash with heavy heart."Okay then, I will come after two weeks" said Ash as he and Go left the gym.

Ash and Go are walking on the busy street looking to eat something until they passed the pokemon center and officer Jenny stopped the Ash

"Ash we have a good news," said Jenny

"I contacted the family of the owner of the pokemon, they took the news very hard.They said that please give the both pokemon to the kid who saved them.Also they sent four more pokemon to give you" said Jenny

"But" said Ash as interrupted by Jenny

"They said that she was the only daughter of them and no one in the family is into pokemon training stuff.So they told me to gave these pokemon to you" said Jenny

Ash send the four pokemon out as they started to look at their surroundings to look for their trainer.

"Where is Emma" asked misdraveous

"She is dead" said Axew

"What but how" asked Misdreavus

"Aerodactyl ate her alive" said Shinx

"No way" said Ralts as togepi started to cry

"Guys hello, my name is Ash.I know how you feeling.I know when you loose someone you know and someone is close to your heart" said Ash

"I lost one friend even we known each other just for a short period of time." said Ash as he picked togepi in his hands making Togepi stopped from crying.

"Listen, officer Jenny and your trainers parents wants you to go with me as there is no one to train you there.And they wanted you to be strong.So would you liketo come with me, as my friend.I promise I will give you same love that I give to my other pokemon." said Ash

"I promise," said Ash as he extends his hands after which the pokemon extends their hands too.

"Ash take care of them," said Jenny

"Don't worry Jenny, I would love them like they are my friend." said Ash

"Come on guys, let me introduce you to my other pokemon," said Ash as he picks togepi on his hands and other pokemon floated or walk along with Ash until he and Go came into the clearing in a forest near Cerulean city

"Guys let me show you my pokemon then Go will show his pokemon.You have already met Scorbunny, pikachu and Zorua" said Ash as zorua transformed back into real form.

"Mewtwo show up yourself " said Ash as mewtwo appeard in fromt of the new pokemon.Ash then send his all pokemon.

"Guys these are our new team members.Their trainer is dead as Aerodactyl ate her." said Ash at which Aerodactyl felt guilty

"Aerodactyl you don't need to be feel guilty, this is a food chain.Wild animals eat humans and animals.Humans eat wild animals. You just need to understand the fine line between wild pokemon and tamed pokemon." said Ash to which Aerodactyl nodded

"Listen guys these are not my only pokemon, there are many more.So I will take you there to meet them" said Ash to which they nodded.

"Pikachu what you say, should I send half of our friends back to Pallet town" asked Ash

"Yes,in fact we all feel clumsy in the park once we all are together.And we don't have any open space like the pallet town" said Pikachu

* * *

After one hour Ash is in the pokemon center having conversation with professor Oak.

"Ok professor I will send them there, how other Tauros are doing in the absence of their leader" asked Ash

"They are doing well, energetic as usual" said Oak

"Professor I will keep my selected pokemon at the sakuragi lab and will send other pokemon back to you" said Ash

"Sure Ash, by the way how your training is going on" asked Oak

"It's going good, I won two gym badges already" said Ash

"And Go how your capturing going on" asked Oak

"It's going good" said Go in reply

* * *

After three hours Ash and Go are back to Sakuragi institute.Ash is now addressing

his pokemon.

"Ok everyone these are your new friends,so you don't have to be afraid of" said Ash

"And one more thing, I am going to send some of you guys back to pallet town as you can move more freely there.This place is going to get clumsy" said Ash at which his pokemon started to get excited.

"Charizard want to go back to charla" said Ash

"Yeah, I kinda miss her" said Charizard

* * *

"Lapras you wanna go back to orange islands, " asked Ash

"Yes, I kinda miss them a lot," said Lapras

"Ash you can place a small fragment of your aura in Lapras and Charizard so that you can find their location even if they are thousands of miles apart" said Lucario

"Can I do that" asked Ash

"Yes, infact you can sense if lapras is in danger than she can call you because it creates aura link between you and your pokemon. And you can call your pokemon too" said Lucario

"Aamazing, isn't it right buddy" said Ash to Lapras

"Lucario teach me " said Ash to which he nodded.After twenty minutes of tutoring Ash is ready to initiate aura link.

He started with Lapras first, once it is successfully executed,Ash then went to charizard and then executed the same procedure.

"Charizard you can go now, and when I will need your help I will call you, and same with you Lapras.I will take you there" said Ash to which she nodded.Charizard then flew back towards the Johto region.

"So who is going to stay here are pikachu,Lucario,Gengar,marshadow,zeraora,darkrai,Lugia,Zorua,mr mime,scyther, tentacruel,mewtwo,aerodactyl,ralts,axew,shinx,aron,Misdreavus, togepi,decidueye

,electrivire" said Ash

"Greninja,Infernape,Venusaur,Blastoise, Pidgeot,primeape you make sure everyone should atleast have a light training sessions because you all are already strong." said Ash to which they nodded

"And those who are going back to pallet, don't worry, you guys will got a chance to battle." said Ash to which they nodded

* * *

Ash then sent his pokemon back to pallet town and now He,Go,Zorua,Mr.Mime and pikachu are in the research area.

"So you are saying that there is a island full of dragonites somewhere near sevii islands." asked Ash

"Yes, infact multiple travellers who witnessed the shipwrecks and accident in the sea they said that they have been saved by the dragonites " said professor

"Now I want you to go and do research for me, I want to see if this is true." said Sakuragi

"Ok we will depart tomorrow by St.Anne" said Go

* * *

August 20,2019

8:00 A.M

Ash and Go are now ready to get departed for the sevii islands.Ash created more aura links with his all pokemon.Zekrom is now freely roaming through Unova region.Lugia is resting deep inside the sea near vermillion port.

_"Lugia we are departing , I will let you know when we are going to board the ship" said Ash via aura link._

_"Ok Ash, thanks for letting me inside the sea." said Lugia_

_"No problem, now I am able to call you whenever I need you.Plus you don't have to be with me everytime.You can enjoy your freedom" said Ash_

_"Infernape can you hear me" asked Ash as he is testing the aura link._

* * *

Back in Pallet town Ash's pokemon are following their daily training routine.

_"Infernape can you hear me" asked Ash_

_"Ash ,I can hear you, and the aura link is working." replied Infernape_

_"Good, how training is going on" asked Ash_

_"Training is going good, professor oak is getting worried." said Infernape_

_"Don't destroy the ranch, if you want to have combat sessions please get out of the ranch in the forest of the pallet town or back of the pallet town where river flows." said Ash_

_"We won't destroy the lab, I promise." said Infernape_

_"Is guzzlord is there,what others are doing" asked Ash_

_"Well yes, he is just resting, incineroar and buzzwole having the showoff competition.Leavany is creating the outfits for small pokemon in the ranch.Everyone is getting along very well" said Infernape_

_"Ok, I have to go, will speak to you later" said Ash_

_"Ok bye," said Infernape as aura communication disconnected_

* * *

After thirty minutes Ash and Go boarded the St.Anne which would take them to the Sevii Islands.

"Hey Go what's in this bag," asked Ash

"You wanna see" asked Go

"Yes, " replied Ash

"These are the monster balls, " said Go showing his bag full of hundreds of monster balls

"That's too many," said Ash with amusement

_"Lugia are you following us" asked Ash_

_"Yes Ash I am behind you" said Lugia_

"Go which pokemon you thought to catch"

asked Ash

"First of all I will complete all the evolutionary line, dratini,dragonair and Dragonite" said Go confidently

* * *

At the team rocket headquarters Giovanni is making a plan to destroy the dragonite island.

"We need to take over the island full of dragonites.The pseudo legendaries are powerful and we can take on this world.

Go and capture all those dragonites." said Giovanni

"As you wish sir" said the admin of the team rocket kanto branch

"I have already sent two teams there" said Matori

"Very well, " said Giovanni

* * *

After a six hours of travel Ash and Go are in the boundaries of Sevii Islands.

"Lapras come out " said Ash sending Lapras out

"Lapras we are in Sevii Islands." said Ash

"I contacted professor oak and he said that the pod of lapras has been seen here last week and we may have a good chance to find them" said Ash at which Lapras becomes happy

"First of all we have to find the dragonite islands." said Ash

"Lapras will you help us un taking there" said Ash to which she nodded

"Come on Lapras just like the old way," said Ash as he and Go sat on Lapras's back as they started to explore further.

Meanwhile Lugia exit the sea and dived back inside the sea splashing water on Ash and Go

"Lugia seems to enjoying the sea " said Go

"Yes, I think lugia should live freely in the water" said Ash

"Ash there are lot's of sightings reported , there are around hundreds of them" said Go

"I think, a dratini species line are living on islands which no one can see ,may be they are hidden from some sort of clouds" said Ash

"Ash this can be true, I think you are right.See this way, if I am a dragonite I will

find a place where no one could see us" said Go

Meanwhile Go and Ash are surrounded by multiple water types, goldeen, seadra, magikarps, feebas,tentacool, quilfish, sharpedo,golducks

"Water types looks amazing, aren't they" asked Ash

"Yes, " said Go as a milotic and gyarados came out from water and dived back inside the sea creating the beautiful rainbow.

"I want to catch them" said Go but then the pokemon got frightened.When Ash turned he saw lugia came out of the water

"Don't be afraid,this Lugia is with me" said Ash that made them relax and then pokemon started to swim with Ash and Go.

After riding for ten minutes huge black clouds formed above them which made the aquatic pokemon disappear under the sea.

"Lugia, we need a ride" said Ash as Ash and go took ride on the Lugia and Ash recalled the Lapras back.

"Lugia ,storm is going to begin soon" said Ash as all of sudden strong winds started to blow and then the winds converted in to tornado which is pulling Lugia inside.

* * *

Lugia flew high above the clouds to get a clear view of the picture.But what they saw is an island not far away from the clouds.The island is completely open from above.Sunlight falling on island making it more beautiful.

"Lugia let's go on that island may be we can find dragonites later" said Ash as Lugia landed near the shore of the island.

"Thanks Lugia you can go and swim around" said Ash to which Lugia nodded and went inside the sea.

"Lapras come out," said Ash sending Lapras out

"You can swim here, if you like." said Ash making Lapras give happy smile and then she went in full throtle around the island.

Deep inside the sea there are multiple submarines that were coming towards the island.

"Madam Matori, we are near our destination.Only two minutes and we are on the island" said the grunt

"What is the status of the capturing process" asked Matori

"Teams which we sent previously have successfully captured the dragonites" said the grunt

"Good, " said Matori until she spotted the Lugia

"Wait, is that a Lugia" asked Matori as she spotted dark figure that resembles Lugia

"Focus there" said Matori pointing in left direction

"Mam there is a Lapras too," said the grunt

"We don't want Lapras" said Matori

"That is a Lugia mam, we are clear" said the grunt

"Good, capture that Lugia, and other team attack on the island" said Matori

As commanded the grunts launched the net towards Lugia.Upon sensing the danger Lugia started to swim above towards the surface.

"You are not going anywhere," said the grunt as they launched multiple missiles.Lugia launched aeroblast that destroyed the missiles and flew outside.

Ash and Go are entering the forest until Ash sensed something and turned back.

_"Lapras Lugia is in danger need your help." said Ash as Lapras came from other side of the island._

"Lugia here, " said Ash as Lugia flew towards Ash.Meanwhile Matori is shocked to see that Lugia is under ownership of the Ash.

Matori started to laugh until a grunt asked "What happened mam"

"Capture the kid, he is a treasure" said Matori as they launched multiple missiles towards Ash and Go.As missiles exits the sea.

"Lugia use aeroblast" said Ash as aeroblast destroyed the missile.

"Lapras , Lugia return" said Ash as he recalled his Lugia and Lapras back.

"Kid give us your Lugia, we won't hurt you" said the Matori

"What if I don't " said Ash as multiple grunts swims towards the surface with pokeball in their hands

"You want to battle huh" asked Ash

"We will win by hook or by crook" said the Matori from behind.There are multiple

grunts who sent their pokemon out.

"And if you want to save the dragonites here, then you have to fight us" said Matori

"This is a dragonite island" asked Ash

"Too bad that you didn't know about this " said Matori

"Look behind you, " said Matori as multiple drones brings cage in which there are dragonites,dragonair and dratini completely unconscious in an electric cage with transparent wall

"We already sent the team here before our arrival.Since our plan to capture is complete we are taking our leave" said Matori

"You are not going anywhere, " said Ash as he released his gengar, Lucario, Zeraora, darkrai, and Lugia.

"Well, we have a treasure, now would you give your pokemon or" said Matori

"Or what" asked Ash preparing the aura sphere and launched at the grunt sending it flying in the water

Meanwhile a Dratini and a Dragonair opened their eyes.They saw Ash fighting for them and legendary pokemon Lugia.

" Everyone send your pokemon," said the Matori as her grunts released the pokemon.

"Gengar do your thing," said Ash as Gengar disappeared and appeared in front of the grunt.As the grunt opened its mouth gengar possessed it's body and made the grunt picks the gun and shoot others.

"What, how is that possible" asked Matori

"Gengar is a ghost, he can possess any human or pokemon.It seems you don't see lots of horror movies." said Ash jokingly

"Lucario use close combat to knock the pokemon out, Pikachu and Zeraora use th under on the water, darkrai put them to sleep with hypnosis, and Lugia use hydro pump to send them to sea." ordered Ash as Pikachu and Zeraora looked at each other before launching the thunder that knocked most of the Pokemon and grunts.Lucario used close combat knocking the team rocket grunts and their Pokemon.

Darkrai made other grunts and pokemon put to sleep using hypnosis and Lugia blasted off other grunts with hydro pump.

But then all of sudden multiple rotating spheres came out of nowhere and binded Ash and Go and their pokemon.Matori emerged from the sea riding on her Gyarados.The rings making Gengar and Darkrai unable to make them disappear underground.

"Lugia try to get free" said Ash but nothing works as the bind force increased on the body.The rings are giving constant shocks to Ash and his pokemon.

"Now Ash Ketchum, I saw you foiling all our plans, but now you have to face our wrath" said Matori as more grunts emerges from under the water.

Ash and Go tried to break free but they are tightly binded.

"This will not work, these bands prevent to use any power" said Matori

"Damn, I can't even use any attack, plus I can't reached to my pocket and pockeballs are locked as of now" said Ash to himself but then all of sudden a portal opens up that created swirling tornado in the water, the clouds started to form.above them started to pull Ash, Go and their pokemon.

"What's going on " asked Ash

"Don't know, " said Go

And from portal appears Dialga and Giratina who were fighting.The air is pushing the dragonites in the portal along with Ash and his pokemon.

"Giratina, Dialga help, " said Ash as Giratina looked at the source which is Ash.Giratina looked Ash and Pikachu as she started to having flashbacks when she did encountered Ash for the first time.

_"Dialga stop fighting, look behind you there is Ash " said Giratina as Dialga looked and Saw Ash and Pikachu and other pokemon that are drifting into the portal._

_"Okay let's help them" said Dialga as Giratina used psychic to stopped Dragonites, Dratini and Dragonair along with __Ash, Go and their pokemon from getting inside the portal and placed them on the ground after which portal disappeared._

_"_Giratina,Dialga please make free those Dragonite, Dragonair and Dratini." said Ash to which Giratina nodded and made free the pokemon by destroying the cage with psychic and made Ash and his pokemon free.

"Thanks, you came on time even of it is by accident." said Ash

Team Rocket is shocked they stood there unable to move.Giratina and Dialga turned towards team rocket.

_"You, how dare you hurt those dragonite lines.And how dare you hurt our friend Ash ketchum." said Giratina in angry tone._

_Matori is completely shocked._

"Giratina, and Dialga let's destroy them" said Ash as Dragonites joined Ash and legendary duo along with Ash's pokemon.

All pokemon launched their attacks that combined and formed into massive beam that blasted off the team rocket in the air creating a crater where team rocket was.While other small grunts left the place already.

"Ash you know these pokemon, " asked Go

"Yes, these are legendary guys from sinnoh" said Ash making Go shocked.

"Dialga, Palkia it's nice to see you again, " said Ash to which they lowered their body allowing themselves to pet.

"Long time no see guys" said Pikachu

"We heard that you had zekrom, so we came to see you" said Giratina

"And guzzlord too" said Dialga

Meanwhile Dragonites and Dratini and Dragonair walked towards Ash

"Hey are you guys alright" asked Ash

"Yes we are, thanks for saving us" said Dragonite

"And for that we wish to give a tour of this island" said Dragonite

"Thank you " said Ash

"Ash, I think we have to leave" said Giratina

"Please visit us sometime in the future " said Ash as Dialga and Giratina disappeared in the portal and said "we will Ash"

* * *

"It's awesome that legendary pokemon are your friends" said Go in excitement

"Yes because I travelled a lot,travelling gives you experience which you cannot experience while staying at one place" said Ash

For the next two hours Ash and Go got a special tour of the island.Lapras and Lugia are freely moving in the sea.

"So Dragonite why didn't you fight back, " asked Ash

"We dragonites like to live in peace, while some of us can be eager to fight.We don't fight unless required.And even before we can fight back we were put to sleep and put into the cage" said Dragonite

"Look that Ash," said Go as he could see multiple skins of dratini.And not far from that a Dratini is shedding its skin.

"That's shed skin ability, " said Ash as he can see scorbunny wearing the skin of the dratini

After walking for twenty more minutes the duo are in the clearing where that saw multiple Dragonair doing some sort of dance.They glowed blue and the ears elongates before they flew in the air.The Dragonair started to do some dance in the air.

"Go are you recording that" asked Ash to which he nodded

"Look the weather started to change around the island" said Go

"Yes because these Dragonair can also discharge energy through the orbs to envelop itself in a gentle aura. This aura, which makes its body shine slightly and gives it a mystical appearance, and is said to enable the Dragonair to control the weather in the immediate area and change it in a matter of minutes." said Ash

Multiple dragonites surrounded little dragonair too, the dragonair was working on her skills to fly but unable to do so.One by one each dragonite flew in the sky leaving the dragonair alone.

"You will be able to fly dragonair, just needed some practice" said last Dragonite taking flight in the sky.

"Hey Dragonair, if you mind if we help you" asked Ash

"No I won't thanks" said Dragonair

"So it seems you were using dragon dance to fly, " asked Ash to which dragonair nodded

"I will teach you Dragon dance, do the same as I am doing" said Ash

"Ash how could you do a dragon dance" asked Go

"Just see Go" said Ash

"Pikachu electroweb, on the boulders" said Ash as Pikachu used electro web

"Are you planning to use electro web as trampoline" asked Go

"That's the plan" said Ash as he ran towards the boulders and jumped on it after which he jumped few feet high.

After few more attempts Dragonair is close to learn dragon dance.

"Now spin with more power" said Ash as Dragonair used more power and finally able to use dragon dance and started to fly.

"Way to go dragonair" said Ash as she wrapped herself around Ash in happiness

"Now go, we are joining you" said Ash as she flew back in the sky behind dragonites.Ash and Go then took ride on Lugia.

When Ash and Go are flying they saw that multiple dragonites are in the cage including dragonairs.

"Wow our plan performed extremely well.Luring the dragonites by acting that we experienced shipwreck" said the girl

"Giovanni would be proud on us, what their elite team didn't able to do, we did it" said the pokemon.

"Jessie and Meowth we will be rank high if we able to give Giovanni all these pokemon" said James.Ash and Go saw the whole scene.

"Ash look" said Go

"Damn, why these people tries to capture dragonite and dragonair" said Ash

"Lugia use telekinesis" said Ash as Lugia used the telekinesis to lift the three people in the air.

"What is going on" asked Meowth as the trio started to float in the air.

"Jessie, James and Meowth why are you here and why you captured these dragonites" said Ash

"Hey leave us" said Meowth

"As you wish, Lugia blast them off with aeroblast" said Ash as Lugia launched aeroblast that sent the trio flying in the air.

"Now we were defeated without fighting" said James as they can see themselves getting away from dragonites.

"Team rocket blasting of again, " said the trio.After two minutes Ash and Go made them free.

"Now you can live happily here" said Ash

"Bye everyone, take care" said Ash and Go as they left the dragonites.Back with dragonites and dragonair, a dragonair is sad.

"You want to go with the kid with Pikachu" asked male dragonite

"Yes, he is the kindest person I ever met and didn't even tried to catch us" said Dragonair

"Then go why are you waiting, we will be happy if you live happy with him" said Dragonite as she happily licked Dragonite

Back with Ash he is happily riding on Lapras.

"We are glad that they are safe now" said Go

"Yeah" said Ash but then he heard a happy cry and when Ash turned he could see a Dragonair.Dragonair then leapt at Ash in happiness and wrapped herself around Ash

"Dragonair what you are doing here" asked Ash

"I want to be with you.I want to be your pokemon" said Dragonair

"But what about your family back at the island" asked Go

"They allowed me to go with you" said Dragonair

"So you want to come with me huh, " said Ash as he picks one of his empty pokeball

"Welcome to the team dragonair, " said Ash as he gently tap pokeball on the dragonair's head sucking her inside the orb.

"Ok Dragonair come out " said Ash releasing Dragonair.

"We are glad to have you on my team Dragonair" said Ash as he hugged her but she slipped away

"I forgot you are slimy" said Ash

"Don't worry, you will be dragonite soon once you gets stronger" said Ash as dragonair wrapped herself around Ash and licked him once again

"Now return dragonair, we will let you out once we reach back to Vermillion city" said Ash recalling her back

"Now Lapras it's time for searching your pod" said Ash

"Ash I want to say something, " said Lapras

"I changed my mind.I wish to stay with you, " said Lapras

"But what about your family" asked Ash

"They can live without me," said Lapras

"You sure, I thought you would be missing your family" said Ash

"You and my other pokemon friend are my family, new family" said Lapras

"Okay Lapras as you wish, if you want you and Lugia can stay and swim near vermillion city and pallet town and surrounding area of the Kanto region " said Ash

"I know you didn't get enough space to swim" said Ash

"Thanks Ash, " said Lapras

"Go I think you should start training " said Ash

"I will" said Go

"But can I capture some water types" said Go

"Ok" said Ash

* * *

Back at team rocket headquarters Giovanni is frustrated.

"Matori you know what, I don't like any mistakes and you being my secretary I expect you to be more efficient than others." said Giovanni

"I know but Dialga and Giratina foiled our plan, and " said Matori

"And what, " asked Giovanni

"Ash Ketchum seems to know the duo.And they even listened Ash" said Matori

"No way, that kid can actually command the two powerful legendaries from Sinnoh " said Giovanni

"Yes, " said Matori

"Well that is good to hear, now we can use that kid to control all legendaries" said Giovanni

"Matori I want you to leave as of now and see how training of our new recruits are going on, " said Giovanni

"And fix my meeting with other leaders of the evil criminal organisations of other regions and HunterJ as well " said Giovanni

"Fix that over a dinner event in Kalos region and make sure all arrangements are made properly" said Giovanni

* * *

(A/N: Hi guys, this chapter finally came to an end.Ash got Dragonair.Now you all be wondering why Dragonair and not Dragonite.The answer is because he already have fully evolved pokemon and by giving him dragonair I want to grow more chances of having bond increased between Ash and dragonair.Also please let me know which pokemon you want Ash to to catch in future.

Also don't forget to leave reviews and suggestions.Stay tune for next chapter.Till then happy reading.

* * *

List of Pokemon:

Ash :

pikachu,Lucario,Gengar,marshadow,zeraora,darkrai,Lugia,Zorua,mr mime,scyther, tentacruel,mewtwo,aerodactyl,ralts,axew,shinx,aron,Misdreavus, togepi,decidueye, dragonair,electrivire

Go's new captures: ratata, pidgeoto, psyduck, growlithe, vulpix,nidoran(m,f) sandshrew,bellsprout


	11. Chapter 11:

August 20,2019

7:00 P.M

* * *

"Finally back to Vermillion city" said Ash as he can see the Vermillion city

"Lugia land there" said Ash pointing to isolated place near the port.Once Lugia is landed Ash released Lapras.

"Lapras you go and enjoy.Lugia and Lapras here take these energy bars.This will give you more energy" said Ash giving them energy bars which they are happily.

"Ok when we will be training in the morning I will come here, " said Ash

"Bye Lugia, Lapras, " said Ash

* * *

"Amazing, that is spectacular, " said professor Sakuragi

"Thanks and this is the new friend you have got" asked Sakuragi as Dragonair wrapped herself around professor and licked him

"Yes, and a friendly one" said Ash

* * *

Next Day

4:00 A.M

" Togepi, Ralts, Shinx, Axew, Dragonair, Aron, Misdreavus, get up we have to train " said Ash as he gently tap the pokemon.

Ash's new pokemon are living with him since they are small and can easily fit in the room.Ash looked at the sleeping mewtwo.He decided to let Mewtwo sleep.

After twenty minutes Ash is in the forest ready to get train and Mewtwo appears there too.Ash also took his new pokemon.

"Hi mewtwo you woke up" asked Ash

"Yes, if I am sleeping it doesn't mean you can't make me wake up" said Mewtwo

"Now guys listen your training will start, we will work on physical aspects firsts that include dodging, enduring attack, stamina built up, speed , defense and attack power" said Ash

"Togepi you can rest now, I will train you on moves later on" said Ash as she happily wiggled her arms that summon black clouds and thunder falls on Ash.

"Umm Togepi, can you please don't wiggle your arms, you can launch any attack on me" requested Ash

Meanwhile Mew is looking Ash from distance and she giggled.Mew transformed into a cute looking eevee and walked towards Ash

"Eevee, " said Eevee getting Ash's attention

"Wow an eevee" said Ash as he picks eevee and petted her, but unknown to Ash Mewtwo is giving death glare at eevee.Mewtwo picked eevee by tail.

"Mewtwo what are you doing, please leave that pokemon down " asked Ash

_"Ash that is not eevee, " said Mewtwo_

"This is not an eevee, what you mean" asked Ash as Eevee started to giggle and transformed back into mew.

"No way, mew, why you are here" asked Ash

_"I came to see my son, " said Mew_

"Your son, " asked Ash

_"Yeah, Mewtwo is my clone, so this make him technically my son.He inherited my genes in the cloning process" said Mew_

_"For how many times I said, I am not your son you idiotic cat" said Mewtwo powering up shadow ball_ _and launched it at Mew._ _Mew simply used psychic to throw the shadow ball in the air before it gets exploded._

All the scene unfolding making togepi happy as she started to laugh in joy.

"Cut it guys, please live in peace.And mew please state your motive" said Ash

_"Spoiled brat" said Mewtwo glaring at Mew.Mew read thoughts of Mewtwo and_ _stick her tongue out._

"_Mew, Ash needs to train, " said Mewtwo_

"_I want to play, " said Mew as she started to throw tantrums_

"_Can I play with your pokemon, " said Mew as she picked togepi and started to play catch catch with the togepi_._With her psychic powers Mew started to toss togepi in the air and togepi is enjoying a lot._

Meanwhile Mew is playing Ash decided to train his pokemon.

"mr-mime, Zorua, Steelix, Rhyperior, Hydreigon, Dragonair, vulpix, tentacruel scyther, Rapidash, Ninetales, mewtwo, Aerodactyl, ralts, axew, shinx,aron, Misdreavus,Togepi you guys will be taking part in the gym battles and will battle low level trainers and with the exception being steelix, rhyperior, hydreigon and Mr.Mime" said Ash to which they nodded

"Lucario can you teach hydreigon aura vision," said Ash

"Yes why not, in this way hydreigon will not attack anyone" said Lucario

"Pikachu you remember our togepi friend that Misty used to carry " said Ash

"Yes, and she evolved in Hoenn, by the way technically she was yours and Misty snatched her from you" said Pikachu

"Leave that topic, we know how Misty is.Misty is not bad just like she is just little demanding and Togepi you remind me about the togepi friend we had" said Ash

"Togepi you can stay here" said Ash

_"Ash what should I do" asked Mew_

_"Mewtwo can you accompany Mew" asked Ash then all of sudden Zekrom landed in front of Ash_

"Zekrom, how was your trip" asked Ash

_"It was good, Reshiram insisted me to come back" said Zekrom_

"And how about unova, is it safe" asked Ash

_"Yes it is safe, _" _replied Zekrom_

* * *

"mr-mime, Zorua, Steelix, Rhyperior, Hydreigon, Dragonair, vulpix, tentacruel scyther, Rapidash, Ninetales, mewtwo, Aerodactyl, ralts, axew, shinx,aron, Misdreavus you guys form a team of two" said Ash

"So the team will be mr-mime and Zorua, Steelix and Rhyperior, Dragonair and vulpix, tentacruel and scyther, Rapidash and Ninetales, Aerodactyl and ralts, axew and shinx,aron and Misdreavus" said Ash to which they nodded and formed a team

"ralts, misdreavus, dragonair,axew, shinx, aron I believe you battled before" asked Ash

"No we didn't" said the Pokemon

"Ok so I will train in you battling first then attack.While others you guys , one of you in each team attack others, and second one will take the attack without dodging, this will improve your endurance against any attack and makes attack power stronger" said Ash to which they nodded and went to separate place.

"ralts, misdreavus, dragonair,axew, shinx, aron one by one Pikachu and zorua will show you how a battle takes place." said Ash to which they nodded and both stood opposite to each other.

"But we know how pokemon battle takes place.We used to watch league battles with our trainer.Recently saw league battle from some place " said Ralts

"That was Alola" said Axew

"And the winner of the league was awesome.Our trainer admired that league champion" said Shinx

"Really, " asked Ash

"Yes, " said Ralts

"It seems you were with your trainer before she started her journey" asked Ash

"Yes, we were with her since she is of eight years.But she was obsesses with becoming a pokemon master." said aron

"She didn't trained you before, " asked Ash

"She wanted to bond with us first8" said ralts

"I know that she would be the greatest trainer only if her end was not that bad.

A trait of a good trainer is to have a bond with their pokemon.A strong bond that no evil thing can break" said Ash

"I will fulfil her dream by making you strong" said Ash

"Shinx you come first, zorua take the opposite side" said Ash to which both pokemon nodded and took their place.

For the next four hours Ash's new pokemon did battle and endurance training.

"Nice work guys, you can have a rest for now" said Ash

* * *

9:00 A.M

"Ash where were you " asked Go

"I was training these new guys in battling" said Ash

" Let's see which trainer I can find for the pwc, " said Ash as he looked at the data

"Go, I am going to challenge this guy for the normal class battle, " said Ash showing the picture

"That's Visquez, assistant of the gym leader surge , and by the way she is a girl" said Sakuragi

"She is a girl, but she looks like a male" said Ash

"No wonder why all professor asks that are you a girl or boy before handing out starter " said Ash making everyone laugh in the room.

"Difficult to distinguish, you know" said Sakuragi with sarcasm

"Now we know that she is an assistant gym leader I am going to challenge her, " said Ash

"Ready Pikachu, to destroy the gym" said Ash to which he nodded

"Let me see which team to select" said Ash as he picks pokedex.

"Ash which pokemon you will select " asked Sakuragi

"Well I am going to use the pokemon against which electric type are strong and resistant to" said Ash

"Type disadvantage" said Koharu

"Yes this is a way to get strong" said Ash

"I selected them, Electrivire, Butterfree, metagross, Noivern, you Pikachu and Feraligatr" said Ash upon making a selection of team.After ten minutes Ash is able to switch the team

"Nice team Ash, " said Go

"I have to go professor, " said Ash as he exits the room with pikachu and zorua following Ash.

* * *

"Pikachu this is the same gym remember, " asked Ash

"Yes, I want to show Raichu that not to mess with your pre evolution stage" said Pikachu

"Don't forget that the gym leaders are also training" said Ash.As Ash entered the gym he was stopped by two strong looking people

"Kid state your name, and motive" said the guy

"I am here to challenge gym leader assistant Visquez for normal class battle and Surge for gym battle" said Ash

"Gym battle and a world championship battle, you have got the guts kid to put your pokemon in danger." said the guy.

"Let him come inside" said Visquez from behind

"Very well mam" said the guy taking Ash inside

"So you want to challenge me for Gym battle ad well as normal class battle" asked Visquez to which Ash nodded

"May I know your name, " asked Visquez

"The name is Ash Ketchum from pallet town" said Ash

"I have heard of you from my boss, lieutenant Surge.You battled him seven years ago and defeated him with pikachu of yours." said Visquez

"Also I saw you in Alola league.You won and become first ever Alola champion." said Visquez making Ash rub is head in praise.

"Plus your trainer page is not a child's play too, conquered kanto battle frontier, defeated Orange league champion Drake, ranked higher in every league." said Visquez

"Thanks and we will start with gym battle first.It will be a three on three battle" said Visquez

"No problem, " said Ash and Once both Ash and Visquez take their place referee explained the rule

"Trainers send your first team" said referee

Vasquez sends her pokemon which is a zebstrika

"butterfree go" said Ash sending his dual type pokemon.

"A flying/bug type" said Visquez

* * *

"Butterfree vs Zebstrika let the battle begin,challenger may go first" said referee

"Butterfree get ready and use shadow ball !" said Ash

"Zebstrika use wild charge and burn the powder !" said Visquez

Butterfree forms a black and purple ball of energy in front of it. It then fires it at the zebstrika.Zebstrika pulls its legs up and charges at the Butterfree while surrounded in bright gold electricity with white static around it. When it hits the

Butterfree, the electricity around it gathers where Zebstrika collided with the

Butterfree, forming into a white orb of sparkling energy, which then explodes.

Butterfree flew in the air while covered in protected shield completly unharmed with explosion.

"Butterfree use psybeam ! " said Ash "Zebstrika use overheat ! "said Visquez

Butterfree's eyes glow purple and it releases a purple beam from them at the zebstrika.Zebstrika release a large stream of swirling fire from its mouth at the Butterfree.Both psybeam and Overheat connected leads to explosion.

"Butterfree use shadow ball! "said Ash "Zebstrika use thunder! "said Visquez

Butterfree form a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it

in front it of its mouth. It then fires the ball at the zebstrika.Zebstrika dodged and fires a powerful blast of electricity at the Butterfree.

"Butter free quick, use double team to dodge " said Ash as butterfree quickly created it's multiple copies and from after which the attack passes.

"Butterfree use confusion! "said Ash "Zebstrika use charge beam! "said Visquez

Zebstrika started to charge electricity and Butterfree's eyes glow light blue after which zebstrika becomes outlined

in light blue or in light purple. Butterfree then started to control zebstrika.

"Butterfree use air slash! "said Ash Butterfree's wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing multiple

light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings.

"Zebstrike get out of confusion" said Visquez but before Zebstrika can get out of the confusion, airslash sends zebstrika crashing into the wall.

"Zebstrika use thunder bolt!" said Visquez

"Butterfree use energy ball!" said Ash

Butterfree fires an orb of light green energy at the zebstrika who countered with the thunderbolt leads to explosion.

"Butterfree use sleep powder" said Ash as butterfree quickly spreads the sleep powder that is inhaled by zebstrika making it fall asleep.

"Now use poison powder" said Ash after which the Butterfree spreads poison powder which got inhaled by Zebstrika and started to get affected by poison.

"Butterfree finish it of with aerial ace" said Ash as Butterfree dives down at the Zebstrika and flaps its wings once. Once it does, it moves so fast it becomes a blur and it slams into the Zebstrika knocking it out instantly.

"Zebstrika unable to battle , Butterfree wins and this round goes to Ash" declared referee

"Nice job Butterfree, " said Ash as Butterfree landed in Ash's head.

"Return for now" said Ash recalling his bug type

"Your Butterfree is awesome, but now you have to face this" said Visquez recalling her fallen Pokemon and sends Heliolisk.

* * *

"Noivern you did it" said Ash as he recalled his dragon type.

"Now my next pokemon is Magneton" said Visquez

"Magneton vs Feraligatr, let the battle begin" said referee

"Feraligatr use blizzard!" said Ash "Magneton use thunder! " said Visquez

Feraligatr fires a blanket of snow in the form of a blizzard from its mouth.Magneton's eyes glow red and its magnets become surrounded in yellow

static. It then releases a powerful blast of yellow electricity from its body

at the Feraligatr.The electricity releasing black sparks.Thunder passes through blizzard bit Feraligatr used protect to save himself from the damage.

"Feraligatr use aqua jet! "said Ash "Magneton use thunder wave! " said Visquez

Feraligatr covered in water and it then dashes forward,using the stream as propulsion.Magneton releases blue bolts of electricity from the ends of the magnets on its body. The electricity curves around.Feraligatr freezes aquajet

saving him from thunderwave.Magneton detached itself to dodge the attack.

"No way!" said Ash, I never thought of using magneton like this

"Feraligatr use ice punch! "said Ash "Magneton use thunder! " said Visquez

Both of Feraligatr's forearms glow light

blue and it tried to punch the Magneton with both of them.Magneton's magnemite detached and surrounded Feraligatr, their eyes glow red and its magnets become surrounded in yellow static. It then releases a powerful blast of yellow electricity from its body at the Feraligatr engulfing Feraligatr.Ash stayed calm and waited for the attack to finish until the attack is over.

"Your water type is awesome Ash" said Visquez

"Feraligatr, use blizzard into dragon pulse, " said Ash as Feraligatr shook off the thunder attack and released blizzard that frozen up magneton

"Magneton use electricity to melt ice" said Visquez but Feraligatr had already launched the dragon pulse that strikes magneton knocking it out instantly

"Magneton is unable to battle, Feraligatr wins making challenger Ash ketchum winner of the gum battle" declared referee

"Feraligatr nice job, take a rest" said Ash to which he nodded making Ash recalled him back

"Ash take this , thunder badge" said Visquez handing Ash his second badge

"My second badge" said Ash in excitement

"Now coming to the normal class battle, " said Visquez accepting the challenge and a rotom drone enters the battle area.

"This is a two on two battle between Ash ketchum and Visquez for normal class battle" said rotom drone

"Trainers send your pokemon" said room drone

"Go Raichu" said Visquez sending Raichu

"Raichu huh, pikachu come on " said Ash as pikachu rushed towards Ash with excitement above Metagross's body, it grows in size and the circle forms into multiple white ovals of aura that then turn into gray stones with a light-blue outline.

The stones then slam into the Raichu. Raichu took the hit and then stood up. Raichu's body then becomes surrounded by electricity and it fires a massive yellow beam of electricity at the metagross.

"Metagross use flash cannon!" said Ash "Raichu use thunder! "said Visquez

Raichu's body becomes surrounded by electricity and it fires a massive

yellow beam of electricity at the metagross. Metagross holds out its arms and a silver ball of energy forms in between them. The ball then turned into a silver beam and Metagross fires it at the

Raichu.Flashcannon overpowered thunder and knocked out it instantly.

"Raichu unable to battle, Metagross wins" declared referee.Visquez recalled her Pokemon.

* * *

"Ash you amazed me, and now my final pokemon is " said Visquez releasing her electrode.

"Electrode vs Metagross let the battle begin" said referee

"Metagross use shadow ball ! "said Ash "Electrode use magnet rise ! "said Visquez

Metagross opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of it.

It then fires the ball at the Electrode. Electrode emits yellow sparks of electricity from its body, raising it off

the ground. It also made pieces of the battlefield float in the air used the pieces as a cover to protect itself from shadow ball.

" Nice use of electrode but , we can stop it, Metagross use gravity" said Ash shocking Visquez

Metagross glowed blue and then a blue energy layer covered the field after which electrode drawn down to the

ground.

" Electrode use rollout !" said Visquez

" Metagross use telekinesis followed by flash cannon !" said Ash

Metagross's eyes glow light blue and Electrode then becomes surrounded in a light blue aura stopping Electrode in the mid and started to float in the air. Metagross then used flash cannon and strikes electrode knocking it out instantly.

"Electrode is unable to battle,Metagross wins and the winner of normal class world championship battle is Ash Ketchum" declared rotom drone.

"Your rankings will be updated soon" said rotom drone before flying back.

"You are an amazing trainer Ash, I can say and after the Alola league you have become stronger.Good luck for your journey" said Visquez as Ash left the gym

After two hour Ash is with his pokemon back to the Sakuragi labs.

"Guys you did amazing job," said Ash as he petted his pokemon.

"Now you have to go back to pallet town, you can rest there, and you can tell the other pokemon to stop training for a while because you guys are already stronger" said Ash

"Wow ,you defeated the Visquez" said Go

"Yes and see my ranking," said Ash showing his new rank as 1500.

"Amazing Ash, " said Sakuragi and Koharu

"Ash you have a letter," said Sakuragi giving Ash a letter

"This is from PLA," said Ash

"What a letter from PLA is doing here," said Koharu

"Let's see" said Ash as he opened it up and started to read

Dear Ash Ketchum,

After a thorough examination on all of your achievements, you have been selected to participate in the Unova region's world tournament.This tournament is organised to give respect to two dragons of Unova region and twin heroes who established the Unova region.

You will be competing in the 1st world tournament against a large gathering of powerful pokemon trainers. If you wish to compete you will need to be at the Driftveil stadium by September 20th where you will be able to register for the tournament. We hope you will attend and best of luck in the competition.

Regards, Pokemon League Association

"What's that" asked Sakuragi

"An invitation for tournament, in Unova region" said Ash excitedly

"Ash I will be coming too, I will be capturing some new pokemon." said Go

"Sure, " said Ash

"Pikachu, this time you can take rest, I will be using my new team members, after all they need training too," said Ash

"I understand" said Pikachu

"So Ash, you decided which pokemon you will take there," said Sakuragi

"Yes, I will be using my new captures " said Ash

"Togepi, you want to battle in upcoming tournament," asked Ash

"Toge priii" said Togepi in a Joy as she started to swing her arms left and right.

"Togepi no" said Ash but all of sudden she released electric shock,electrocuting Ash.

"Thankgod it was thundershock" said everyone in relief.

To be continued...

* * *

(A/N :Hello everyone, this is the new chapter where Ash challenged the Vermillion city gym, defeated gym leader and improved his world championship ranking.Also a new tournament is coming up.Stay safe and happy reading.Please let me know what things that this story should improve upon, shat elements to keep and what to drop.Leave reviews and suggestions.Till next chapter have a nice day)

* * *

**List of Ash's Pokemon :** Noctowl,Sandshrew,Venusaur,Lapras,Lycanroc,Decidueye,Melmetal,Incineroar,Naganadel,Pikachu,Pidgeot,Blastoise,Serperior,Metagross,Gumshoos,Nosepass,Kadabra,Electivire,Torkoal,Meganium,Feraligatr,Scrafty,Garchomp,Typhlosion,Glalie,Boldore,Tauros,Noivern,Donphan,Primeape,Greninja,Muk,Gliscor,Kingler,Butterfree,Snorlax,Talonflame,Infernape,Goodra,Hawlucha,Swellow,Emboar,Staraptor,Heracross,Floatzel,Torterra,Crawdaunt,Leavanny,Seismitoad,Samurott,Unfezant,Charizard,Lucario,Tyranitar,Gengar,Zekrom,Krookoodile,Sceptile,Solgaleo,Buzzwole,Xurkitree,Pheromosa,Kartana,Nihilego,Blacephalon,Guzzlord,Marshadow,Zeraora,Darkrai,Lugia,Mr-mime,Zorua,Steelix,Rhyperior,Hydreigon,Dragonair,Vulpix,Tentacruel,Scyther,Rapidash,Ninetales,Mewtwo,Aerodactyl,Ralts,Axew,Shinx,Aron,Misdreavus,Togepi

* * *

**List of Go's Pokemon:**

Scorbunny,Pidgey,Spearow,Weedle,Kakuna, Beedrill, Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree, Paras, Parasect, Venonat, Venomoth, Pinsir, Scyther, Diglett, Dugtrio,Ratata, Pidgeoto, Psyduck, Growlithe, Vulpix, Nidoran(M), Sandshrew, Bellsprout, Nidoran(F)


	12. Chapter 12

August 21,2019 6:00 P.M

Kalos Region

* * *

Giovanni is looking at the Orsay city from rooftop of high rise building.

"Giovanni sir, the guests are about to arrive in fifteen minutes," said Matori

"Well, it would be a great delight to see all the villains on one roof.Do all arrangements are made," asked Giovanni

"Yes sir, all the arrangements have been made," said Matori

"And what is the status of the three goons we have, " asked Giovanni

"You mean, Jessie, James and Meowth," asked Matori

"Yes, " said Giovanni

"Well they are still after the pikachu of that Ketchum kid," said Matori

* * *

Fifteen minutes later multiple helicopters started to arrive having a symbol of different villainous teams. First one is team Plasma.Once helicopter landed, Ghetesis emerged from inside, stepped outside and walked towards Giovanni.

Giovanni extends his arm and said "Hello Ghetesis, nice to see you."

"Ahh Giovanni, what a pleasant invite you sent.I couldn't deny the fact that you, you can arrange something so interesting." said Ghetesis

"Thank you, but we have a lot to discuss.Let others arrive" said Giovanni as another helicopter landed which is of team Galactic and from inside emerges Saturn and Charon.

"Saturn and Charon, welcome.I am glad that you accepted my invitation." said Giovanni after which comes Archie, Maxie

from team Aqua and team Magma.Then from team Flare came Malva and Xerosic.

Then landed another helicopter, and from inside came J, a ruthless pokemon hunter.

"Welcome J, " said Giovanni

"Thank you, Gio," said J and finally arrives, chairman Rose.

"Hello Rose, it's glad to see you," said Giovanni

"Pleasure is mine Giovanni after all very few are able to see all evil brains sitting together. Previously we were fighting against each other for the region. But now, we gathered to discuss one problem that we faced or we may face in future." said Rose

"Let's go and start the meeting, " said Rose

* * *

In a large meeting room all the villains are sitting on the chairs facing the screen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am glad to say that we all the evil team leaders are here to discuss our one and only problem" said Giovanni pointing to a large screen which showing Ash and his friends and their pokemon.

"Ash Ketchum and his friends and his powerful pokemon." said Giovanni which angered them.The one who is not angry is Rose.

"What so special about this kid Gio, he seems very ordinary kid to me, " said Rose

"Haven't you heard about him, " asked Giovanni

"No, " said Rose

"He is recent champion of Alola region." said Giovanni shocking others

"Not only that, we have footage of this kid taking part in different leagues, and placed high in every league.Plus he defeated Brandon the final brain of battle frontier, he also defeated orange league champion, Tobias a guy with legendary." said Giovanni showing multiple footage of the Ash Ketchum

"Tobias can be a challenge for us, " said Saturn

"Not only that, he is capable of going through unusual transformation of his infernape and greninja." said Giovanni showing the video footage of Alola league and Kalos league where Ash's infernape and greninja transforms.

"That kid, he is the reason that our leader is gone forever, " said Malva and Saturn

"Yes and Colress betrayed us, " said Ghetesis

"I see now, anything else we should know about him, " asked Rose

"He is capable of befriending legendary pokemon from other regions and he owned some of them, " said Giovanni showing various pics of Ash and legendaries.

"Interesting, this kid is something else." said Rose

"So apart from that what he done, " asked Rose

"He foiled our plans, " said everyone in unison

"Plus he can talk to the legendary pokemon, he owns a solgaleo, team of ultra beasts, a darkrai, zeraora, marshadow, darkrai, and Mewtwo, plus we recently saw mew near him and last but not the least, he owns Zekrom" said Giovanni showing images of Ash and his pokemon.

"So, what's our plan, " asked Saturn

"We can do two things, one we can kill the Ash Ketchum on the same day he is born.Second we can kill his family members, his friends and pokemon making him helpless" said Giovanni

"And how can we execute our first plan, " asked Malva

"By going back to the time, it will bring our two friends back to life as well " said Giovanni

"Nice strategy, we need time machine for that" said Giovanni

"Or we can take control over the Dialga or Celebi, " said Malva

"Don't forget we have to face Ash Ketchum who is standing in our way if we want to capture Dialga and Celebi. " said Maxi

"We are already working on a prototype of time machine, " said Giovanni

"A time machine," said Rose

"Yes, a time machine and it can send six people back to the time" said Giovanni

"But Giovanni, how would you find Ash Ketchum in the past,how would you know what is his exact date of birth" asked Malva

"Because, he is my nephew," said Giovanni

"Your nephew," asked Rose in shocked expression

"Yeah, he is my nephew.Son of my step brother Red.My mother and my step father Damien Ketchum decided to separate.My stepfather and his both son Tobias Ketchum and Red Ketchum came to know that she is secretly running evil organisation and is behind the criminal activities taking place across the Kanto region.So they dicided to stop her and killed her eventually.Team rocket disbanded at that time.Red then married to the Delia and they had kid.Both Red and Tobias are chosen duo and aura users.I decided to go underground and spread the false rumour of my death and started to bring team rocket back to operations.With the help of facial surgery I modified my face and changed my name to Giovanni" said Giovanni

"Where is Red " asked Rose

"Well, we are not aware of his whereabouts," said Giovanni

"I was spying on my stepbrother when my nephew born" said Giovanni

"Show us the prototype of the time machine," said Saturn

"I can show you,but you have to come with me to Kanto" said Giovanni

For next two hours the plotting of Ash's assassination continued .

"So chairman Rose, what do you think of this," said Giovanni

"I think this will work, but don't forget FBI is still spying on us" said Maxie

"Don't worry, they will not find us because I already made one of my agent joined FBI working for us," said Giovanni

"Sir dinner is ready, " said Matori

"Ok everyone,it's time for the dinner." said Giovanni

* * *

On an unknown island in another part of the world.

" So my Ash is now strong trainer, " asked the man

"Yes, in fact he is training hard.I battled him in Sinnoh and Alola region and I must admit that he becomes stronger " said the person

"Is he aware that you are his uncle, " said the person

"No Red, he doesn't know about that. In fact, I requested Charles goodshow that not to reveal my real last name." said Tobias

"Your pokemon are looking stronger than before, " said Tobias

"Yeah, seventeen years, it's been seventeen years when I won indigo and silver conference and came here to train.Now I am thirty five years old." said Red.

"How Lance and Cynthia are doing" asked Red

"They are doing fine, training for upcoming tournament in Unova region.Look at this," said Tobias handing Red a letter

"A letter from PLA, " said Tobias

"_Dear Red and Tobias,_

_After a thorough examination on all of your achievements, you both have been selected to participate in the Unova region's world tournament.This tournament is organised to give respect to two dragons of Unova region and twin heroes who established the Unova region._

_You will be competing in the 1st world tournament against a large gathering of powerful pokemon trainers. If you wish to compete you will need to be at the Driftveil stadium by September 20th where you will be able to register for the tournament. We hope you will attend and best of luck in the competition._

_Regards, Pokemon League Association"._

"A tournament.Tobias will you participate," asked Red

"Ash already know about my legendary team," said Tobias

"Then use your non legendary team," said Red

"Well I can do that." said Tobias

"I believe Ash will be using his different team," said Red

"So Blue and Leaf is coming as well" asked Red

"Yes, " said Tobias

"What about Alain? I haven't heard from him from long time.I called him just before the alola league." said Red

"He is training on mount silver.I called him yesterday," said Tobias

"How Delia is doing," asked Red

"She is doing great, infact she told me on a call that she cannot hide reality from Ash," said Tobias

"I decided.We will go back to Kanto region.Call all our friends.Leaf and Blue and tell them that we are going back to Kanto," said Red

"Now let's give your pokemon a good news," said Tobias as he and Red started to walk towards an open field where Red's and Tobias's pokemon are battling.

Tobias's non legendary pokemon consists of ghost,dark and dragon types which includes dragonite,altaria, salamence, garchomp, haxorous,hydreigon,tyrantrum, goodra,kommo-o,duraludon,dragapult, tyranitar,bisharp,pangoro,grimsnarl,malamar,absol,spiritomb,houndoom,gengar, frosslass,chandeleur,golurk,Aegislash,

gourgeist, dusknoir,metagross, volcanora, Aggron, Flygon, Lucario

"Red you have caught more pokemon than any other pokemon trainer in the world, " said Tobias

"Jealous huh, " said Red in sarcastic way

* * *

August 22,2019

4:00 A.M

* * *

Ash is now on an empty island to train his pokemon.

"Listen up guys, a new tournament is coming up and we are going to take part in the competition.So those who are going to participate is still on hold.But we have to train.And we are going to train here for full week" said Ash making them cheer up in happiness.

"So our training will include, one hour stamina built up, one hour for endurance training, one hour for strength built up, two hours for improving attacks and target practice,one hour for speed training and two hours for move learning.

Then will have the pokemon of the same type train to make their attacks more powerful. Next, we will set up each pokemon with a type advantage to practice the super effectiveness, then type disadvantage to practice the resistance to them. We will working on speed and endurance, by having a marathon run. Am I making myself clear?"asked Ash to which everyone nodded

" Also if anyone of you find training hard, then you can tell me without hesitation.I will stop the training immediately and you can have rest" said Ash to which they nodded

"Pikachu, please help Shinx in learning thunder bolt,thunder,charge beam and iron tail for now" said Ash as both pikachu and shinx went to train.

" Zeraora and Marshadow you practice combat techniques with Lucario," said Ash

* * *

"Gengar, can you help Misdreavus in learning some moves like hypnosis, dream eater,sucker punch,dark pulse,skill swap for now" said Ash

"Sure, let's go student" said Gengar as both of the ghost type went yo separate place for training.

"Mewtwo, please help ralts with psychic moves," said Ash to which Mewtwo simply nodded and took her somewhere to train.

"Zekrom, please help Axew and Dragonair with dragon type attacks" said Ash to which Zekrom nodded and then took them separately for training

"Aron and Aerodactyl I want you to learn new moves from Steelix,krookoodile, Tyranitar and Rhyperior separately." said Ash as four pokemon went to separate place.

* * *

Two days later Ash and his pokemon are training to get stronger.

"Ok pikachu, use full power thundershock on dragonair, and dragonair use irontail to ground all electricity" said Ash and Dragonair did as told by Ash.

"Ok Dragonair, let's see how your dragon pulse is working,use dragon pulse on pikachu" said Ash as Dragonair glowed blue and then powered up dragon type energy and formed blue color orb and then launched it at pikachu.

"Pikachu send the orb back at dragonair," said Ash as pikachu used irontail and sends dragon pulse back at the dragonair.

* * *

"Dragonair use dragon rush by absorbing dragon pulse," said Ash as dragon pulse got absorbed by dragon rush aura making it glow brighter.

"Ok stop," said Ash as both pokemon stopped their attack, and then Ash praised both pokemon.

* * *

Five days later Ash and his pokemon are now getting stronger for upcoming tournament.

"Everyone, I am proud on you, you guys are now getting stronger and able to take down any opponent" said Ash

"Axew please show us draco meteor" said Ash to which he nodded and lift his head upwards and gathered draconic energy.The belly of axew started to glow orange and then axew lunches the orange orb in the air after which it exploded into smaller chunks and started to fall on the ground.

"Nice job Axew" said Ash

"Togepi, let's see " said Ash as togepi happily walked towards Ash and faced the trees and boulder.

"Togepi use rock smash on that boulder, " said Ash as togepi ran towards the boulder with her little arms glowing white and then slammed the boulder turning it into dust.

"Ok togepi, you will confuse your opponents" said Ash making her happily chirped and then she started to glow and changing shape.After a while there was togetic flying around Ash.

* * *

Togetic:Flamethrower,sleep talk, double team, protect, counter , double edge, charm, seismic toss,future sight, mirror move, shadow ball, rock smash, water pulse, solar beam, magic coat, attract,thunder wave,psychic, sweet kiss, life dew,pound, magical leaf, ancient power,

"Guys we have fifteen more days to train and we will get stronger, " said Ash to which they nodded

"Togetic let's teach you some moves too, " said Ash to which she nodded.

"So you will be working on twister,air cutter, heat wave, focus punch, steel wing, drain punch, aerial ace, and tailwind.And others, let's work on improving your attack power" said Ash to which they nodded

Over the course of fifteen days Ash's pokemon started to get stronger as they battled against Ash's experienced ones and gained more experience. Charizard, Snorlax primeape and tyranitar helped in strength built up, Sceptile and Greninja helped in speed built-up, Zekrom and Lugia helped in attack built up.Electrivire and Metagross helped in endurance. Scyther showed his wish to evolve him which Ash fulfilled.

During the training period of fifteen days Ash's pokemon evolved into next stage.

Ralts evolved to Kirlia, shinx evolved to luxio, axew becomes fraxure, aron becomes liaron. Dragonair becomes dragonite and learned draco meteor,fire punch, ice punch, thunder punch, wing attack, hurricane, dragon claw, focus punch, steel wing with the help of her friends.

* * *

September 12,2019

10:00 A.M

"Ok everyone, we are going back to Vermillion city, but before that we will made our stop at Pallet town and then we challenge Cerulean city gym." said Ash to which everyone nodded.Ash recalled his pokemon back except Lugia

"Lugia, let's go" said Ash as he flew towards the Pallet town.

After a long flight of three hours Ash is near pallet town.

"Lugia land there, " said Ash as Lugia landed at outskirts of pallet town.

"Lugia return for now" said Ash recalling his pokemon back to pokeball

"Pikachu, Zorua let's go, I want to meet my pokemon, also I want to see what others are doing" said Ash

"Mr-Mime, come out" said Ash as he send Mr-Mime out

"Mimey we are back to pallet town, " said Ash

"Hello mom, " said Ash as he enters the house

"Ash, you are here.Hello Pikachu and Zorua.Ash, I thought you are going to stay at Sakuragi lab" said Delia

"I am, but I was training from past twenty days for upcoming tournament in Unova region.So I decided to check upon you " said Ash

"Mimey I am glad to see you too" said Delia

"So you are going to unova, " said Delia

"Yes, just for the tournament, but before that I am going to check upon my pokemon and challenge Misty for gym badge" said Ash

"Mimey why don't you stay here, you can help Mom, and I am safe at the Sakuragi lab, " said Ash

_"Ok Ash, " said Mimey_

"But Ash, I need someone to keep a tab on you, " said Delia

"Mom, I can stay alone, and you need Mimey here more than I need him.After all you need some reliable pokemon to take care of house. " said Ash

"And we know how Mimey is helpful." said Ash making Mimey happily clap his hands.

"Ok Ash, but you should not get into something reckless" said Delia

* * *

"I will Ash, it would not be a problem, " said Delia

"Mimey, please come help me " said Delia to which he obeyed.

After Ash and his pokemon are finished with the lunch they started to walk towards the lab.

* * *

2:00 P.M

"So you received invitation for the tournament, " asked professor Oak

"Yes, and I am going there to compete, " said Ash

"Ash I can see your pokemon are making progress, " said Oak

"Is Gary, participating, " asked Ash

"Yes, he received an invitation too, " said Oak

"Awesome, " said Ash enthusiastically

" Professor where are my pokemon, " asked Ash

"They are sleeping now, you can meet them" said Oak

"And I cannot find Tracy, where is he" asked Ash

"Well he went to Alola region, I gave him off for a month, " said Oak

"Ok, that is great.He needs some rest by the way" said Ash

Ash is now walking towards the area where his pokemon are staying.And then all of sudden the ground started to shake.The herd of tauros is charging towards him.

"Tauros stop" said Ash making them stopped in front of him.

"How you all are doing, " asked Ash

_"We all are doing great Ash, we just kind of missing you" said the leader_

* * *

"I missed all of you too, " said Ash as he gently petted his tauros.Meanwhile earth started to shake and Ash could see that his venusaur is coming towards him with tackle attack.

"No, Venusaur stop" said Ash but it was late as he already sent flying in the air but he was caught by his Gliscor.

"Thanks Gliscor, " said Ash as Gliscor dropped Ash in front of Venusaur

"Venusaur, how you doing, " asked Ash

_"I am doing good, and sorry for that" said Venusaur_

"Hey , you don't have to say sorry.Now gather everyone here" said Ash as Venusaur launched the solarbeam that converted into fireworks after which his pokemon surrounded him.

"Now let me send my other pokemon too" said Ash sending his other pokemon.From Lugia to Aerodactyl.

_"What brings you here Ash, " asked Infernape_

"I was training for upcoming unova region tournament, so I decided to check upon you guys" said Ash

_"We all wanted to participate, " said his pokemon_

"I understand, but you guys have to wait.I will let some of you battle in battle frontier, while others will help in gym challenge and others will help in world championship.In short, everyone will get chance" said Ash

_"Who you are going to use in unova region tournament" asked Emboar_

"Aerodactyl,Kirlia, Fraxure, Luxio, Lairon, Misdreavus,Togetic,Zeraora, Marshadow and Scizor.Others are not decided yet" replied Ash

"Today I will be challenging Misty for gym badge, so I am selecting Gliscor, Kingler, Kadabra, Zorua, Togetic, and Typhlosion," said Ash making them excited.

"All others can stay here, I will take you after I done with the gym battle" said Ash to which they nodded

"Lugia, Mewtwo,Zekrom you can stay here, if you wish too." said Ash

_"Sure, we don't mind at all." said Zekrom_

_"Ash, can I come and battle the gym leader, " asked Guzzlord_

"Well, guzzlord I gave to see, because I don't think cerulean gym could handle your size " said Ash

_"Ash we decided to go back to our home dimension," said Buzzwole, Xurkitree, Pheramosa,Guzzlord, Kartana, Blacephalo and nihilego_

Permanent, " asked Ash

_"Nope, just for few months, two or three may be" said Buzzwole._

"Sure, you can go back to your world, be safe okay.And you don't have to take permission. " said Ash

"Nebby, please send them to their world, " said Ash

_"Ok Ash, guys come on, " said Nebby as a giant portals open up after which the UB's enter to their world._

* * *

"Ash has been gone for more than twenty days," said Go

"Don't be so dramatic Go, he has been training his pokemon,not like some kid who just want to show off his pokemon capture and complete the index of pokedex.You have to train them as well.If not trained they will get chubby" said Koharu

"She is right, you have to think about their fitness Go" said Sakuragi

"Look at scorbunny, did you bother to train him, even for a single time." asked Koharu

" Scorbunny is doing great, why he even need to train." said Go

* * *

Back in Pallet town two people in cloak entered Pallet town.

"Home sweet home," said Red

"By the way Tobias, I don't think Ash would be comfortable to see you," said Red as the duo is walking towards his old house.

"I know but he would understand," said Tobias.After five minutes they reached in front of his old house.

"Wait I am coming," said Delia as she heard the ring of door bell.

"Hello, how may I belp you," asked Delia as she found two people in cloak standing in front of her house.

"Can we meet Delia Ketchum," asked one person

"Yes, please tell.I am Delia Ketchum" said Delia

"Well, you didn't changed at all in these years Delia" said the person in red cloak

"Who are you," said Delia as a certain pukachu jumped on her shoulders and started to lick her face.

"Wait, do I know you" asked Delia petting the pikachu

"I think you forgot me" said Tobias as he revealed his face.

"Tobias, what you are doing here.You know if Ash sees you then he could get mad" said Delia

"And what if he see me" asked Red revealing his face

"Red, is that you," said Delia

"Yes that's me," said Red as Delia then slapped him after which she hugged him

"You, after all these years you decided to show up.You know how deeply I missed you.And Tobias, you didn't bothered to meet me in Alola region." said Delia

"Well I said Tobias not to reveal his true identity," said Red

"Ash is here, at professor oak's lab.I think you both should meet him." said Delia

"Let's go then," said Tobias

* * *

Twenty minutes later Tobias and Red along with Delia are at Oak's laboratory.

"Hello Delia, Tobias and Red." said Oak

"Hey professor,it's been long time since I see you" said Tobias

"Yeah, I must say you were able to hide your true identity in front of Ash," said Oak

"Yes, and we decided that Ash should know who we are," said Red

"So where is our little champion," asked Tobias

"Ash is now resting with his pokemon" said Oak

"Let's go, I will take you there," said Oak

* * *

"You know guys, Alola league was my best league." said Ash

"We defeated Tobias,Trip,Paul,Gladion and Alain,our best rivals." said Ash getting positive nod from his pokemon

"We have to face more stronger opponents in future.We have to face all champions and elite four,frontier brains and strongest trainers" said Ash as he saw the four people walking towards him and out of those four, Ash recognised three people.

"Tobias," said Ash as he stood up and all pokemon who fought Tobias stood up as well giving a glare to him.

"Mom, professor oak " said Ash as he ran towards him.

"Ash we want you to meet someone," said Delia

"I already met Tobias," said Ash

"Ash, it's true you have met Tobias but you still not aware about his reality" said Red

"Who are you," asked Ash

"Ash this is Red" said Delia

"You mean previous champion of Kanto and Johto," said Ash excitedly

"Yes, " said Red

"Can I battle you," asked Ash

"Wait Ash, listen first" said Delia scolding Ash

"Ash, this is Red Ketchum, your dad" said Delia

"Dad, you mean I am a son of Kanto champion" said Ash with shocked expression

"Yes, " said Oak

"But why you didn't showed up," said Ash as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Shhh, don't cry.Listen, I didn't showed up because I was training." said Red

"I am happy that at least you showed up," said Ash as he hugged Red

"Ash, this is Tobias, my brother and your uncle." said Red droping a bomb on Ash

"Hey champ, we are blood related.Sorry for going hard on you in sinnoh league.I just wanted to test your strength.Delia told that you have gotten stronger and defeated the frontier brain, so I decided to test you" said Tobias

"Wait, he is my uncle, your brother.Mom did you knew about this" said Ash in shocked expression

"Yes, I thought when the right time will come I will tell you, but your dad insisted that the reality should be hidden from you for more time." said Delia

"How you got legendaries," asked Ash

"Just like you got Ash, me and Red are chosen duo.We were selected as chosen one long time ago until you were born and title of chosen one transfered from me to you.Also me and Red are aura users." said Tobias

"Ash just like you helped legendaries, we helped too.I have other legendary pokemon back at the island.Which include Mewtwo, Mew, and plenty more.The Island is hidden by special force field that reflect light making it invisible and safe from outsiders.Only me and Tobias can enter there" said Red

"That explains, I thought you forcefully captured those." said Ash

"Legendaries are precious pokemon.Getting them forcefully will only return destruction." said Tobias

"Ash I am glad that you are doing great in your journey of becoming a pokemon master" said Red

"You bet I am, and I will get stronger " said Ash

"Finally our family is completed." said Delia

"You are right, I have seen Ash in depression when you were not here Red but now you are here I want you to spend time with Ash," said Oak

"Professor I am going to challenge Misty, after which I will go to Unova." said Ash as all of sudden his phone rings.

"Ash Ketchum where are you.You said you are going for training and you didn't returned back " said Goh

"Goh I am in Pallet town, will be there in two days" said Ash

"Ok, please make it quick" said Goh

* * *

"Who's that," asked Tobias

"That was Goh, my new friend.Me and Goh are working as assistant researcher at sakuragi research institute." said Ash

"Is he a trainer," asked Red

"Nah, he wanted to capture all pokemon, including mew" said Ash

"Ash a new tournament is coming up in Unova region, and we have to go there" said Red and Tobias

"Me and Gary are going there too, " said Ash

"That's amazing," said Red

"Dad why don't you show us your pokemon," said Ash

"First of all meet my pikachu," said Red as pikachu raised his hand

"Hi pikachu, my name is Ash and this is my pikachu.Why don't you both go and play together" said Ash

"Pika pi" said Pikachu as he jumped on the field making his way towards Ash's pikachu

"Ash I brought only eleven pokemon with me including Pikachu.I have another one seventy nine pokemon on my island." said Red

"You have an island, " asked Ash

"Yes, I purchased one, and it can accumulate thousand pokemon with ease" said Red

"Amazing, " said Ash as Red released his nine pokemon that include a Lucario, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, butterfree, pidgeot, Hitmonchan, Coalossal, Duraludon and Mewtwo.Red's pokemon are taller than Ash's pokemon.

"Your pokemon are looking taller dad, " said Ash

"Yes, because I fed them natural vegetation that help them in their growth which is making them taller too" said Red

"You have Galar native pokemon, " said Ash in excitement

"Yeah, " said Red

"Guys I want to show you something, " said Ash

"Show us, " said Tobias

"Look, " said Ash as he cupped his hands and formed aura sphere and then launched aura beam on the boulder.Aura beam converted boulder into dust.

"Amazing Ash, it seems you are working on your aura skills, " said Tobias

"Yes, my Lucario is helping me" said Ash as Lucario stepped forward

"Uncle Tobias, why your mewtwo is looking different than my mewtwo" said Ash

"You, you have mewtwo" asked Tobias

"Yeah, he should be somewhere near the ranch, " said Ash

"Wait let me give him an aura signal to come here, " said Ash

_"Mewtwo where are you, if you can listen then please come here,I need you to meet someone, " said Ash_

_"Coming Ash, please wait" said Mewtwo as within seconds Mewtwo appears in front of the gang._

"Dad, uncle Tobias, this is my friend Mewtwo." said Ash

"Hello Mewtwo, my name is Tobias.I want you to meet my friend" said Tobias as he released his shadow mewtwo

_"Hello stranger, " said shadow mewtwo_

_"Hello, I am mewtwo, and did you involved in experiment, " asked Mewtwo_

_"Yes, in fact team rocket and team cipher.Team rocket created me and team cipher turned me in shadow mewtwo and from that time I am in my shadow form.Though Tobias and Red cleaned my heart but shadow forme merged with me." " said Shadow mewtwo_

_"It seems Tobias is Ash's uncle, so you can consider me and my friends as family" said Mewtwo_

On other hand Ash's Pokemon are getting along with Red's Pokemon.Both Lucario started to chat.Ash's and Red's Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, butterfree, pidgeot, Hitmonchan, Coalossal, Duraludon are happily having conversation with Ash's charizard,venusaur,pikachu,butterfree, pidgeot and other pokemon.

"Ash let's have a battle," said Red

"A battle with you," asked Ash

"Yes, one on one," said Red

"I am ready dad," said Ash with confidence.

"I select Charizard" said Red

"A charizard huh, and I select my " said Ash as greninja steps forward

"Greninja you want to battle," said Ash but then Ash's Lugia came forward then followed by Garchomp and then Infernape and then Incineroar.

"Ash how about six on six battle" said Red

"Ok," said Ash

To be continued...

(A/N: Hi everyone ,this is another chapter.Giovanni and other evil team members are planning to destroy Ash's existence.On other hand it is revealed that Tobias is Ash's uncle in blood relation.Red showed up and revealed that he is Ash's dad.Stay tuned for next chapters.Till then happy reading.Please read,review and leave siggestions.)

* * *

**L****ist of Ash's Pokemon on hand:**

Pikachu,Lucario,Marshadow,Zeraora,Darkrai,Lugia,Mr-mime,Zorua,Steelix,Rhyperior,Hydreigon,Dragonite,Vulpix,Tentacruel,Scizor,Rapidash,Ninetales,Mewtwo,Aerodactyl,Kirlia,Fraxure,Luxio, Lairon,Misdreavus, Togetic,Zekrom,Lapras

**List of Go's Pokemon on hand:**

Scorbunny

**List of Ash's Pokem****on overall:** Noctowl,Sandshrew,Venusaur,Lapras,Lycanroc,Decidueye,Melmetal,Incineroar,Naganadel,Pikachu,Pidgeot,Blastoise,Serperior,Metagross,Gumshoos,Nosepass,Kadabra,Electivire,Torkoal,Meganium,Feraligatr,Scrafty,Garchomp,Typhlosion,Glalie,Boldore,Tauros,Noivern,Donphan,Primeape,Greninja,Muk,Gliscor,Kingler,Butterfree,Snorlax,Talonflame,Infernape,Goodra,Hawlucha,Swellow,Emboar,Staraptor,Heracross,Floatzel,Torterra,Crawdaunt,Leavanny,Seismitoad,Samurott,Unfezant,Charizard,Lucario,Tyranitar,Gengar,Zekrom,Krookoodile,Sceptile,Solgaleo,Buzzwole,Xurkitree,Pheromosa,Kartana,Nihilego,Blacephalon,Guzzlord,Marshadow,Zeraora,Darkrai,Lugia,Mr-mime,Zorua,Steelix,Rhyperior,Hydreigon,Dragonite,Vulpix,Tentacruel,Scizor,Rapidash,Ninetales,Mewtwo,Aerodactyl,Kirlia,Fraxure,Luxio,Lairon,Misdreavus,Togetic

* * *

List of Go's Pokemon:

Scorbunny,Pidgey,Spearow,Weedle,Kakuna, Beedrill, Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree, Paras, Parasect, Venonat, Venomoth, Pinsir, Scyther, Diglett, Dugtrio,Ratata, Pidgeoto, Psyduck, Growlithe, Vulpix, Nidoran(M), Sandshrew, Bellsprout, Nidoran(F)


	13. Chapter 13: Cerulean Gym

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

* * *

September 12,2019

4:00 P.M

Ash and Red are standing opposite to each other."Are you ready" asked Tobias

"Yes," said Ash

"Charizard battle time," said Red as Charizard started to hover in the air

"A Charizard huh," said Ash

"In that case I select Donphan" said Ash as Donphan walked towards Ash

"Ready Ash," asked Red

"Yes," said Ash

"Charizard start with flamethrower," said Red

"Donphan use rollout with protect," said Ash as donphan jumped in the air and then rolled out towards Charizard while covered in green aura. Charizard released the massive flamethrower that covered the field,flamethrower strikes donphan but protect saved donphan.

"Charizard grab donphan and use seismic toss," said Red

Charizard extends his arms and then grabbed donphan.With all power charizard stopped donphan and flew in the air taking donphan along with him.After taking multiple turns charizard is diving down towards the field.

"Donphan quick, use hyperbeam" said Ash

As charizard is coming down, donphan released hyperbeam that strikes the ground that not only slowed down the speed of fall but it creates a force on charizard to loose grip on donphan.

"Donphan quick, use gyroball" said Ash as donphan glowed white and then spins upwards landing a direct hit on charizard after which donphan landed on the ground.

"Charizard time to increase power to sixty percent" said Red as charizard glowed white and tail flame increased.

"Charizard use dragon rush, steel wing, aerial ace combo" said Red

"Nice combo but it won't stop us.Donphan use rollout by adding stone edge to stop charizard, " said Ash

As charizard is charging with dragon rush, aerial ace, steel wing combo, donphan used rollout while sending stone projectiles at charizard.Charizard dodged some and hit donphan sending it crashing into the tree.With greater collision power, tree broke into two halves.

"Now charizard finish with dragon pulse flame thrower combo" said Red as charizard launched massive dragon pulse orb and launched flamethrower that engulfed dragon pulse.

"Donphan use protect and use hyperbeam" said Ash

Donphan created the green dome saving him from flamethrower dragon pulse combo.Donphan then launched hyperbeam which unfortunately missed the target.

"Charizard this is the time, use dragon rage" said Red as Charizard's eyes glow white, then the flame on its tail grows to a huge size. It then forms a ball of fire in its mouth and releases a fiery inferno at the donphan knocking it out instantly.

"Donphan, you did great" said Ash as donphan walked slowly back to it's position.

"Infernape you are next" said Ash as infernape steps forward.

"Ash you know fire type vs fire type will not do anything, " said Red

"I know, " said Ash

"If that you want , then carry on, " said Red

"Charizard use dragon rush, " said Red

"Infernape use jump on charizard's back, " said Ash

Infernape waited for charizard to come near and then infernape jumped high in the air but charizard twisted his body making infernape missed out the target and landed on the field.

"Charizard use thunder punch" said Red

"Infernape counter with rock smash, " said Ash

Charizard's body crackled in electricity and then fist covered by electricity. Charizard then leapt at infernape with thunder punch.Infernape countered with rock smash.Both pokemon connected their first which leads to release of shockwaves followed by little explosion.

"Charizard dragon pulse, " said Red

"Counter with focus blast, " said Ash

Charizard launched dragon pulse and infernape launched focusblast.Both attack collided.Charizard's dragon pulse overpowered focus blast.

"Infernape use dig," said Ash as infernape quickly dug in the ground.

"Charizard earthquake, " said Red as Charizard flew high in the air.

_"Infernape come out quick, use close combat with poison jab" said Ash_

As charizard is about to use earthquake, infernape came out with both fists covered in purple aura and landed a punch in abdomen of charizard.Getting an opening infernape assaulted charizard with close combat with poison jab making charizard fall on the ground.

"We are just getting started Ash, " said Red as he showed up his mega bracelet and megaevolved charizard into mega charizard x.

"We too, Infernape let's get stronger and stronger and stronger " said Ash as both infernape and Ash did synchronised movements and then infernape's closed his eyes. Infernape opened his glowing red eyes and flame on his head started to get bright blue in colour and the flame got bigger and surrounded in swirling vortex of flame after which the flame accumulated around his tail, both hands and foot, the flame on foot and hands are of orange color while flame on tail and head is of blue color, fur of infernape grew in length as well.

"Infernape let's do it, use close combat" said Ash

"Charizard use mega dragon punch, " said Red as charizard's first glowed white and the surrounded in dragon energy and countered close combat with the punches.Charizard's and Infernape's first colided releasing shockwaves.Infernape assaulted with close combat and charizard countered with mega dragon punch.

"Infernape use brick break, " said Ash as infernape jumped in air and landed begins charizard with fist glowing white. Charizard used his tail to trip infernape.

"Charizard finish with seismic toss, " said Red as Charizard grabbed tail of infernape and flew in the air and then took three sixty turn and came towards ground.

"Infernape quick use focus blast into poison jab and rock smash combined, " said Ash as infernape used focus blast that made charizard loose grip on infernape.Since infernape is out of charizard's grip, infernape used poison jab and rock smash in charizard's abdomen making it crashing on the field.

"Charizard get up and use aerial ace and steel wing, " said Red

"Infernape, dig into close combat, " said Ash

Charizard roared and then charged towards Infernape with such a speed that infernape didn't got a time to dig and charizard slammed into infernape with steel wing and took infernape in the air.

"Infernape use hyper beam, " said Ash

"Charizard use brutal swing into seismic toss, don't let him use hyper beam" said Red

Charizard grabbed infernape with leg and then swings infernape around before using seismic toss.Charizard landed in front of Red.

"Infernape, " said Infernape as he stood up with all of his strength and glared at Charizard.Charizard looking at Infernape, admiring the will power of fire monkey.

"Infernape can you battle, " asked Ash to which he nodded

"Infernape let's show them the power of our bond, " said Ash

"Yes, " said Infernape

"Infernape let's show them" said Ash as infernape glowed blue, flame on the head started to glow more fierce.

"Infernape get in close with double team, " said Ash as infernape screech and then charged at charizard with double team.

"Charizard use dragon claw" said Red after which Red closed his eyes and looked for Ash's aura.

As Infernape gets closed to Charizard with double theam Red said "Aim for the left one".Charizard did what Red asked to do him.

"Infernape use focus blast, " said Ash as infernape ducked and then backflipped while launching focus blast that landed direct hit.

"Now finish with close combat" said Ash as infernape assaulted charizard with close combat.

"Use dragon rage full power, " said Red as charizard put all his power and launched dragon rage.

"Protect into brick break, " said Ash

Infernape created green aura dome.Dragon rage started to crack protect.Once charizard stopped the attack infernape landed the punch on charizard's abdomen sending it skid backwards.

"Now infernape use giga impact, " said Ash

"Charizard giga impact too, " said Red as both pokemon used giga impact and collided in the end leads to shockwaves and smoke released.Once smoke clears there stood infernape motionless and charizard heavily panting.After a while infernape collapsed

"Infernape you did great, " said Ash as he picks infernape and placed him on side.

"You are awesome dad, " said Ash

"Thanks, send your next pokemon already, " said Red.Ash then selected Garchomp.

"Your Garchomp looks fine Ash, " said Red

* * *

"Charizard use overheat" said Red

"I knew it, garchomp use whirlpool" said Ash

Charizard took deep breath and then released the powerful stream of flames.Garchomp on other hand raised his fins and a swirling tornado of water formed and brings it in front of himself to save from overheat.

Once overheat ends then Ash said "Garchomp use whirlpool and then use draco meteor." said Ash

Garchomp once again launched massive whirlpool at charizard, water type attack completely wets charizard making him unable to execute fire type attack for a minute.Garchomp then launched draco meteor.

"Charizard evaporate water and use protect followed by dragon rush" said Red

Charizard glowed orange increasing his body temperature and evaporated the water.Meanwhile draco meteors hit charizard who saved himself from draco meteors.Charizard then rushed towards garchomp.

"Garchomp use iron head, dragon rush aerial ace combo" said Ash as garchomp's head glowed and surrounded on white aura and then blue draconic aura surrounded Garchomop who flew towards charizard with aerial ace.Both Charizard and Garchomp collided in mid air and then huge explosion occurs.Delia and Oak closed their eyes.

Once smoke cleared there stood Charizard and Garchomo hearing each other.

"Charizard use dragon claw, " said Red

"Garchomp you do same, " said Ash

Both Garchomp and Charizard collided their dragon claws before thrown backwards.

"Charizard use fire punch" said Red

"Garchomp stop charizard with stone edge, " said Ash

Charizard flew in the air and then charged at Garchomp with flame encased punch.

Garchomp crouches its body and two rings of glowing light blue rocks appear and spin around its body. Then, multiple gray rocks are released from the rings at the Charizard.Charizard created a fiery tornado around him which melts stones.

"No way, " said Ash

"Garchomp use dual chop to block and use aqua tail" said Ash

Garchomp quickly used it's glowing fins to block the attack.Charizard's fist connected with Garchomp's fins making him covered in flames.Garchomp endured flames and then covered it's tail in water and then strikes charizard sending it skidding backward.

"Charizard take it in the air, " said Red as Charizard took flight towards sky.

"Garchomp use rain dance" said Ash

Garchomp fired the blue glowing orb in the sky after which black clouds formed making rain to start.

"Charizard use dragon rage, " said Red

"Garchomp use iron head and power it up with aerial ace combine with dragon rush" said Ash as Garchomp's head started to glow white and surrounded in silver aura.Garchomp's body then outlined in white and then charged at the charizard.Charizard then launched dragon rage.Dragon rage connected with Garchomp.

"Garchomp use dragon rage to power up dragon rush, " said Ash

Dragon rage started to push Garchomp back but then dragon rush started to change in colour from blue to orange blue making garchomp fly towards Charizard.

Charizard started to push garchomp back.

_"I will not hold back, " said Garchomp as he pushed himself towards charizard_.

Garchomp slammed into charizard. Impact was greater as it made charizard crashed on the ground.Garchomp landed in front of Ash.Charizard stood up and is heavily panting.

"Garchomp are you ready for second round," asked Ash

"Garc...gar" said Garchomp

"Ok Garchomp use shadow claw," said Ash

"Charizard use dragon claw" said Red

Both charizard and garchomp are clashing their fins and claws, pushing each other back.

"Charizard use flame charge," said Red as charizard engulfed in flames but due to rain the burn effect decreased by fifty percent.

"Let's make this aerial battle," said Red as charizard flew in the air

"Garchomp, chase" said Ash as garchomp flew in the air as well.

"Garchomp use flamethrower and dragon rage combined" said Ash

"Charizard use inferno" said Red

Charizard's inferno overpowerd Garchomp's attack engulfing it in the flames.Once attack is overed garchomp is still flying in the air.

"Charizard flame charge and flare blitz combine," said Red

"Garchomp use stone edge" said Ash as garchomp once again released the stone edge attack which charizard dodged the attack and strikes garchomp making him engulfed in flames.Garchomp cried in pain.

_"Charizard is running out of energy," said Red to himself and then rain also stopped._

"Garchomp use sand storm," said Ash as garchomp glowed brown and then whipped up the sand storm after which garchomp disappeared.

"Now garchomp use brick break" said Ash as ground started to shake and then garchomp emerges from under the ground with claws glowing white and then slashed through charizard's abdomen which sends charizard crashed near Red's foot.

"Good going Garchomp," said Ash but then Ash heard Red said something and it shocked Ash

"Charizard can still battle," said Ash with shocked expression

Charizard activated blaze and then launched full power fiery inferno.A massive wave or powerful version of flamethrower.

"Garchomp, use double team," said Ash as garchomp made his multiple copies on time which saved him from the attack.

"Now, use whirlpool" said Ash as Garchomp created the whirlpool and launched it at charizard

"Charizard eveporate it and use giga impact" said Red as charizard launched massive overheat attack that evaporated the results into steam that covered the field making charizard extremely tired out.

Charizard then used giga impact.

"Garchomp use giga impact too, and add iron head to it " said Ash as Garchomp charged at Charizard with giga impact and iron head.Both attacks collided resulting into explosion knocking both pokemon out.

"Garchomp you okay," asked Ash

_"Yes, I am okay, but we need to train," said Garchomp_

"We will train until we are able to defeat dad," said Ash

"Ash you are amazing, you can grow stronger and I think that is enough for today.After all we will battle in future in Unova region." said Red

"Lucario, please heal the Infernape,Donphan and Garchomp" said Ash to which he nodded

"Guys we have to improve our training, we will get stronger until we are able to defeat my dad.I know he is strong because he was training from ten years before I started my journey" said Ash

"Ash you are strong, so don't be in hurry.In next ten years you will be strong as me.But for this age you are already strong," said Red.

"You know Ash I was this strong at your age but I trained in secluded place for seventeen years that's why I am strong." said Red

"I got it dad," said Ash

"And your pokemon are strong,there is no doubt in it" said Tobias

"Go and win your next gym badge.I will come and see the battle too," said Red

"And I will too. Let's see how strong your friend is," said Tobias

"Guys we will challenge Misty tomorrow," said Ash

* * *

Next day Ash is ready to challenge Cerulean gym. Ash already booked appointment with Misty for today's battle.

"This is a cerulean city gym.When I challenged the gym, it was used to be run by Misty's mother." said Red

"Let's go inside, " said Tobias

"Hey Ash, nice to see you again, " said Misty

"Hi Misty, how are you doing, " asked Ash

"I am doing great, " replied Misty

"And what Tobias is doing with you, " asked Misty

"Well, he is my relative.Tobias is my real uncle.My dad's brother and this is my dad, " said Ash

"Hi Misty, I am Red Ketchum,Ash's dad" said Red

"Hi, nice to meet you both." said Misty

"Wait, you are Red as in Kanto's and Johto's long lost champion" said Misty

"Yes, " said Red

"Ash you didn't told me that your dad is Kanto and Johto champion, and Tobias the guy with legendary darkrai is your uncle" said Misty

"Actually, I got this info today itself, " said Ash

"Now come inside, " said Misty

"Shall we start battle, " asked Misty

"Yeah sure, " said Ash

* * *

After ten minutes, Ash and Misty are opposite to each other.

"This will be is six on six full gym battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and gym leader Misty.Challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon anytime.Once anyside is out of usable pokemon, winner will be declared," explained referee

"Are we gonna battle on rock field or water field " asked Ash

"First three battles on rock field and another three on water field" replied Misty

"Please send your first pokemon, " said referee

"Golduck battle time," said Misty sending her psychic duck

"Psyduck evolved," asked Ash

"Yes, last month only," said Misty

"If you selected golduck, then I am going with Gliscor" said Ash sending his ground and flying type.As Gliscor released out of pokeball it started to glide in the air and then perched himself on the battlefield.

"Golduck vs Gliscor let the battle begin" said referee

"Gliscor use stealth rock" said Ash as gliscor glowed white and multiple stone pillars started to hover above Golduck.

"Golduck start with ice beam! " said Misty "Gliscor dodge using acrobatics!" said Ash

A light blue ball forms in front Golduck's mouth.Then, multiple light blue beams fires at the Gliscor.Gliscor jump in the air dodging the attack. Gliscor's body glows light-blue, and it quickly zips through the air before tackling the Golduck.

"Golduck use aqua jet!" said Misty

"Gliscor make distance with poison sting and use protected aerial wing !" said Ash making Misty confused.As Golduck covered in stream of water and propelled towards Gliscor.Gliscor brings his tail forward and launched multiple white needles.Gliscor then jumped out of the way and then started to circle the battle field and then wings of Gliscor started to glow white.Gliscor then flies at the Golduck and back-flips in the air, then dives down at the Golduck, its body becoming surrounded by white streaks surrounded by green aura and then slams into the Golduck on the field.

"Gliscor gli" said Gliscor

"Duck " said Golduck

"Golduck use blizzard! " said Misty

"Gliscor protect and then use stone edge!" said Ash

Golduck releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at the gliscor.Gliscor then created a protective shield that saves him from blizzard, Gliscor then formed rings of white glowing orbs that converted into sharp edge stones.Gliscor then launched stone edge at golduck.

"Golduck use psychic to stop the stones" said Misty as Golduck's eyes glowed blue and stopped the stone edge but there were multiple Gliscor floating in the air.

"Now Gliscor use cross poison, " said Ash as Gliscor emerges from behind of Golduck and then slashed his pincers in x form sending a purple X striking Golduck.

"Now Gliscor, use poison jab back to back" said Ash as Gliscor binded Golduck in grip of his tail and landed poison enhanced pincers back to back on Golduck and then throws Golduck in the air.Golduck started to glow purple which signals that poison started to affect him.

"Gli.. scor" said Gliscor

"Golduck can you battle, " asked Misty

"Gold" said Golduck giving positive nod

"Golduck use hypnosis, " said Misty

"Gliscor use screech to stop golduck for using hypnosis, " said Ash.Gliscor flew in the air and released high pitch noise that made golduck hold his ears.

"Now Gliscor use pin missile into x-scissor said Ash.Gliscor then launched white needles.

" Golduck use hydro pump, " said Misty as golduck released the powerful stream of water that destroyed pin missile and lands direct hit on gliscor making him crashed on the field.

"Golduck use rain dance followed by whirlpool" said Misty as golduck launched the blue orb in the sky and then black clouds formed making rain to start.

"Gliscor, return for now." said Ash recalling his pokemon and then send his Togetic

_"Yipeee, my first official battle, " said Togetic_

"Are you excited girl, " asked Ash

_"Yes, "_ said Togetic

"Ash, your togetic is so cute, " said Misty with hearts in her eyes

"How you got her, " asked Misty

"Will tell you later on, " said Ash

"Togetic vs Golduck let the battle begin, " said referee

"Golduck use scald, " said Misty

"Togetic use protect, " said Ash

Golduck fired hot boiling water at Togetic.Togetic protected herself using protect.

"Togetic use metronome, " said Ash as togetic started to move her arms left and right

"Golduck quick use brick break, " said Misty as golduck's arms glowed white and he leapt at togetic.Togetic then surrounded in blue electricity making Misty's eyes widen, before Misty could

command golduck to stop, Togetic already made contact with Golduck electrocuting him and sending him crashing into the wall.

"Golduck is unable to battle, Togetic wins" said referee

"What move was that, " asked Misty

"Fusion bolt, " replied Ash

"Togetic return for now, you will get another chance" said Ash

"Please send your next pokemon, " said referee

Ash then sends Gliscor and Misty sends Starmie as Starmie landed in field stone pillars glowed and slammed into Starmie

"Starmie, " said Misty in worry

"Starmie vs Gliscor let the battle begin, " said referee

* * *

"Gliscor can you fly" asked Ash to which he nodded and flew in the air.

"Great, " said Ash

"Starmie use rapid spin, " said Misty

"Gliscor stop starmie with steel wing and metal claw, " said Ash

As starmie is charging at glue or with rapid spin, gliscor charged at Starmie with

steel wing and metal claw.Both starmie and gliscor collided sending starmie crashing on the field.

"Gliscor quick use stone edge, " said Ash as gliscor used stone edge that damaged starmie.

"Starmie use recover, " said Misty

"I know you would use that move, " said Ash

"Gliscor return, " said Ash recalling Gliscor

"Kadabra go, " said Ash sending his psychic type

"Starmie vs Kadabra let the battle begin, " said referee

"Starmie rapid spin, " said Misty

"Kadabra use gravity, " said Ash

Starmie charged at kadabra with rapid spin.Kadabra's eyes glowed blue making ground glowed blue as well which stopped starmie's rapid spin.

"Damn, " said Misty

"Kadabra use charge beam, " said Ash as kadabra brings his hands forward and released beam of electric charges.

"Starmie use flash cannon, " said Misty as starmie then released flash cannon from center of it's gem.Flash cannon and charge beam connected leading to explosion.

"Starmie use rapid spin, " said Misty as starmie emerges from the smoke.

"Kadabra kinesis, " said Ash as kadabra's eyes glowed blue which stopped starmie in the mid air.

"Starmie, no" said Misty

"Now use charge beam, " said Ash.

With starmie in kadabra's control, starmie is vulnerable to attack and finally knocked out.

"Starmie is unable to battle, kadavra is the winner, " said referee

"Starmie return, " said Misty

"Kadabra nice job, have a nice rest buddy, " said Ash recalling his Pokemon

* * *

"Now Ash face my next pokemon, " said Misty sending her politoed after which rain started.Upon seeing Ash politoed started to dance happily.

"Nice to see you again, " said Ash

_"Hi politoed", _said Pikachu

_"Hi, " said Politoed_"I select Kingler, " said Ash sending his Kingler

"Kingler vs Politoed let the battle begin" said referee

"Politoed use hypnosis, " said Misty

"Kingler don't give him a time, use protect followed by crab hammer, rock smash, brick break and metal claw combined on the field " said Ash

Politoed released hypnotic waves.Energy dome created by kingler negated the hypnosis and then kingler's claws glowed and turned covered in silver aura, after which both claws glowed white.Kingler then slams both of it's pincers on field sending shockwave across field which destroyed the field completely making small parts of the field rise in the air.

"That some power, " said Tobias in amusement

"Yes, metal claw made pincers hard and then combined power of rock smash and brick break accumulated in power of crabhammer.The four attacks combined are sufficient to destroy the field.

"Now finish with hyper beam, " said Ash

"Politoed use mud shot" said Misty

"Kingler use other pincer to counter mud shot with bubble beam" said Ash

Politoed balanced himself and then launched the multiple small brown balls of mud.Hyper beam passed through them and hit politoed making it fall on the field and kingler fired bubble beam to destroy the mudshot that results into explosion.

"Ok Kingler use bide, " said Ash

"Politoed use focus punch and double slap back to back" said Misty as politoed assaulted kingler with glowing fist and multiple slaps.

"Bubble beam, " said Misty as politoed launched the bubble beam which hit kingler.

_"Kingler when I told you, you will released the attack, " said Ash__"Ok, Ash" said Kingler_

"Ok politoed, use focus punch, " said Misty as politoed jumped towards Kingler and then landed focus punch.

_"Now kingler, when politoed is near you , grab his arm in your pincers and launch bide attack" said Ash_"Politoed use focus punch, " said Misty as politoed came in front of Kingler and tried to land focus punch but kingler grabbed him in pincers.

"Politoed get out of there, " said Misty but nothing worked as Kingler held politoed outwards and released the white massive beam that send politoed crashed on the field knocked out.

"Politoed is unable to battle, Kingler wins, " said referee

"Politoed return" said Misty recalling the politoed back to his pokeball

"Kingler nice job, return, " said Ash

"Now, field will be changed, " said Misty as she pressed the button of remote control and then rock field settled down and water started to fill the pool.

* * *

"Please send your next pokemon, " said referee

"My next pokemon is " said Misty releasing her sharpedo.As soon as sharpedo enters the field stealth rock attacked it.

"Sharpedo, when did you capture it, " asked Ash

"Well, recently I caught him in Hoenn region, " said Misty

"Gliscor, battle time, " said Ash sending gliscor out.Gliscor glided in the air and landed on the rock formation.

"Gliscor vs Sharpedo let the battle begin, " said referee

"Sharpedo start with aqua jet, " said Misty as sharpedo covered in water and then shoots towards Gliscor like a bullet.

"Gliscor use double team, " said Ash as gliscor created it's multiple copies evading the attack.

_"Gliscor use rock slide and rock tomb to fill the pool with boulders.Make sure you miss the sharpedo.Let Misty in misconception that you missing target " said Ash_

_"Ok, " said Gliscor as Gliscor flew high into the air and raises both of its claws straight up into the air. Multiple white rings of energy then appear above and around Gliscor's body and large gray boulders come out of the ripples of energy. The boulders then fall down straight into the pool._

"Sharpedo dodge, " said Misty as sharpedo dodged the attack

"Gliscor use rock slide again, " said Ash as Gliscor used rock slide once again which is dodged by sharpedo

"Gliscor rockslide once again" said Ash as more boulders fall into the pool.For next five minutes Gliscor used rock slide.

"Ash you are missing the target, " said Misty

"Are you sure" asked Ash as Misty looked into the pool which shocked her and made Ash smirked.

"Pool is over flowing, " said Misty

"Yes and look at your sharpedo, " said Ash

When Misty looked, she is shocked to see that pool is covered in giant boulders and sharpedo is cornered

"So that's what you were doing from past few minutes" said Misty

"Gotcha, Gliscor use x-scissor, " said Ash as Gliscor's pincers glowed white and then he crossed them.in x form sending x energy at sharpedo.

"Sharpedo bounce, " said Misty as sharpedo jumped in the air.

"_Gliscor use steelwing, aerial ace, metal claw, quick attack, and giga impact combo" said Ash_

_"But Ash, would it work, " asked Gliscor_

_"Yes, quick attack being a priority move it will go first and if you combine it with aerial ace it will give you more speed. Metal claw, steel wing and giga impact will land good amount of damage." said Ash_

_"Ok, " said Gliscor_

"Sharpedo use aqua jet, " said Misty

Gliscor then covered in energy of giga impact with his claws and wings turned metallic and charged at incoming sharpedo with quick attack and aerial ace combo.The attack power was so strong that it overpowered sharpedo and knocked sharpedo into the pool.Sharpedo crashed on rock formation in the pool completely knocked out."Sharpedo is unable to battle, gliscor wins" said referee

"Return, " said Misty recalling her pokemon.

"Gliscor return, " said Ash

* * *

"My next pokemon, milotic " said Misty

as stealth rock hit milotic making her cry in pain.

"I select Zorua" said Ash sending his Zorua

"Zorua vs milotic, let the battle begin, " said referee

"Milotic freeze the arena, " said Misty as released jumped in the air and released the ice beam that freezes the field.Water arena is now ice arena.

"This is gonna be interesting, " said Ash

"Milotic use water pulse, " said Misty

"Zorua use detect and use shadow ball" said Ash

Zorua giggle and then his eyes glowed red and then jumped out of the way and launched shadow ball.

"Milotic use dragon tail to send shadow ball back, " said Misty

"Zorua use aerial ace, " said Ash

Zorua side stepped and his body becomes surrounded by white streaks and charged towards Milotic.Milotic simply bring her tail in front of her to stop zorua

"Her milotic is great, " thought Ash

"Zorua use hyper voice, " said Ash as Zorua released high pitch voice making Misty and Milotic unable to perform action.

"Now use dark pulse, " said Ash as Zorua released the dark pulse.

"Milotic counter with hydro pump" said Misty.Milotic launched hydro pump that blocked dark pulse.

"Milotic use dragon pulse, into bind " said Misty as Milotic released the dragon pulse.Milotic fired dragon pulse.

"Zorua protect, " said Ash as zorua created energy dome that destroyed dragon pulse but milotic binded Zorua in her tail.

_"Zorua use incinerate, " said Ash_

"Ash what you are gonna do now," asked Misty

"Zorua now, " said Ash as zorua started to glow white and shoots a beam of orange, yellow, red, and black fire at milotic.Since it was at close range Milotic didn't get chance to dodge which knocked her out.

"Milotic" said Misty in shock

"Milotic is unable to battle, Zorua wins, " said referee

"Zorua nice job, " said Ash as Zorua launched himself at Ash and started to lick.

"Take rest now Zorua, " said Ash as Zorua stood beside Ash

* * *

"Gym leader Misty, please send your final pokemon, " said referee

"Go Gyarados, " said Misty sending her gyarados

"I believe it would be a one sided mega battle, " said Ash

"Yes, " said Misty

"Typhlosion battle time, " said Asg sending his fire type

"What Ash is doing, he is sending typhlosion, " said Tobias

"Let's see, what he is planning, " said Red

"Typhlosion vs Gyarados let the battle begin, " said referee

"Gyarados use hydro pump, " said Misty

"Typhlosion counter with overheat, " said Ash

Gyarados opened it's mouth and then launched the powerful stream of water.Flame on Typhlosion's back flared up and then Typhlosion launched the intense stream of flames that can rival hydro pump.Both attacks collided leading to generation of steam.

"Now use quick attack typhlosion, " said Ash

Typhlosion covered in white streaks of aura and charged at Gyarados.

"Gyarados use aquatail, " said Misty as

Gyarados's tail becomes surrounded in swirling water, and it hits the typhlosion with it sending it crashing on the field.

"Now gyarados use hydro pump, " said Misty

"Typhlosion use double team into thunder punch, " said Ash.Typhlosion created multiple copies.Hydropump passed throug h one dummy copy.Typhlosion then

charged at Gyarados with electric punch.

"Gyarados use full power hydro pump, " said Misty as gyarados released powerful stream of water.Typhlosion created a green barrier which protected typhlosion from attack.Once Gyarados stopped the attack then typhlosion hit gyarados with thunder punch but nothing happened

"Typhlosion return, " said Ash recalling his firetype

"Togetic go, " said Ash sending his Togetic

"Togetic use shadow ball, " said Ash

"Gyarados use flamethrower, " said Misty as Gyarados destroyed the shadow ball.

"Togetic use steel wing and aerial ace" said Ash as togetic glowed white and covered in white streaks and then her wings glowed white.

"Gyarados use thunderbolt, " said Misty as Gyarados launched the thunderbolt towards togetic.

_"Togetic dodge, but use future sight as well" said Ash _

Togetic then dodged the attack and slammed into gyarados but it didn't worked and togetic eyes glowed for a while.

"Togetic use double edge, " said Ash as togetic glowed white and slammed into gyarados.

"I think I should take this one step further, " said Misty as she pressed her keystone after which Gyarados mega evolved.

"Wrong turn Misty, Togetic use fairy wind" said Ash as togetic glowed pink and released pink sparkling wind.

"Gyarados use dragon rage, " said Misty as fairy wind overpowerd dragon rage because of the type advantage of fairy type attacks having on dragon type attack .Fairy wind strikes Gyarados knocking it back wards.

"How?" asked Misty

"Misty, you forget that gyarados become part dark type when it mega evolve.And fairy types has advantage over dark types" asked Ash as Misty slaps her face.

"Yes, " said Misty

"Togetic use dazzling gleam, " said Ash

"Gyarados use blizzard, " said Misty

Togetic creates a rainbow colored sphere around its body and charged towards Gyarados.

"Togetic add double team and aerial ace to it" said Ash as Togetic made her double copies and then used aerial ace which merged with dazzling gleam.Togetic covered in rainbow colored aura streaks with white streaks and slammed into gyarados knocking it backwards.

"Now use draining kiss, " said Ash as togetic kissed Gyarados as Gyarados starts to glow red, and a light yellow orb of energy flies off from the gyarados and into Togetic, draining the energy.

"Gyarados, can you battle" asked Misty.

Gyarados then released a loud roar

"That's the spirit, " said Misty as she gave smile to Ash

"It's seems your gyarados is able to battle, " said Ash but then all of sudden multiple blue orb of energy with electricity surrounding it strikes gyarados making it cry in pain.

"Togetic quickly use fairy wind into aerial tail wing" said Ash as Togetic released fairy wind that strikes gyarados and then togetic slammed into gyarados with aerial ace and steel wing with tailwind knocking Gyarados near Misty's feet

"Gyarados, " said Misty.

After few seconds later Gyarados stood up and then glared Ash

"Now Togetic, use metronome, " said Ash as togetic started to move her arms left and right and then released multiple bolts of yellow electricity from around the body causing the hold field to glow yellow.

"Now togetic use solar beam, " said Ash as togetic launched solar beam.

"Gyarados use flame thrower" said Misty as Gyarados released the flamethrower as both attacks collided leads to explosion.

"Togetic finish gyarados with fairy wind and dazzling gleam, " said Ash as togetic used the fairy wind that pushed gyarados back and slammed into gyadados with dazzling gleam,knocking gyarados out.

"Gyarados is unable to battle , Togetic wins.Since gym leader Misty is out of usable pokemon, Ash Ketchum is the winner." said referee

"Nice job Togetic, " said Ash

"Ash you did amazing battle, " said Misty while recalling her water type.

"Thanks, " said Ash

"Here take this, cascade badge, " said Misty as she handed Ash cascade badge

"Finally, cascade badge is mine, " said Ash as Pikachu and Zorua joined in.

"Well Ash congratulations on obtaining your third badge, " said Red

"Thanks dad, " said Ash

"Which is your next gym, " asked Misty

"Currently I am heading towards Unova region, for a tournament, " said Ash

"I am coming too, " said Misty

"You too, " asked Ash

"Yes, gym leaders and elite four are invited too, apart from that frontier brains and champions of the regions are participating too, " said Misty

"Awesome, " said Ash

"Hey uncle Tobias, would you use legendaries, " asked Ash

"No, not this time.I will use my other pokemon as they are as powerful as legendaries." said Tobias

"Amazing, " said Ash

"Misty, we will head towards Unova region together, " said Ash

"Sure, " said Misty

To be continued...

* * *

(A/N: Hi everyone ,this is another chapter of Indigo Restart where Ash challenged Misty for gym battle and successfully won the won the gym battle.So stay tune for next chapter, till then have a nice day.Please read,review and leave suggestions.)

* * *

**List of Ash's Pokemon on hand:**

Pikachu,Lucario,Marshadow,Zeraora,Darkrai,Lugia,Mr-mime,Zorua,Steelix,Rhyperior,Hydreigon,Dragonite,Vulpix,Tentacruel,Scizor,Rapidash,Ninetales,Mewtwo,Aerodactyl,Kirlia,Fraxure,Luxio, Lairon,Misdreavus, Togetic,Zekrom,Lapras

**List of Go's Pokemon on hand:**

Scorbunny

* * *

**List of Ash's Pokemon overall: **

Noctowl,Sandshrew,Venusaur,Lapras,Lycanroc,Decidueye,Melmetal,Incineroar,Naganadel,Pikachu,Pidgeot,Blastoise,Serperior,Metagross,Gumshoos,Nosepass,Kadabra,Electivire,Torkoal,Meganium,Feraligatr,Scrafty,Garchomp,Typhlosion,Glalie,Boldore,Tauros,Noivern,Donphan,Primeape,Greninja,Muk,Gliscor,Kingler,Butterfree,Snorlax,Talonflame,Infernape,Goodra,Hawlucha,Swellow,Emboar,Staraptor,Heracross,Floatzel,Torterra,Crawdaunt,Leavanny,Seismitoad,Samurott,Unfezant,Charizard,Lucario,Tyranitar,Gengar,Zekrom,Krookoodile,Sceptile,Solgaleo,Buzzwole,Xurkitree,Pheromosa,Kartana,Nihilego,Blacephalon,Guzzlord,Marshadow,Zeraora,Darkrai,Lugia,Mr-mime,Zorua,Steelix,Rhyperior,Hydreigon,Dragonite,Vulpix,Tentacruel,Scizor,Rapidash,Ninetales,Mewtwo,Aerodactyl,Kirlia,Fraxure,Luxio,Lairon,Misdreavus,Togetic

* * *

**List of Go's Pokemon:**

Scorbunny,Pidgey,Spearow,Weedle,Kakuna, Beedrill, Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree, Paras, Parasect, Venonat, Venomoth, Pinsir, Scyther, Diglett, Dugtrio,Ratata, Pidgeoto, Psyduck, Growlithe, Vulpix, Nidoran(M), Sandshrew, Bellsprout, Nidoran(F)

* * *


	14. Chapter 14: Rank it up

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

* * *

September 13,2019

2:00 P.M

Ash recently won cerulean city gym battle and now he along with Red and Tobias is on the way towards pallet town.

"Ash you did great, but you need to develop new techniques.Since you already used some techniques in the past,I believe your opponent will find a way to counter them, " said Red

"You are right, in today's battle I found that I need to develop a new technique to keep protect on while executing an attack, " said Ash

"Typhlosion was most vulnerable to gyarados, and I thanks Misty that she mega evolved gyarados due to which togetic gets upper hand." said Ash

"Ash let's go back to pallet quickly, " said Red as Red, Ash and Tobias released their pokemon.After one hour they reached pallet town.

"Guys you did great, but I am planning to do things differently, I want you all to practice keeping protect on while charging attack.For example if you are against an opponent and he is attacking you while you charged at it with your attack, then protect should be activated until you successfully land attack on your opponent." said Ash to which they nodded

"Ok guys I have to go back to Sakuragi labs, so till then do practice.I am taking pikachu,zorua,gengar, lucario, dragonite and Mewtwo with me as of now.Why don't you guys enjoy together.New and old members you guys have fun and don't tired yourself out." said Ash to which they cheered up.

"When I go to Unova region I will call you, " said Ash to which they nodded

* * *

After two hours Ash is now at Sakuragi labs.

"Where were you from past twenty days, " asked Goh

"I was training, I told you, " said Ash

"Yeah right, " said Goh

"So Goh, did you captured any new pokemon, " asked Ash

"Yes, I caught some new kanto natives, " said Goh as he showed Ash his pokedex entries.

"Wow, you captured so many new pokemon, " said Ash looking at his new captures

"You caught Sandslash, Victreebell,Mankey, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Poliwrath, Machop, Geodude, Tentacool, Ratata, Raticate, Ekans, Arbok,Pikachu, Clefairy,Zoobat, Golbat, Oddish, Gloom, Abra, Weepinbell, Ponyta, Slowpoke, Magnemite,Seel, Grimer, Shelder, Onix, Kingler, Voltrobe, Exeggcute,Koffing, Rhyhorn, Chansey, Horsea, Tauros And Eevee.Nice pokemon team you got, " said Ash

"Now when are we going to Unova.You participate in tournament while I capture new pokemon."

"Ash and Goh, Galar region is organising a battle fest for improving your rank." said Sakuragi

"A battle fest, I can't wait to battle there, " said Ash

* * *

Ash and Go are now in an airplane moving towards their destination, Galar region.

"I am too excited for the battle, " said Ash looking outside the window

"What you say Pikachu" asked Ash

_"As if you would let me battle, " said Pikachu_

"Yes I am letting you battle along with Zorua and Mr-Mime, " said Ash

After a long flight of eleven hours, Ash and Go are in Galar airspace but then all of sudden sky started to get blood red, sky started to crackle with thunder.System of the plane started to fluctuate.

"What's going on, " asked Ash until he saw outside.

"Goh, come here, look outside, " said Ash has Goh and Scorbunny joined Ash, Zorua and Pikachu

"What's that, " said Goh as he brings his phone out and started to record but as usual phone started to misbehave as well.On other hand pikachu's tail started to surround with yellow sparks.

"It seems to me an unknown pokemon, " said Ash as he looked for data on this pokemon in pokedex, but it didn't worked.

All of sudden giant pokemon disappeared making everything back to normal, after thirty minutes plane landed at airport.Later on both Goh and Ash took ride to the stadium where battle fest going to be held and after one hour they reached their destination.After registering for the competition, Ash is in the stadium.Goh is sitting in spectators area.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I chairman Rose welcome you all in this battle fest for normal class.All participants who are taking part in pokemon world championship,this is an oppurtunity to increase your rankings in this competition.There is just one rule, defeat your opponent in one on one or two on two battle and improve your rank. Opponents will be decided by system." said Rose

"Without any delay, let's begin our battle fest with our first participant, " said competetion announcer as display board started to select random trainers.

"Our first participant is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town in Kanto and Jake from Kalos region, " said announcer as Ash and Jake enters the battle field and battle field started to change from normal to rocky field

"This is one on one battle between Ash ketchum vs Jake.Let let the battle begin, both trainers will send their pokemon on same time, " said referee

"Let's go, " said Ash and Jake as they sent their pokemon.Ash sends his Mr-Mime and Jake sends his pyroar

"Pyroar vs Mr-mime let the battle begin, " said referee

"Pyroar use flame charge, " said Jake as

pyroar engulfed in flames and charged at the Mr-mime.

"Mr-Mime use barrier " said Ash as Mr-mime waves its arms and an invisible wall appears in front of it, pyroar crashed into barrier.

"Now use dynamic punch, " said Ash as Mr-mime landed punch on pyroar sending it crashing into the wall.

"Pyroar use overheat, " said Jake as pyroar launched the intense stream of flames.

"Teleport and use focus punch, " said Ash as mr-mime teleported away and then appeared on side of pyroar and lands a powerful focus punch.

"Pyroar use hyper voice, " said Jake

"Mr-Mime use thunder wave, " said Ash as mr-mime released a wave of electricity that connected with pyroar giving a paralyzed status to it.

"Pyroar get up buddy, " said Jake and with all power pyroar stood up.

"Mimey use hypnosis, " said Ash as mr-mime brings his hands forward and released hypnotic waves that put pyroar to sleep

"Pyroar wake up, " said Jake

"Now finish with dream eater, " said Ash after which the game is over.Pyroar is knocked out.

"Pyroar is unable to battle, Mr-mime wins, " said referee as scoreboard shows Ash as winner after which his rank increased by 20 points.

"Great my rank is 1480," said Ash in happiness

"Mimey nice job, " said Ash before recalling him back

After few more battles it's time for Ash to face another opponent.This time his opponent is from Galar region itself,Marnie from Spikemuth .

"This will be a two on two battle between Marnie from Spikemuth in Galar and Ash Ketchum from Pallet town in Kanto region.Both trainers can substitute their pokemon anytime in mid of battle," said referee as both Ash and Marnie enters the battle field.

"Hi, you seems a more worthy opponent than others,I want you to give your best." said Marnie

"Same here," said Ash

"Go Marnie go, you can win." said a fat guy

"Who are they," asked Ash

"My fans," replied Marnie

"Please send your first pokemon," said referee

"Pikachu go," said Ash as he sends his faithful partner and Marnie sends her first ever pokemon partner,morepeko.

"Finally, " said Pikachu

"Pikachu vs Morepeko let the battle begin," said referee

"Morepeko use aura wheel," said Marnie

"Pikachu stop aura wheel with electroweb," said Ash

Morepeko ran at one place until a wheel of blue and crimson red energy formed around it and then morepeko launched the wheel at pikachu.Pikachu jumped in air and launched the electroweb that covered aura wheel leads to explosion.

Morepeko glowed white and switched into hangry mode

"Morepeko use quick attack," said Marnie

"Pikachu use quick edge ," said Ash as pikachu dashed towards the incoming morepeko.The collision between pikachu and morepeko throws morepeko few feet back.Morepeko glowed white and switched into full belly mode

"Now pikachu use irontail," said Ash as pikachu launched the iron tail morepeko.

"Morepeko,use fire fang,bite the tail," said Marnie.As pikachu strikes iron tail on morepeko, morepeko bite tail using fire fang.Ash smirked and said "Pikachu use dig,"

Pikachu obeyed and jumps in the air and spins in a clockwise direction with morepeko lached on the tail.As soon as pikachu strikes tail with ground it hurts morepeko and throws morepeko near Marnie's feet making Morepeko switched back to it's hangry mode

"Peko" said Morepeko feeling dizzy.

"Now pikachu use volt tackle," said Ash making pikachu charged at morepeko with volt tackle.

"Morepeko use bullet seed," said Marnie as morepeko launched the green glowing energy bullets at pikachu.Pikachu then dodged every one of them and strikes morepeko making him switched back to it's full belly mode.

"Morepeko, use dark pulse," said Marnie

"Pikachu use charge beam," said Ash

Both morepeko and pikachu launched their respective attack.Chargebeam overpowered dark pulse and strikes morepeko.Morepeko switched back to it's hangry mode.

"Morepeko use aura wheel," said Marnie

"Pikachu use dig into force palm," said Ash making Marnie shocked

As morepeko launched aura wheel,pikachu dug it's way underground and exits morepeko's side sending it flying in the air.Pikachu jumped in the air with palm glowing white.Pikachu then placed his palm on morepeko's body sending it crashed in the field.

"Morepeko," said Marnie as Morepeko stood up switched back to it's full belly mode.

"Morepeko use psychic fang," said Marnie

"Pikachu use protect and then quick attack into focus brick smash," said Ash confusing Marnie

As soon as pikachu save himself from psychic fangs using protect and used quick attack sending morepeko flying in the air.Pikachu then used combo of focus punch,brick break and rock smash knocking out morepeko instantly.

"Morepeko is unable to battle, pikachu wins," declared referee as pikachu ran back towards Ash

"Nice job pikachu, take rest," said Ash

"Marnie go, we are with you, show that kid what you are made of" said another girl in wierd costume.

"Marnie, Marnie !" said another guy

"Please send your next pokemon," said referee as Ash and Marnie sends Lucario and Toxicroak

"Toxicroak start with brick break, " said Marnie

"Lucario block it, " said Ash.

Tocixroak's arm glowed white and charged at Lucario.Lucario created to bones out of aura and then waited for Toxicroak to come near him.Once toxicroak raised his arms to land attack, Lucario side stepped and then strikes toxicroak with aura bone.Aura bone connected with Toxicroak's abdomen.

"Damn, his pokemon are far stronger than I thought, " said Marnie to herself

"Toxicroak use poison sting, " said Marnie as toxicroak launched white glowing pins at lucario

"Lucario use bullet punch to destroy them, " said Ash.Lucario then rapidly used bullet punches and destroyed the poison sting.

"Lucario use extreme speed into close combat," said Ash as Lucario glowed blue and within seconds he is near Toxicroak and started to assault it with close combat.Lucario is not giving any opening to toxicroak.Lucario then landed rolling kick on toxicroak throwing it few feet high in the air.

"Ok lucario use aura cannon " said Ash as lucario formed aura sphere and charged flash cannon, once both attack merged a white and blue cannon beam which is massive in size launched towards toxicroak.Marnie's eyes widened.

"Toxicroak dodge, " said Marnie but it didn't worked as Toxicroak froze at one place and aura cannon strikes Toxicroak knocking out instantly.Marnie is shocked.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle, Lucario wins." declared referee

"You were awesome Lucario, " said Ash

_"I know, " said Lucario_

"Have a nice rest, " said Ash recalling lucario inside pokeball

"Well, I can expect that from a champion of Alola region, " said Marnie

"Thanks, " said Ash

"See you later, " said Marnie as she made her way towards pokemon center.Ash then battled multiple opponents and quickly improved his rank from 1480 to 1100.Now Ash is against some random male trainer in a one on one battle, Ash's opponent sent his Eldegoss and Ash sent his Zorua.Zorua is clearly tired out from this battle.

"What an amazing battle by both trainers," said commentator

"Zorua use detect ," said Ash as zorua's eyes glowed and dodged the electroball

"Now use dark pulse," said Ash as zorua backflipped and launched dark pulse.

"Eldegoss use magical leaf," said the opponent

Eldegoss launched magical leaf that collided with dark pulse creating an explosion.

"You didn't seems strong to me, " said the guy

"We will see, zorua use aerial ace, " said Ash as zorua glowed white and charged towards Eldegoss.

"Eldegoss use sleep powder, " said the guy.Eldegoss's spins and release sleep powder that put zorua to sleep before he could attack Eldegoss.

"Zorua sleep talk, " said Ash which made Ash's opponent gritted his teeth.Zorua then glowed orange and launched incinerate at eldegoss which strikes her sending her skidding backwards making

Zorua woke up from sleep.

"Zorua use hyper voice followed by fury swipes, " said Ash as zorua released loud voice but during that process Zorua started to glow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what an amazing timing of evolution in mid of battle, " said commentator getting cheers from audience as Zorua started to grow in size.After a while there stood zoroark.Ash then looked at his pokedex.

_"Zoroark learned night slash, hone claws, night daze, " thought Ash_

"Zoroark continue with fury swipes " said Ash as Zoroark charged at Eldegoss with glowing claws.Zoroark constantly slashed Eldegoss but it dodged each and every attack of Zoroark.

"Zoroark use night daze, " said Ash

Zoroark's eyes glow light blue and its body becomes surrounded by a crimson aura. It then raises its arms above its head. When it does, the aura around its forearms gets thicker. It then slams its arms down into the ground. A pink and crimson glowing forcefield of energy appears from the aura around Zoroark's arms and grows larger, spreading all around it. The forcefield is growing in direction where Eldegoss is standing.

"Eldegoss use leafage, " said the opponent

Eldegoss jumps in the air, spins around and releases multiple glowing green leaves from its body. The leaves then start spiraling in a tornado-like fashion while heading towards the night daze.Both attacks collided leads to explosion.

"You are going down Ash ketchum, " said the guy

"Don't be so overconfident" said Ash as he flashed his z-ring with darkiniumz inside it.

"Zoroark get ready for finishing z move, " said Ash to which he nodded as Ash and Zoroark then strikes a series of poses to build up Z-Power. Zoroark then leaps into the air and a spiraling sphere of purple, red, and black energy forms above its head.

Eldegoss's trainer is confused as he didn't see this kind of move.

"Eldegoss use " said the guy but

Zoroark then throws the sphere at the Eldegoss, and it expands into a miniature black hole. Eldegoss is sucked into the black hole, which shrinks to a much smaller size, causing it to explode. Eldegoss is thrown on the field clearly knocked out.Rotom drone checked properly and declared Ash winner of the battle.

"Nice work zoroark, " said Ash

_"Thank you, " said Zoroark_

"Have a nice rest, " said Ash recalling him back.Scoreboard displays Ash's updated rank

After multiple battles there are only two participants left.One is Ash and another one is Gladion from Alola region itself and now both of them are facing each other

"Gladion, nice to see you once again, " said Ash

"Thanks Ash, I am glad that you are participating in pokemon world championships, " said Gladion

"Thanks, let's give our best, " said Ash to which he nodded

"This will be a two vs two battle between Gladion and Ash Ketchum.Both trainers are allowed to switch pokemon at any given time in battle." said room drone

"Please send your first pokemon, " said room drone as Ash and Gladion send their pokemon.Gladion used Silvally, and Ash sends Gengar

"Silvally vs Gengar let the battle begin, " said the rotom drone

"Silvally start with iron head, " said Gladion

"Gengar dodge, and use poison jab, " said Ash as Gengar disappeared under ground, successfully evading the attack and then came from under the feet of silvally and landed poison jab on it.

"Silvally use air cutter, " said Gladion as Silvally released white energy streaks from horns on it's head.

"Gengar protect and use hypnosis,"said Ash as gengar used protect and released hypnotic waves putting Silvally to sleep

" Oh no silvally get up, " said Gladion

"Gengar finish silvally with giga impact, " said Ash but Gladion recalled Silvally back

and sent his new capture, a corviknight.

"And Gladion sent his corviknight, " said commentator.

"Gender return for now, " said Ash recalling his gengar and sends his Dragonite

"Ash when did you get Dragonite, " asked Gladion

"Recently, " said Ash

"Corviknight start with steel wing, " said Gladion

"Dragonite send corviknight back with flaming dragon tail, " said Ash

"Flaming dragon tail, " asked Gladion in shock as this is one of the move combo that Ash taught Dragonite.Just like fire punch, flames are generated around tail and with iron tail and dragon tail it becomes more stronger.As corviknight was about to hit dragonite, dragonite's tail covered in spiraling flames and tail glowed in center.Dragonite jumped and strikes corviknight with it sending Corviknight crashed on the field.

"Corviknight get up and use aerial ace, " said Gladion

"Dragonite counter with dragon dance jet, " said Ash as dragonite covered in blue aura and water before darting towards the Corviknight while executing dragon dance which not only increasing dragonite's attack and speed as both Corviknight and Dragonite collided.Collision between two sends both pokemon away from each other.

"corviknight use sky attack, " said Gladion as Corviknight flew high in the air before covering in corviknight's body glowed and engulfed in light blue aura and flew towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite use dragon rush, " said Ash as dragonite used dragon rush.After a while collision among two pokemon leads to explosion, sending both pokemon crashing on the field.

"Dragonite get up girl, I know you are stronger than corviknight, " said Ash

"Corviknight get up, " said Gladion as both pokemon opened their eyes and flew back in the air.

"Corviknight use steel wing, " said Gladion

"Ok, dragonite let him come near you " said Ash.Few moments later Corviknight is few meters away from dragonite.

"Now use flamethrower, " said Ash as dragonite released flamethrower that engulfed corviknight but didn't able to stop it.Corviknight then slammed into Dragonite

"Drag" said Dragonite

"Dragonite, use thunderbolt, " said Ash as dragonite released thunderbolt

"Corviknight dodge and use brave bird, " said Gladion as corviknight flies up, closes its wings as it flies, bursts into flames, and dives down on the Dragonite. The fire then disappears and the corviknight is covered by a blue aura.

"Dragonite use double team, " said Ash

as Dragonite created her multiple copies and corviknight passed through one of them.

"That's the time, dragonite use draco meteor, " said Ash as Dragonite's body glows orange and an orange ball of light appears inside its chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appears in front of Dragonite's mouth. Dragonite fires the ball into the air.

"Corvikight dodge " said Gladion but ball explodes, releasing many orbs downwards at the corviknight.Some orbs pelted corviknight knocking it out instantly.Dragonite is heavily tired.

"Corviknight is unable to battle, dragonite wins, " said rotom drone

"Return, " said Gladion recalling his pokemon

"Dragonite, you did it.You won, " said Ash as Dragonite happily body slammed Ash.

"Return for now, " said Ash as dragonite enters the pokeball

"Go " said Gladion sending his Silvally

"Gengar go" said Ash sending Gengar back

"Silvally use crush claw, " said Gladion

"Gengar protect into poison flame drain, " said Ash

Silvally charged towards gengar with it's claws glowing red and jumped above Gengar.Gengar created protective shield and disappeared.After few moment Gengar appeared on left side of Silvally and landed flame encased drain punch and poison jab combo sending silvally knocked backwards.

"Now use hypnosis, " said Ash as Gengar launched hypnotic waves putting silvally to sleep

"Silvally get up, " said Gladion

"Gengar finish with hyperbeam, " said Ash as gengar released hyperbeam that hit Silvally knocking it out instantly.

"Silvally is unable to battle, Gengar wins.As such Ash Ketchum is the winner of this fest, " declared rotom drone as his rank increased to nine hundred and fifty making him upgrade to super class.

"Congratulations Ash, you were awesome there, " said Gladion

"Hey, Gladion can we catch up in cafe, " asked Ash

"Sure, " said Gladion

Ash, Gladion and Goh are in a nearby cafe house, built bear wyndon stadium especially for trainers and spectators,

"By the way how Lilly and Lusamine is doing" asked Ash

"They are doing good, " said Gladion

"She misses everyone of you, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Kiawe, Misty and Brock too" said Gladion

"I miss them too, maybe I visit Alola region someday in the future, " said Gladion

"So where are you staying, " asked Ash

"I am staying far from here, in Hammerlocke, " said Gladion

"Is that a good place, " asked Goh

"You bet,that place is good, " said Gladion

"So what's your aim Goh, " asked Gladion

"I want to fill the pokedex and capture all pokemon in this world, " said Goh

"So Ash come with me, Lillie would be happy, " said Gladion

"I want to but I have to go back, you see a tournament in Unova region is coming up, " said Ash

"Hello Ash, " said Leon from distance

"Leon, what are you doing here, " asked Ash

"Nothing, just came to see battle fest tournament, " said Leon

"Congratulations Ash, for upgrading to super tier, " said Leon

"Thanks, " said Ash

"Leon, last time you defeated me, but I will defeat you in the future, " said Ash

"I like that attitude and determination Ash, after all I want a good challenge from a champion of Alola region, Orange league and winner of battle frontier " said Leon

"Ash I forgot to tell you one thing that dynamax band will not work in other regions, " said Leon

"Thanks for informing Leon, " said Ash

"You know Leon, " asked Gladion

Yeah, I met him when I came here to see finals of pokemon world championships, where I battled Leon and he gave me dynamax band, " said Ash showing his band to Gladion

"Ash I think I have to go, " said Gladion

"Yeah, we have to go now as well, " said Ash and Goh

"See you later Ash, " said Gladion as he started to walk away

* * *

September 16,2019

5:00 A.M

Ash and Goh are now back at Sakuragi labs and Ash is meditating with his Lucario to improve his aura power.

Ash's Pikachu, Dragonite, Gengar, Infernape, Mewtwo, Mr-Mime, Zoroark, Zeraora, Greninja, Sceptile, Marshadow, Darkrai are also doing meditation.

_"Greninja how was your training back at pallet town, " asked Ash_

_"It was going good, charizard came occasionally to train with all of us.Plus Infernape,Sceptile, Electrivire, Zeraora, Marshadow, primeape and Heracross are good fighting partner, " said Greninja_

_"Thanks Greni, for the compliments, " said Infernape_

_"Infernape how training of everyone is going on, " asked Ash_

_"It's going good, they are able to keep protect on but for a limited time, " said Infernape_

_"Great, they will master it eventually" said Ash_

_"__Today we will be leaving for Unova.Meanwhile I will be in Unova you guys can enjoy, stop your training for that period.I want you to rest, " said Ash_

_"Ok Ash, " said Ash's pokemon._

To be continued..

* * *

**List of Ash's Pokemon on hand:**

Ash current tier (pwc): Super Tier

Kanto gym badges obtained: BoulderBadge, Cascade Badge, Thunder Badge,MarshBadge

Pikachu,Dragonite, Gengar, Mewtwo, Mr-Mime, Zoroark, Zeraora, Greninja, Sceptile, Marshadow, Darkrai,Lugia, Infernape,

**List of Go's Pokemon on hand:**

Scorbunny

**List of Ash's Pokemon overall: **

Noctowl,Sandshrew,Venusaur,Lapras,Lycanroc,Decidueye,Melmetal,Incineroar,Naganadel,Pikachu,Pidgeot,Blastoise,Serperior,Metagross,Gumshoos,Nosepass,Kadabra,Electivire,Torkoal,Meganium,Feraligatr,Scrafty,Garchomp,Typhlosion,Glalie,Boldore,Tauros,Noivern,Donphan,Primeape,Greninja,Muk,Gliscor,Kingler,Butterfree,Snorlax,Talonflame,Infernape,Goodra,Hawlucha,Swellow,Emboar,Staraptor,Heracross,Floatzel,Torterra,Crawdaunt,Leavanny,Seismitoad,Samurott,Unfezant,Charizard,Lucario,Tyranitar,Gengar,Zekrom,Krookoodile,Sceptile,Solgaleo,Buzzwole,Xurkitree,Pheromosa,Kartana,Nihilego,Blacephalon,Guzzlord,Marshadow,Zeraora,Darkrai,Lugia,Mr-mime,Zorua,Steelix,Rhyperior,Hydreigon,Dragonite,Vulpix,Tentacruel,Scizor,Rapidash,Ninetales,Mewtwo,Aerodactyl,Kirlia,Fraxure,Luxio,Lairon,Misdreavus,Togetic

* * *

**List of Go's Pokemon:**

Scorbunny,Pidgey,Spearow,Weedle,Kakuna, Beedrill, Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree, Paras, Parasect, Venonat, Venomoth, Pinsir, Scyther, Diglett, Dugtrio,Ratata, Pidgeoto, Psyduck, Growlithe, Vulpix, Nidoran(M), Sandshrew, Bellsprout, Nidoran(F), sandslash, victreebell,mankey, poliwag, poliwhirl, poliwrath, machop, geodude, tentacool, ratata, raticate, ekans, arbok,Pikachu, clefairy,zoobat, golbat, oddish, gloom, Abra, weepinbell, ponyta, slowpoke,magnemite,seel, grimer, shelder, onix, kingler, voltrobe, exeggcute,koffing, rhyhorn, chansey, horsea, Tauros,eevee,


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

* * *

September 16,2019

12:00 P.M

Somewhere in Kanto region, there is a hidden base of team rocket where plan of

assasinating Ash is taking place.

"Do all our sharp shooters are here," asked Giovanni

"Yes sir, we have called all of our sharp shooters from all around the world.They haven't missed their targets in their career." said Matori

"Amazing, assemble them in our training area, " said Giovanni

"Ok sir, " said Matori

After twenty minutes Giovanni is addressing them.

"Welcome everyone, " said Giovanni

"You know why you are here, you have shown great skills in sharp shooting and that's why you are here.I called you here to assign one task.You have to assasinate this kid." said Giovanni as various image of Ash is shown on display.

"This is Ash Ketchum and he is a problem for us.He foiled our plan to conquer this region and neighbouring region.So I want him to be killed." said Giovanni

"Don't worry sir, your task will be accomplished." said one sharp shooter

"Good, from today onwards I want you to follow his each and every steps, his each and every activity.And when the time is right, you will kill him.As far as I know, he is at Sakuragi labs in vermillion city" said Giovanni

"Now go and finish your task," said Giovanni

"Very well sir, " said sharpshooters as they left the area

* * *

In Alto Mare a certain girl is looking at the old pic of her with a boy with pikachu.

"Missing Ash, don't you, " asked another girl

_"Yes Bianca, in fact, I wish to be with him forever, " said the girl_

"So why don't you listen to your heart, if you want to be with him then you should go, " said Bianca

_"But, what about this place, it's my responsibility to save this place, " said the girl_

All of the sudden mew teleported in front of Bianca and the girl

"A mew, what mew is doing here, " asked Bianca

_"she visits me frequently, " said the Bianca_

_"Latias, I heard your conversation, I can take you to Ash as I know where is he, " said Mew_

"Yes Latias, you should go to Ash and be with him, " said Bianca as Latias become sad

_"Don't worry about this place, new eon duo will become guardian of this place in no time and you will be free of your duty as a guardian of Alto Mare, " said Mew_

_"Yippee, I will join Ash, " said Latias happily_

_"But Bianca, what about you, I will miss you too, " said Latias_

"We will be happy more if you go with Ash, he can train you plus he will not abuse your power for his own greed, " said Lorenzo from behind

"Mew, when you meet Ash, please give him our best wishes, " said Lorenzo

_"Don't worry, I will give your wishes to him, " said Mew_

_"Latios I am going to join Ash, I hope you are okay with that, " said Latias looking at soul dew which started to glow._

_"My dear sis, I won't mind it, you have shown how powerful you are, but be safe.It's your life, go and enjoy it, " said Latios as glow died down_

_"By Lorenzo, Bianca.We will see each other in future." said Latias as she and Mew glowed white before both of them teleported away._

* * *

Back in Kanto Ash is training with Goh.

"Pikachu use quick attack, " said Ash

"Scorbunny dodge and use double kick, " said Goh

Pikachu surrounded in white aura and charged at scorbunny.Scorbunny on other side dodged the attack by jumping in the air and then dived down on Pikachu with double kick.

All of sudden a certain pink pokemon teleported in front of Ash and with that pokemon is Latias.Latias then tackled Ash and started to lick him

"A Mew, " said Goh in shock

"Finally my dream comes true, I am looking at Mew, " said Goh

"Hey Latias, do I know you, " asked Ash

_"It's me Ash, latias from Alto Mare, " said Latias_

"Latias, I remember you now.You are that same Latias that we met in the hidden garden, and then your brother sacrificed himself to save the Alto Mare, " said Ash making Latias happily

"Mew did you bring her here, " asked Ash

"_Yes, Mew fan service brings an exclusive eon pokemon from Johto region to our one and only Ash Ketchum.Hope you liked the service, " said Mew making Ash chuckled a bit._

"_Ash, you knew Mew" asked Goh_

"Yes, " replied Ash

"Yes, and I believe you are here not only for few hours" asked Ash

_"Actually, I would like to be your team member, " said Latias making Ash shocked_

"You want to be my pokemon, but what about soul dew, " asked Ash

_"Ash, new eon duo will take place of latias as new guardians of Alto Mare, " said Mew_

"That's great, " said Ash

"Latias hope you have made up your mind, " asked Ash to which she nodded

"Ok then, " said Ash as he gently taps pokeball on her forehead making her disappeared inside pokeball and without any problem she is caught.

"Ok, Latias is our, " said Ash as he sends her out

"Latias welcome in the team, " said Ash making her happy

"Now it's my turn, " said Goh as he threw pokeball towards mew.Mew clearly not impressed and she shattered the pokeball with her psychic energy and then teleported away.

"Damn ! I missed the chance, " said Go

"Goh, I am returning in few hours from pallet town, " said Ash as he recalled his pokemon back to their pokeball and with the help of Mewtwo he reached pallet town at professor oak's ranch.

* * *

Back at Oak's lab, professor oak and Tracy are feeding all pokemon of the ranch. Then all of sudden Ash and Mewtwo teleported there.

"Hey Professor, " said Ash that shocked both professor and Tracy.

"Ash, don't startle us with your sudden appearance, " said Tracy

"Hey Tracy, how are you doing, " asked Ash

"Doing great Ash, I heard from professor that you are participating in Indigo league once again, " said Tracy

"Yup, " said Ash but then all of sudden all of his pokemon surrounded Ash including Tauros.Thankfully he didn't dog piled by them this time.

"So Ash what brings you here, " asked Professor

"First of all, " said Ash as he released his pokemon that he had except Latias.All pokemon formed one large group.

"Guys, I want you to introduce my another friend, a pokemon I met in Johto's Alto Mare few years back.Please welcome" said Ash as he sent Latias out

"Latias, " said Ash as she started to float in front of huge group of pokemon.

"No way, a Latias, " said Oak in shocked expression

"Ash that's amazing, you owned a Latias, " said Tracy

"Latias these are all my pokemon, there are others who are not even here." said Ash

"I will introduce you to them later on, " said Ash as he can see his pokemon getting along with Latias and Latias is getting along with them pretty well.

"And this is professor oak and Tracy, they are the people you can rely on, " said Ash Latias started to nuzzle Ash

"Meganium come here, " said Ash as Meganium walked towards Ash

"Meganium I know you like me, " said Ash making Meganium blush

"Not that way, as a trainer and a friend, but Latias likes me too as a friend and a trainer, so I don't want you to engage in a personal grudge with her.I like all my pokemon, I like you the same way I like donphan.So will you promise me that you will not fight Latias" asked Ash

_"Yes, I promise, " said Meganium as Ash gently strokes her head_

"That's like a good girl, " said Ash

For next two hours Ash spend some time with his pokemon.

"Isn't it looking great Pikachu and Lucario, that all our friends are excited to have Latias in a team, " said Ash

_"Yes, " said Lucario_

"We have to defeat Leon, Rihan and our every opponent in world championships, pokemon league and battle frontier " said Ash

"But we have to train hard, " said Ash as he is looking at the wide range of pokemon he befriended so far.Latias and Lugia seems to enjoying with each other.

"Everyone I need to reach Unova region.So I have to go now," said Ash

* * *

September 19, 2019

12:00 P.M (UST)

Cruise ship from Kanto is approaching the mainland near driftviel port.Multiple water types and flying types can be seen flying and swimming along the ship.Lugia, Mewtwo, Zekrom, and Latias are flying in the airspace of Unova above clouds.Ash created aura bond with Latias, so that he can communicate with her anytime he wants.

"So Zekrom, where are we going, " asked Mewtwo

"To a secret place where Reshiram, and Kyurem lives " said Zekrom

"Hope you would love to meet them, " said Zekrom

"And till the time we are in Unova , I can help you in exploring the region, " said Zekrom

"You are so nice Zekrom, and Ash let us explore the region, I am so lucky that he is my trainer and friend" said Latias

"Let's go, then, " said everyone as they increased their speed

"Ash look, Driftveil city." said Goh excitedly

"I can see that, I am way too excited to battle there, " said Ash

"Ash, don't forget I am here too, " said Gary

"And we too, " said Red, Alain and Tobias

"And we are here too, " said Misty and Brock too

"I know but I will defeat you all, " said Ash

"We will see, " said Red

"And it's not that, there will be frontier brains, gym leaders, elite four, and champions will be there, after all this is a tournament of powerful trainers. So you better expect some powerful trainers " said Tobias

"So which Pokemon you selected, " asked Red

"Well, I am using Fraxure,Luxio,Lairon,Aerodactyl,Kirlia,Togetic,Scizor,Ninetales,Rapidash,Tentacruel,Vulpix,Misdreavus,Steelix,Rhyperior,Hydreigon,Mr-Mime,Dragonite,Emboar,Zororark,Zeroara,primeape,Marshadow,Serperior,Samurott,Lucario,Gengar,Tyranitar,Charizard,Greninja and Pikachu" said Ash

"Nice team Ash, " said Goh

After thirty minutes they reached the island and started to make exit from ship.

"Guys,let's go and register ourselves,' said Ash as he started to run towards pokemon center

" Ash wait, " said Misty and Brock but he just super excited for the battles that he wanted to be part of.

"Same old Ash, " said Misty as she ran behind Ash too

"These kids are too energetic Red, " said Tobias

Ash then crashed into someone, a person wearing an armor and is in a ninja attire with a gengar floating beside him.

" Look while you run kiddo, " said the guy

"Sorry, I was excited to battle in a tournament, " said Ash

"Apology accepted, please excuse me, " said the guy

After a while Ash and gang reached pokemon center.

"Nurse joy, we are to register for tournament.This is my invitation, " said Ash showing her his invite.

"Very well, please show me your pokedex, " said Joy as Ash handed her the pokedex

"Give me five minutes, " said Joy and after five minutes joy handed Ash his pokedex.

"You are good to go, " said Joy giving Ash, his pokedex back and in next one hour Ash and his friends registered themselves.

* * *

September 21, 2019

9:00 A.M

"Ok, Luxio use wild charge on gyarados, Lairon use iron rush on rampardos" said Ash

"Rampardos use iron head as well, and Gyarados use stone edge " said ,Misty and Brock

Ash is training his pokemon and he is engaged in a combat session with Misty and Brock.Both Pokemon charged towards their target and prepare to collide with them.Rampardos charged at Lairon and connected with it.Lairon is pushing Rampardos back but rampardos is exerting same amount of force and pressure on Lairon.On other hand Gyarados used the stone edge that throws luxio flying in the air while both rampardos and lairon used their all energy and an explosion occurred that throws both pokemon away from each other.

"Lai, " said Lairon as it stood up and Rampardos glared at Lairon once again.Luxio and Gyarados glaring at each other.All four pokemon are on their last leg

"Luxio finish with charge beam, Lairon use

aerial rush, " said Ash as Luxio used charge beam and Lairon charged with iton rush and in that process of attacks execution both started to glow.

"Gyarados finish with hyper beam, Rampardos use flamethrower, " said Misty and Brock.Rampardos and Gyarados launched their attacks which connected with the attacks of Luxio and Lairon as they are changing shape and are now completely grew into their next stage. Luxio is now Luxray and his charge beam overpowered hyper beam and strikes Gyarados knocking it out instantly,Luxray on other hand faints due to low energy level.Lairon is now Agrron and he strikes Rampardos. Both pokemon grabbed each other and started to push each other until both pokemon collapsed.

"You did amazing job, " said Ash as he walked towards his pokemon and gently petted on their head and then recalled them back to their pokeballs.

"Yes, I must say that you guys are strong," said Goh to Ash,Misty and Brock.

"I think we should go, opening ceremony will begin in ten minutes." said Ash

"Yeah sure, " said Misty

One hour later huge crowd is assembled in the stadium and Charles Goodshow is addressing the people along with champion of Unova region.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the tournament.Today this tournament is organised to see who is best among the most powerful and accomplished trainers, coordinators, gym leaders, and other trainers from all around the world." said Goodshow getting loud cheers from participants.

"Ash look, Lorelei, Bruno, Lance, and Agatha, are here, " said Brock

"Surge, Sabrina, Erika, Blaine , Koga are here too" said Misty spotted the other gym leaders too

"Don't forget the orange crew members and champion drake, " said Ash

"Ash you are champion of orange league, did you forget that, " asked May

"Oh yeah, but for now Drake is taking up my place, " said Ash

"And from Johto we have Falkner, Morty, Pryce, Jasmine and Clair, " said Gary

"Look Roxane, Flannery, Winona, and other hoenn gym leaders are here too, " said May and Max

"Hey Dad, over here, " said May calling out Norman but he was too far to hear May's voice.

"All those gym leaders, elite four , champion,rivals and frontier brains we met during our journey are available here, from kanto to Alola, except the other regions we didn't travelled.Pikachu we will defeat them all.Though this competition is not for any title but still we will defeat them all, " said Ash

_"Yes we will defeat them all, " said Pikachu_

"In this tournament, there are five hundred and twelve participants from across the globe, from Kanto,Johto,Hoenn,Sinnoh, Unova itself,Kalos,Alola,Galar,Orre,Fiore, Almia,Oblivia,Ransei,Pasio and finally Orange Islands." said Goodshow

"Are there any regions like Orre,Fiore, Almia,Oblivia,Ransei,Pasio " asked Ash

"Yes, there are Ash, that's why professor told you most of the time to focus in geography class," said Gary getting laugh from Ash's friends.

"All rounds will be six on six battles, the winner will be taking one million dollars, a trophy and a mysterious pokemon egg at home, there are no titles at stake, " said Charles Good

"So the match ups for first round are as follows, " said Goodshow as images of participants appears on screen and started to shuffle.

* * *

To be continue...

* * *

**Ash current tier (PWC): **Super Tier

**Kanto gym badges obtained:**

BoulderBadge, Cascade Badge, Thunder Badge,MarshBadge

**List of Ash's Pokemon:**

**On Hand:**

Darkrai,Marshadow, Zeraora, Lucario, Greninja, Charizard, lugia, mewtwo, zekrom,Pikachu, zoroark, dragonite, kirlia, Lapras, aerodactyl,Latias

**Overall:**

Noctowl,Sandshrew,Venusaur,Lapras,Lycanroc,Decidueye,Melmetal,Incineroar,Naganadel,Pikachu,Pidgeot,Blastoise,Serperior,Metagross,Gumshoos,Nosepass,Kadabra,Electivire,Torkoal,Meganium,Feraligatr,Scrafty,Garchomp,Typhlosion,Glalie,Boldore,Tauros,Noivern,Donphan,Primeape,Greninja,Muk,Gliscor,Kingler,Butterfree,Snorlax,Talonflame,Infernape,Goodra,Hawlucha,Swellow,Emboar,Staraptor,Heracross,Floatzel,Torterra,Crawdaunt,Leavanny,Seismitoad,Samurott,Unfezant,Charizard,Lucario,Tyranitar,Gengar,Zekrom,Krookoodile,Sceptile,Solgaleo,Buzzwole,Xurkitree,Pheromosa,Kartana,Nihilego,Blacephalon,Guzzlord, Marshadow,Zeraora,Darkrai,Lugia,Mr-mime,Zoroark,Steelix,Rhyperior,Hydreigon,Dragonite,Vulpix,Tentacruel,Scizor,Rapidash,Ninetales,Mewtwo,Aerodactyl,Kirlia,Fraxure,Luxio, Lairon,Misdreavus,Togetic,Latias

**Goh's Pokemon:**

**On Hand: **

Scorbunny, Eevee, Scyther, Pikachu, Magnemite,Rhyhorn

**Overall:**

Scorbunny,Pidgey,Spearow,Weedle,Kakuna, Beedrill, Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree, Paras, Parasect, Venonat, Venomoth, Pinsir, Scyther, Diglett, Dugtrio,Ratata, Pidgeoto, Psyduck, Growlithe, Vulpix, Nidoran(M), Sandshrew, Bellsprout, Nidoran(F), sandslash, victreebell,mankey, poliwag, poliwhirl, poliwrath, machop, geodude, tentacool, ratata, raticate, ekans, arbok,Pikachu, clefairy,zoobat, golbat, oddish, gloom, Abra, weepinbell, ponyta, slowpoke,magnemite,seel, grimer, shelder, onix, kingler, voltrobe, exeggcute,koffing, rhyhorn, chansey, horsea, Tauros,eevee,


End file.
